Alma Nova
by Demiris
Summary: O que aconteceria se não fosse Mitsumasa Kido que tivesse encontrado Aioros agonizante com Athena nos braços, mas sim um casal de japoneses que estavam na mesma excursão?
1. Prólogo

_Saphira, a beta conselheira comentarista de Alma Nova, trazendo a vocês a fanfic em questão, uma das super produções de Demiris Ikarus que começou a ser escrita em junho de 2008._

_As notas finais da época foram mantidas._

_Saint Seiya não nos pertence._

_Boa leitura!_

**Desafio Seven Days**

**Tema: E se...?**

**Abordagem: E se Mitsumada Kido não tivesse encontrado Aioros e Athena, e não tivesse a mínima vontade de ajudar os órfãos do orfanato filhos das estrelas. O que teria acontecido?**

**Título: Alma Nova**

-x-

**Sinopse: O que conhecemos como presente é formado pela vontade divina, os atos humanos e a mais pura obra do acaso; e ao alterarmos uma pequena coisa de qualquer um deles, transformamos totalmente o presente em uma nova realidade.**

**E em Saint Seiya? O aconteceria se Mitsumasa Kido não tivesse encontrado Aioros agonizante com Athena nos braços, mas sim um casal de japoneses que estavam na mesma excursão? O velho Kido mandaria jovens pelo mundo atrás das armaduras do zodíaco sem ao menos saber da existência delas? Quem seriam os novos cavaleiros? Quem seria o mal que eles combateriam? Quem seria Athena?**

**Ao adentrar nesse universo alternativo, você não poderá apenas ver com novos olhos, mas sim com uma nova alma. Bem-vindos ao universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Alma Nova**

-x-**  
**

Ele já não aguentava mais, ferido por diversos golpes e ter quase morrido para a navalha santa excalibur. Realmente aquela criança era Athena, um milagre eles estarem vivos. Ou pelo menos ela, já que os golpes que ele receberá eram muito profundos e sangravam em profusão E Athena ali sorrindo para ele, por um momento ele perde a consciência. O pequeno bebê sem ao menos entender o porquê dele dormir, chora por atenção.

Há poucos metros dali, um casal de turistas bem acima do peso encontram o cavaleiro de sagitário caído sem soltar a criança, que chorava copiosamente.

-V-você esta bem, acorde vamos! - O homem sacudia Aioros sem conseguir nenhuma resposta dele, sua respiração era o suficiente para se manter vivo, mas imperceptível aos olhos de um leigo, porém quando ele tentará pegar a criança do colo de Aioros. O sagitariano leva a sua mão ao pescoço do turista!

-Não o machuque. -a mulher se assustara com o movimento brusco do cavaleiro, que tinha como impulso primário proteger Athena.

Civis, era o que Aioros precisava para salvar Athena, quem iria desconfiar de um casal com uma criança. Cavaleiros não podiam atacar cíveis dessa maneira, e mesmo que Saga viesse atrás dele quem iria desconfiar desse casal.

Ele puxa o homem próximo dele, até encostar sua boca no ouvido dele, ele não tinha mais forças pra nada. Tentava economizar cada energia sem coisas desnecessárias.

-Leve a criança... ela é a paz de todo o mundo... é a certeza que tudo dará certo ao final... cuide dela... -Aioros sente seu coração falhar e empurra Athena para o homem, e soca o próprio peito, como se quisesse que seu coração revidasse os golpes. -Leve a armadura... ela encontrará uma nova pessoa... para protege-la...

Seu coração faz a ultima batida, longa e dolorosa, Aioros olha pra Athena lhe pedindo perdão, e vê a pequena criança sorrindo-lhe e lhe dando um adeus, como se fosse uma permissão para descansar. Até mesmo Athena naquela idade era misericordiosa, queria ele ter mais de uma vida para sacrificar por ela.

E assim se esvaia a vida e cosmoenergia de Aioros, mas preso a uma promessa feita a si mesmo o resto de seu cosmo estaria preso a Athena e a sua armadura.

-E agora? O que faremos? -dizia a mulher sem uma reação devido ao acontecimento e as múltiplas coisas que se passavam na sua mente naquele momento.

-x-

Treze anos se passam, e no mesmo Santuário de onde Aioros, o finado cavaleiro de Sagitário; toda á área esta sendo mobilizada para as finais do torneio o qual o vencedor terá como prêmio de ser um santo de bronze, será o próximo cavaleiro de Pegasus. Cassius, um gigante que fora treinado pela amazona de cobra, conhecida como Shina, já reclamava com o grande mestre o direito a armadura. Todos os soldados dali tinham medo dos dois, Shina era conhecida por ser a oficiante auxiliar da guarda do Santuário. A luta final seria contra um japonês, que vencerá também todas as suas lutas.

Todos não aguentavam mais esperar a ausência do japonês, muitos diziam que ele já havia se acovardado, o que seria bem plausível, já que Cassius não poupava os derrotados sempre os dilacerando com as mãos nuas.

Quando a amazona de prata começava a exigir a chegará a amazona que treinará o japonês, Marin de Águia.

-Mil perdões pelo atraso, tivemos um treinamento que se estendeu até a poucas horas atrás.

-Como se adiantasse treinamentos de ultima hora contra Cassius, mas você teve sete anos para treina-lo.

-Como eu disse Shina, desculpe, mas temos que assistir a luta de quem será o próximo cavaleiro de Pegasus. -Marin se voltava ao lado oposto de onde estava Shina para assistir a luta.

Shina tinha um sincero desprezo pela amazona de Águia, mas o que mais estranhava a ela, era o fato de não haver escoriações em Marin. Que tipo de treinamento era aquele?

O jovem adentrava ao local de combate, de corpo esguio cabelos ruivos como um crepúsculo, seriamente escoriado e enfaixado nos braços e pernas. "Aquilo era fácil demais para Cassius", era o que todos os que estavam lá; todos menos Marin, o Grande Mestre e o sub-consciente de Shina.

-Você veio em estado deplorável, magrela. Vou demorar bastante com você, vou separar cada coisa de você, primeiro suas orelhas, depois seu nariz, tudo lentamente. -Cassius não era uma pessoa de palavras mais sim de ação.

-Cassius, se você não vai desistir cale a boca e comece a lutar. -o jovem tinha um olhar incrível, realmente o discípulo de Marin tinha o olhar de um cavaleiro de Athena.

Cassius se enfurece com as palavras de Thouma, e o ataca com toda força que possui nos braços, e o ruivo escapa com movimentos precisos e suaves, apenas para logo em seguida aplicar um chute em Cassius que faz o gigante cair pesadamente no chão.

Ainda enlouquecido de ódio ele investe em carga contra Thouma que desvia sem muito esforço e sem desperdício de energia. Cassius cai com a mão na cabeça após passar pelo irmão de Marin. Era possível ver embaixo do discípulo de Shina uma farta poça de sangue.

-Não disse que ia me retalhar Cassius? -Thouma acaba de jogar a orelha de Cassius ainda pulsante no chão, fora um movimento muito rápido para um cavaleiro de bronze. Quase mesmo Shina não conseguirá acompanhar o movimento.

-Maldito bastardo! -Cassius tentava colocar a enorme mão que lhe quase cobria a cabeça por inteiro, para parar o sangramento.

-Desista, Cassius! -Gritava Shina enquanto via na mão do oponente de Cassius, uma fagulha de relâmpago.

-Cassius, você só tem força externa, você nunca vai sentir o que é ter um universo dentro de você e poder molda-lo.

-Ora seu desgraçado! -Cassius investia novamente contra Thouma.

-Nãooo! -Shina gritava para Cassius mas era tarde demais.

O ataque de Thouma era como uma lança feita do mais puro relâmpago que atravessava o peito de Cassius sem ao menos sair de sua mão. Fazendo Cassius ser eletrocutado, declarando assim sua vitória.

-Declaro Thouma, o novo cavaleiro de bronze da constelação de Pegasus. -dizia Saga vendo a luta, como a figura do Grande Mestre.

Thouma se curvava em sinal de respeito ao Grande Mestre, e pegava a armadura de Pegasus, e se retirara passando por sua irmã sem falar nada. A amazona de Águia se curva para o Grande Mestre e para a amazona de cobra e se retira, ao se virar se choca com Aioria, que estava com um machucado no rosto, com um sorriso que a fazia corar por debaixo da máscara. Sem falar nada ela se curva levemente ao cavaleiro de ouro e segue seu caminho, atrás de seu irmão.

-x-

Um lugar infernal no meio do oceano pacifico, a ilha da rainha da morte. O lugar que era uma cela para os cavaleiros de Athena que não tinham a justiça e a honra no coração. Um cavaleiro era designado para ficar lá, e manter os cavaleiros negros na linha. O escolhido fora Guilty, um cavaleiro que abdicara de sua armadura para que ela própria não fosse maculada pela maldade no local; já que ele próprio começara a ter seu coração enegrecido. E o expulgarva liberando o mal que carregava em uma máscara shamantica.

Ele sabia que era maldade o que ele fazia, mas não havia outro jeito. Se Jango conseguisse de alguma maneira a armadura de Fênix, ele poderia ser um perigo ao santuário e a Athena. Seria um inimigo que nunca poderia ser morto. Ele ouvirá que essa armadura era de um espectro que se purificou, por isso que ela tinha ainda o livre acesso entre a vida e a morte.

-Vamos levante-se, assim você nunca vai conseguir me superar! Você têm que me derrotar, tem que querer me matar! -Guilty sempre teve uma voz poderosa, mas quando coloca a máscara a sua consciência maculada fazia que sua voz fosse um rugido de um animal vingativo e cheio de ódio; pelo menos essa parte de sua personalidade era funcional naquele momento. O verdadeiro Guilty não teria estomago para aquilo.

-Não quero ferir o senhor, o senhor foi como meu pai, me deu um lar. Tire essa máscara por favor mestre Guilty. -era uma voz suave e lamuriosa, meio aos rugidos de Guilty não passavam apenas de um sussurro.

-Esmeralda, eu te comprei, você é menos que uma coisa para mim, ao negar minhas ordens você é uma coisa que não funciona. Sabe que vou te matar? -O verdadeiro Guilty ouvia aquelas palavras, mas elas eram necessárias.

A amazona de curtos cabelos loiros e olhos de um verde que condiziam com seu nome sofria com aquilo a cada treinamento. Qual era a necessidade de pegar uma armadura que estava lá sem dono, muito antes dela nascer? E ela, não poderia nem se quer atacar aquele homem gentil e carinhoso; ele só era aquele monstro com a mascara. Ela mesmo cansava de chorar em silencio quando seu mestre se punia com auto-flagelação. Servir Athena era isso?

Guilty forçava a uma das mãos tirar a mascara que ele carregava, para a alegria de Esmeralda. Mostrando um rosto com feições duras e castigadas por todo tipo de intempérie e agressões que a Ilha da rainha da Morte podia oferecer; mas um rosto de um sorriso amável e olhos cativantes.

Num movimento que ela já conhecia, Guilty lhe abria os braços como um pai, e ela fora correndo até se jogar no físico pétreo de seu mestre. A visão era em todos os sentidos da bela e a fera. Guilty seria um homem bonito se não fossem inúmeras cicatrizes recém feitas por todo seu corpo, lábios e grande parte do rosto sempre com novas feridas ou mesmo as antigas que sempre voltavam a se abrir.

O dito "cavaleiro do diabo" pega uma das mãos de Esmeralda e a olhava bem, reparando em cada marca, em cada linha e em cada ferida, em cada diferença das várias unhas quebradas. Naquele momento, Esmeralda se sentia protegida, sem aquela máscara para assombra-la a Ilha se tornava verdadeiramente um lar para ela.

-Apenas com a dor de uma perda, as asas flamejantes apareceram. Um sacrifício puro é necessário. Um coração que seja capaz de suportar essa dor será o mesmo destinado a ser imortal. -Guilty recitava um leve tom, mesmo com sua voz poderosa, o que a pedra onde estava encravada a urna da armadura de Fênix.

A mão confortável de Guilty se torna como uma armadilha levando mão de Esmeralda em direção ao seu peito. O tempo de reação de Esmeralda foi muito curto, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Seu mestre era fisicamente muito mais forte que ela. A mão dela aliado a força do cavaleiro do diabo foram capazes de atravessar o peito de Guilty. Fazendo que Esmeralda sentisse o pulsar do coração do próprio mestre.

O cavaleiro-guardião da ilha da rainha da morte deixa seus sentidos se perderem. Ele sabe que talvez sofra a eternidade por causa daquele ato; mas se ela permanecer com o coração forte será a pessoa ideal para lhe substituir.

Esmeralda olha para sua mão num estado abalado, e caminha seu olhar até o corpo inerte de seu mestre, e finalmente percebe que aquilo não era um pesadelo. Ela se ajoelha e grita, e ao mesmo momento a caixa de pandora de fênix se abre. Trajando-a, quase num intuito de proteger sua nova amazona. A nova amazona de fênix grita até que seu grito se torna apenas uma expressão fácil de desespero.

Jango, o líder dos cavaleiros negros, junto com mais quatro asseclas olhavam a cena. E como num movimento de sombra eles desaparecem, como se nunca tivessem existido ali.

A nova amazona ficará ali parada durante muito tempo, até que decidiu fazer que seu mestre descanse em paz. Ela iria matar cada cavaleiro negro que encontrasse naquela maldita ilha, ou no mundo se fosse preciso.

-x-

Ventos congelantes daquele local podiam matar a qualquer um que subestimasse aquele oceano congelado. Uma brancura infinita que era modela brutalmente por montanhas agressivas e chão da espessura de centímetros Num lugar onde nada nem ninguém era perdoado por falhar, duas pessoas se encontravam numa área desolada que até mesmo os nativos evitavam a todo custo.

Mestre Cristal, um cavaleiro conhecido pelo seu senso de justiça frio e inabalável, olha seu discípulo em plena a preparação para se tornar um cavaleiro de bronze. Isaak era um verdadeiro pródigo, um verdadeiro achado. Isaak era devotado a justiça e tinha um nível acima de um cavaleiro de bronze. Ele mesmo desenvolvera um golpe que chegava a superar o trovão aurora, mas ainda estava abaixo da lendária Execução Aurora.

-Então esse é o seu discípulo, não é cristal? -Uma terceira pessoa adentrava a região conhecida como "morte branca", claro que o título de pessoa era infinitamente menor, para o que aqueles homens eram. Principalmente para aquele que acabara de entrar, Camus, o cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Aquário.

-Mestre Camus? - Cristal prontamente deixa seus pensamentos levianos de lado para cumprimentar formalmente seu mestre, se curvando.

-Isso não se faz necessário Cristal. Você deixou de ser meu discípulo há anos. Somo agora companheiros à serviço de nossa deusa. -Camus colocava a mão no ombro do seu antigo aluno, numa expressão de saudosismo. - e devo pedir desculpas, afinal nem lhe comuniquei que viria; mas não podia deixar de prestigiar esse evento. Quantas vezes podemos ver um cavaleiro destruindo a parede de gelo eterno?

-Do ponto de vista que estamos vai ser minha primeira vez, e para vossa senhoria deve ser a segunda. -dizia Cristal num tom de amizade e subordinação ao cavaleiro de Aquário.

Camus ri a afirmação do cavaleiro de prata de coroa boreal. Era verdade, ambos ali já passaram por esse mesmo desafio. As armaduras árticas eram colocadas em diferentes níveis de congelamento.

Isaak estava alheio a tudo, apenas concentrado em duas existências: a dele e a do paredão onde se localizava a armadura de Cisne. Numa calma e serenidade que o aprendiz parecia fazer parte do cenário.

Camus e Cristal olhavam com a mesma passividade e concentração de Isaak. Até que os ventos do vale pararam. Como se eles mesmo quisessem presenciar essa cena. Até que o cosmo de Isaak se tornará a própria ventania do vale gélido, e com um golpe ele ataca o paredão, afundando todo o braço na área de impacto.

Camus dilatava as pupilas em tom de surpresa, Cristal já esperava por isso. O aprendiz de Cristal tinha potencial, o mesmo de Cristal ou superior ao dele. Quem sabe, se esse fosse o seu destino, ele não se tornaria o seu substituto para a armadura de Aquário.

Isaak olhava a parede cair aos seus pés e seu premio ali o esperando, a sagrada armadura de Cisne, que possuía uma caixa de pandora tão branca quanto aquele lugar inóspito. Era como ele próprio imaginava a cena desde o começo de seu treinamento, era como um acontecimento já previsto, mas que não perdia sua grandiosidade.

-Como um Kraken... -Cristal soltava a frase em pleno o ar, e Camus se vira para seu antigo aluno.

-Um monstro que afundava barcos piratas e protegia outras embarcações... -completava Camus. - Com esse nível de cosmo e se ele possuir metade da justiça que você tem em seu coração, definitivamente ele é a reencarnação de Kraken à serviço de Athena.

-Vim aqui para outra coisa também. -Durante o silêncio pelo orgulho de Isaak ser o novo cavaleiro de Cisne, Camus quebra esse silêncio. - Tenho ordens do Santuário...

-x-

-Okko, para conseguir a armadura de Dragão você tem que conseguir o poder de fazer as cachoeiras de Rozan correr ao contrário. -dizia um velho monge de pequena estatura e grandes olhos.

-Desculpe mestre, mas acho que você enlouqueceu depois de tanto tempo vivendo. -dizia o jovem moreno de cabelos rebeldes, com o dorso nu a frente da cachoeira de Rozan. -Realmente e definitivamente é impossível.

-Esta chamando nosso mestre de mentiroso, Okko. -Uma jovem de feições e gestos delicados estava na entrada principal da cachoeira, de cabelos negros intensos preso a uma única e firme trança.

-Shunrei, por mais que eu adore ver seu rostinho revoltado fique fora disso. -Okko sempre flertava com Shunrei, mas ela parecia estar esperando alguém em especial.

-Okko, sua fraqueza esta em sua prepotência e sua descrença. Tanto nas outras pessoas quanto em si mesmo. -O mestre ancião era realmente assim como as cachoeiras de Rozan, só que ao invés de água ele jorrava sabedoria, na mesma proporção.

-E a sua é a senilidade, velho. - Okko virava a cara, em sinal de frustração.

Por um momento, o cosmo do ex-cavaleiro de ouro permeia todo lugar. Com apenas um brilho áureo no olhar, o grande mestre ancião. E por um longo estante a cachoeira de Rozan parou, para no estante seguinte ela própria começar a fluir ao contrário.

Nem Okko e nem Shunrei poderiam acreditar naquilo, e ambos viram no fundo da cascata a armadura de dragão montada, como um guardião adormecido. Okko entenderá que somente aquele que acordasse a armadura poderia ser seu cavaleiro.

Ao mesmo tempo que o olhar do cavaleiro de ouro deixava de brilhar, as cachoeiras de Rozan seguiam seu curso normal. O qual as leis da física lhe outorgaram durante a criação do mundo em que conhecemos.

-E então, Okko? Vai deixar um velho senil conseguir ser além um cavaleiro de ouro, um cavaleiro de bronze também?

Era a motivação de Okko, ele era do tipo de pessoa que não suportava ser contrariado ou desafiado. Por mais óbvio que você, aquilo era duvidar que ele era capaz de algo. E Dohko sabia disso, tanto que Okko o fazia lembrar quando tinha a mesma idade que ele. Um jovem impulsivo com uma tempestade. Ele era seu herdeiro, isso era um fato, mas Okko ainda tinha que encontrar paz para seu espirito, senão não poderia alcançar o seu potencial por inteiro.

Okko nos primeiros três dias golpeava insesantemente a cachoeira que poderiam facilmente cortar arvores e destruir pedras, mas não podia fazer a cachoeira se mover contra a sua vontade. Era frustante para o aprendiz, mas tanto Shunrei quanto Dohko se surpreendiam com a determinação dele.

No quinto dia, Okko começava a evoluir seu cosmo de maneira absurda. Ele já conseguia parar a cachoeira, mas nada além disso. E ainda permanecia ainda em sua primeira tentativa, não comerá todo esse tempo, e a pouca água que ingeria era da própria cachoeira que em seus curtos momentos de desmaio ele aproveitava. Era a mesma garra desde do primeiro dia em que seu mestre o desafiará.

E no sétimo dia ele conseguirá, com seus punhos rasgados e corpo enfraquecido, ele não conseguia fazer a cachoeira ceder a sua vontade por mera força, mas sim pela sua determinação e vontade indomável. O cosmo de Okko era a forma de um dragão, e fazia a cachoeira tomar essa mesma forma.

Okko pode ver dessa vez, o brilho do oricalco quase esmeralda que ele vira a uma semana atrás. E o cosmo da armadura respondia ao seu chamado o cobrindo como proteção. Agora Okko e a armadura de dragão eram um único ser. E em meio a dragões de água formados pela cachoeira emergia um novo cavaleiro: Okko de Dragão.

-Tudo que você fizer, velho. Eu faço melhor! -Okko caia nos braços da inconsciência mentalmente e dos de Shunrei fisicamente.

-Shunrei, cuide de Okko. O destino que ele trilhará, será difícil a partir de agora. -dizia Dohko como se pudesse ver claramente o que aconteceria com seu discípulo.

-x-

-O que você acha meu irmão? O plano é perfeito, agora temos um espião no Santuário. - uma batalha era travada entre os dois seres em meio de uma tabuleiro de xadrez, de estratégia e inteligência. Ambos os seres ali eram idênticos em aparência, exceto em seus olhos, seus cabelos e o ar que os rodeava. O ser de cabelos e olhos prateados tinha um ar de frieza e poder; já o de cabelos e olhos dourados, parecia ter um ar de obviedade e indiferença.

-Tanathos, temos que esperar que as peças estejam em seus lugares, temos que esperar que todos os jogadores façam suas jogadas. Só assim para responder com a força necessária. -Hypnos fazia a sua jogada enquanto conversava com seu irmão.

-Realmente Hypnos, você as vezes me dá nos nervos. Tudo já está certo, o santuário está em crise, e provavelmente haverá uma guerra interna. A sua sugestão hipnótica para o cavaleiro dúbio de aprisionar o irmão onde a arma de Poseidon esta lacrada, promoverá uma precoce guerra santa, enfraquecendo ainda mais o Santuário, mas os cavaleiros de Athena vão conseguir pois possivelmente o avatar de Poseidon será morto e enquanto o deus dos mares dorme. -Tanathos olhava a jogada tola do irmão. - E ainda teremos um servo fiel de Hades entre os cavaleiros, além do pacto que fizemos com o antigo grande mestre, que tratá de convencer aos cavaleiros que morrerem a nos servir. Não vejo o que nos preocupar.

Tanathos faz seu movimento e tira do jogo o cavalo de Hypnos, e apesar de perder uma preciosa peça Hypnos mantêm a mesma expressão indiferente.

-Pensamos assim e lembra que fomos aprisionados pelos lemurianos Sage e Hakurei? Não sei o que você tem na cabeça em confiar no lemuriano chamado Shion, por isso fiz você jogar aquela maldição das doze horas. Realmente Tanathos, você acredita que tudo vai ocorrer a seu bel-prazer só porque é a sua vontade. -Hypnos fazia outra jogada, com um certo ar de levianidade. -E nem podemos considerar um peão, já que aquilo nos libertou "sem querer". Pretendo usar mais aquela peça como sacrifício, nada mais.

Tanathos novamente fazia uma que abatia o peão de Hypnos, com sua rainha. Hypnos tinha metade no número de peças de Tanathos, e com o sorriso feroz Tanathos já se auto proclamava o vencedor da partida. Hypnos apenas mantia o seu rosto indecifrável.

- Apenas depois do sacrifício sabemos se a peça valeu apena ser sacrificada. -Hypnos mova a torre em direção do rei de Tanathos. -Xeque-Mate.

-Como assim? -Tanathos não acredita quando vê que Hypnos estava manipulando seu jogo, sacrificando peças que lhe estavam forçando para encurralar o seu rei com uma uma Dama, uma torre e um bispo.

-Como eu te disse, você não pode contar com a vitória até o final. -Hypnos se recostava em sua cadeira com a mesma expressão. -E dessa vez não nos envolveremos diretamente, vamos assistir tudo dos Elyssius. Pois não podemos arriscar o corpo de Hades, e muito menos sabemos onde esta Athena e lorde Hades.

Já na étiopia, uma peça estava sendo posta em prova. Na mesma encosta em que a princesa Andrômeda fora posta para servir de oferenda para Poseidon, esta uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e de uma pele alva acorrentada, que estava sendo castigadas pelas ondas e via a maré já em sua cintura; mas ela estava ali para provar que podia se sacrificar por aquele nobre ideal.

Acima do rochedo, Albior de cefeus olhava junto com seus outros discípulos, que estavam desesperado e incrédulos pelo teste para a armadura de Andrômeda. O cavaleiro de prata apenas observava pandora que se mantia fria e compenetrada.

-Mestre, isso é absurdo, coloca-la presa contra as forças da natureza. Admito que ela é a melhor de nós, mas nenhum de nós esta pronto para isso. -A melhor e única amiga da amazona acorrentada, June, estava preocupada com sua amiga.

-É mestre, impor isso é loucura! -Gritava Spika, que possuía um amor não correspondido pela acorrentada.

-Eu não obriguei a nada, muito pelo contrario. -Albior cruzava os braços e mantia a atenção em sua discípula. -Pandora que quis fazer isso por livre e espontânea vontade, para falar a verdade, eu nem havia comentado com vocês que esse era o teste de aceitação para a armadura, ela simplesmente quis ver até onde podia aguentar.

O que era verdade, a noite anterior Pandora após o treinamento havia lhe pedido para fazer isso, sem ao menos saber que esse era o teste. Albior perguntara o motivo.

-"Para ver até onde a minha sorte me protege da morte". -Repetia Albior a citação que Pandora lhe falou como um sussurro.

A maré acaba de cobrir Pandora, fazendo que ela desaparecer da vista dos acima do rochedo. A aprendiz de Albior, segurava a sua respiração o máximo que podia, e elevava seu cosmo até onde podia. Ela não aguentava mais, fora uma coisa idiota, ela sabia que Hypnos e Tanathos não iriam lhe ajudar. Ela era uma peça descartável para eles. Apenas uma marionete de sua vontade.

A água já entrava por dentro da sua máscara, ela pensara que foi muito ingênua para acreditar naquilo, começava ela a enfraquecer seu cosmo. Albior e os outros discípulos começavam a se desesperar. Leda segurava Spika para que ele não cometesse uma loucura, pois cair naquele penhasco sem ver seus perigos era como pular cego em uma cama de pregos. June olhava Albior que permanecia olhando de braços cruzados. Por mais que ele tivesse hostilidade a Pandora, que tipo de cavaleiro de Athena deixaria o próprio discípulo morrer sem fazer nada?

June já estava pronta para salvar a amiga diante da inercia de seu mestre. Até que algo debaixo da água brilhou...

O medalhão que Pandora recebera dos irmãos gêmeos começava a brilhar, primeiro num tom purpura maquiavélico para depois ser tingindo pela cosmoenergia das correntes. A caixa da armadura de Andrômeda era atingida pelo cosmo purpura e a tingia, e se abria. Revelando a armadura de Andrômeda sendo tingida pela influência dos deuses-gêmeos.

E armadura, que estava maculada pela vontade divina deles começa a vestir no corpo de Pandora. E a própria maré começava a recuar, para mostrar ao mundo a nova amazona de Andrômeda. Pandora voltava para acima do rochedo, para junto de seu mestre e seus companheiros.

Albior olha a discípula trajada com a armadura purpura de Andrômeda, e um pensamento de mal-pressagio passa por sua cabeça, mas ele não seria capaz de duvidar de um outro servo de Athena, principalmente com um teste desses.

-x-

Já se passaram 18 anos desde o casal Harusuki, durante uma excursão à Grécia. E ganharam mais do que memórias e fotografias, mas também uma filha. A qual batizaram de Hana, a menina que lhes fora entregue, pelo homem que deveria ser o verdadeiro pai dela. Eles já faleceram há três anos, deixando para Hana a pequena floricultura da família Harusuki.

Agora ela era uma mulher amadurecida, com seus cabelos lilases longos, e de sempre vestido branco. Olhos verdes e expressivos, era como um verdadeiro quadro renascentista em meio a modernidade que seu lar representava.

Ela adorava a zona portuária de Osaka, o clima, o vento, mas sempre pareceu que ela não pertencia aquele lugar. Sempre sentava perto das docas em suas horas livres ou quando precisava estudar, mas era na floricultura que ela se senta bem. Não pelo lugar em si que era lindo, mas sim por uma antiguidade que seus pais guardaram. Uma caixa dourada com um pequeno centauro arqueiro.

Tinha curtas lembranças de dormir ao lado dela quando era mais nova, se sentia acolhida e protegida, mas também sentia que aquilo não era uma herança de família, mas que pertencia a outra pessoa que havia de busca-la.

Ela estava ali pois a muito tempo não via um por do sol dali, era lindo o sol batendo contra o mar, numa explosão de cores. Tirando os próprios trabalhadores do porto, Hana acreditava que só ela parava ai, mas faltava ainda um pouco para o sol tocar a água. Enquanto isso, ela olhava em sua volta o que acontecia. Todos muito apressados , pareciam mais vultos do que pessoas.

Menos uma pessoa, um homem de cabelos azulados e cacheados, de um olhar firme e direto. Bonito, mas nunca fez o tipo dela. Ele estava com um mapa, meio perdido, tentava parar as pessoas para pedir informação, mas ele falava grego. Parecia que de toda Osaka, somente ela poderia o entender. Ele carregava uma mochila que era era muito grande e perfeitamente quadrada. Assim como a urna dourada que era uma lembrança de sua família. Hana decidirá se aproximar do homem a sua frente.

-Será que ninguém aqui fala grego. -dizia o homem já desistindo de tentar se comunicar e sentava em sua mochila. -Realmente eu deveria ter aprendido a falar inglês fluente, tudo que eu sei é o "I don't speak english!".

-Então acho que você deveria começar a aprender apartir de agora. -dizia Hana ao homem cabisbaixo.

-Você fala grego! Athena te colocou em meu caminho. -A alegria do homem era sincera. Milo já estava frustrado. -Por acaso você não é do Santuário é?

-Não, sou meramente a garota das flores. -dizia Hana meio confusa, com aquele homem, mas sentia que não precisava teme-lo. Ela sempre acreditava em sua intuição. -Você precisa de ajuda?

-Você tem certeza que você não é um anjo de Athena? -Geralmente essa cantada funcionava com as mulheres do Santuário, acompanhado pelo seu eterno sorriso. Hana apenas ria de maneira divertida, mas Milo não tinha tempo para isso. -É que eu to perdido, estava aqui fazendo um... um... serviço! Isso um serviço! Viagem a negócios sabe? E me perdi?

No momento era a melhor desculpa que Milo podia arranjar, assim pego de surpresa. Ele acabará de executar um mostro marinho que estava por ali.

-Um homem de negócios que não sabe falar inglês? Podia ter mentido melhor! -A jovem sabia que ele podia ser tudo, menos o que ele afirmava ser. -Mas não se preocupe, só quero ajuda-lo!

-Ainda bem que existem ainda bons samaritanos nessa terra. -Milo pegava a mão da jovem que só ria dos exageros do escorpiano. -É que eu tenho um vôo daqui a duas horas, pra minha terra, a Grécia, é um lugar lindo! E não sei onde fica o aeroporto.

-O aeroporto fica do outro lado da cidade. Como você chegou aqui no porto?

-Peguei um táxi, e tentei falar para aquele motorista que eu queria ir pro aeroporto. Escrevi, fiz gestos, e até barulho; mas acho que ele confundiu meu avião com um barco. E aqui estou eu... perdido ao relento. Até que meu anjo apareceu para me guiar.

-Façamos o seguinte, eu te coloco no táxi e digo pro motorista ir para o aeroporto. -Hana não para de rir, notava que ele tendia bem ao exagero. -E assim, você chega ao aeroporto, que tal?

-Se minha devoção não fosse para com Athena, juro que você seria minha nova deusa! -Milo estava realmente agradecido. -O que eu posso fazer por você?

-Pode fazer duas coisinhas. A primeira é largar a minha mão, é que eu to ficando com câimbra. -Havia um sorriso meigo com um olhar doce para com o homem, mas não de malicia, mas como uma irmã.

-D-desculpe. -Milo estava sem jeito pela primeira vez com uma mulher, havia algo nela que o deixava em paz e confuso. -Qual é o segunda coisa?

-Me responder o que você carrega nessa mochila quadrada.

Milo arregalava os olhos, como contar a uma jovem que ele era um cavaleiro do zodíaco? Ele amaldiçoava sua honra, pois agora ele não poderia mentir para ela, mas o que uma jovem daquela poderia fazer com essa informação? O máximo, talvez fosse escrever um livro com aventuras fantásticas e irreais para os não-cavaleiros. Pelo menos que alguém ganhasse alguma coisa com seu trabalho!

-Esta bem! -Milo abria o zíper da mochila revelando a enorme caixa dourada. -Eu sou um protetor da humanidade que usa uma armadura de ouro e pó de estrelas. Essa armadura fica dentro dessa urna. E nossa deusa patrona é a Athena, a deusa da guerra e da sabedoria. Sou treinado desde a minha infância para me tornar um cavaleiro. Fim.

Milo, esperando um tapa esconde o rosto na mesma hora, mas Hana apenas o olhava com curiosidade.

-Não vai me bater? Me xingar?

-Acredito mais nisso do que você ser um homem de negócios. -dizia Hana com o mesmo sorriso. -E existem mais dessas?

-S-sim, existem mais onze... -Milo estava incrédulo, com a reação da jovem. -cada uma com uma representação de um signo do zodíaco, sabe aquelas coisas que tem no jornal! A minha é o escorpião.

-Deu pra perceber. Adoro mitologia ocidental, acho que só aprendi a falar grego, italiano e latim só pra isso. -dizia Hana.

-Como você deduziu, que haviam mais dessas urnas por ai?

-Ah, tem uma antiguidade de família. Uma dessas em casa, é uma com uma alusão a um centauro arqueiro, sagitário creio eu! -Milo tem outro choque, a armadura do traidor Aiolos estava no japão? Como? -Mas acho que não podemos ficar mais conversando, senão você vai perder seu avião.

Ela tinha razão, Milo tinha que prestar contas ao santuário, e ao Grande Mestre Ares. Hana fazia sinal para um táxi e abria a porta para o homem, e dava instruções ao motorista.

-Mil perdões senhorita! Nem me apresentei, sou Milo!

-Milo não tem sobrenome é?

-Milo Antares! -Foi a melhor coisa que ele conseguira inventar

-Prazer sou Harusuki Hana, contração de "Hana wa haru ga suki desu". -A cara de Milo fora cômica ao tentar entender, o que Hana dizia, e novamente ela ri. -Seria algo como "flores gostam de primavera".

-Atah. -Milo estava chocado com que Athena lhe havia colocado em seu caminho, uma jovem cheia de mistérios. O táxi derá a partida, e Milo gritava pela janela. -Nos veremos de novo, Hana!

Hana só acenava, e acreditará nas palavras dele de reencontro. Não sabia o porque, e voltará para assistir seu tão querido por do sol.

-x-

Passou-se exato um dia quando Milo estava no salão do grande Mestre relatando que havia abatido o tal monstro. Um filhote de serpente marinha, que causa problemas na enseada no Japão.

-Muito bem, Milo de Escorpião. Volte a sua casa até ser convocado novamente. -dizia o Grande Mestre.

-Mas uma coisa, Vossa Santidade. Encontrei uma jovem que dizia que tinha em posse a armadura de ouro de Sagitário. Perdida a dezoito anos atrás, quando só encontramos o cadáver de Aiolos. Dizia Milo sem deixar de se curvar.

-Deve ser um boato, Milo. Agora retire-se!

-Sim, Vossa Santidade!

Milo saia do Salão do Grande Mestre em direção de sua casa zodiacal. Deixando o Grande Mestre sozinho. Apenas quando não se ouvia mais os passos de Milo, ele pode sair da postura autoritária e permitiasse respirar profundo.

O grande Mestre Ares, que era na verdade Saga, o cavaleiro de ouro desaparecido da casa de gêmeos, não acreditava que a armadura de sagitário estava no japão. Possivelmente ele poderia acabar com Milo, mas não poderia mata-lo se ele tive algum tipo de ajuda de qualquer outro cavaleiro Mas isso era um mal-presságio para o cavaleiro, se a armadura estava a salvo, então Athena possivelmente também estava viva; pensava ele.

Como se já não bastasse, ele mesmo achar que havia uma conspiração contra ele dentro do Santuário. Podia ser paranóia sua, mas o modo que ele adquiriu o título de Grande Mestre lhe renderá.

-Cada vez mais o cerco se fecha contra você, Ares. -Uma voz atravessava o salão. -A justiça sempre prevalece. E a verdadeira justiça é Athena.

-Você me criou, mas a criatura sempre supera o criador. Você deveria estar feliz, senão fosse por mim você ainda seria um capacho como os outros. Agora você é o Grande Mestre, e logo se tornará Deus.

-Não, o cosmo de Aiolos ainda esta protegendo Athena, e logo todos perceberam sua farsa. -O Grande Mestre se virava para o espelho pendurado e encontrava lá seu maior rival. Sua real consciência.

-Cale a boca! - Ares lançará uma carga de cosmoenergia contra o espelho o pulverizando. Ares odiava aquilo, tinha que se livrar de Athena, quem sabe não era Athena que mantia a consciência original ainda rebelde, lhe dando esperança. Era seu dever aniquila-la. Ares se desloca para o quarto de Athena, a passos pesados e mentalmente abalado.

Ao se passar poucos momentos uma forma humana sai das sobras do salão do Grande Mestre, era a amazona de prata de Águia, que participava secretamente do golpe, que iria revelar quem era realmente o Grande Mestre, senão fosse a crise de personalidade ela teria sido descoberta, mas agora ela tinha certa que Athena não estava no santuário.

Ela tinha que comunicar aos outros, mas primeiro tinha que conseguir alguém poderoso para proteger a reencarnação de Athena pessoalmente, mas que pudesse sumir a vista de Santuário. Ela conhecia quem era perfeito para o trabalho, seu irmão Thouma.

E furtivamente ela desaparecia dentro das sombras do salão...

-x-

**Notas da Fic:**

**Essa fic é parte do desafio Seven Days, nenhum personagem (dessa vez) é de minha autoria. Todos pertencem a Masami Kurumada.**

**Notas do autor:**

**Agradecimento a Lucy Rangel e a patroa Juli-Sama pelo nome dessa versão de Athena, a Cris-chan por me ajudar na escolha do cavaleiro de ouro. Qualquer reclamação sobre esse Universo Alternativo, agente resolve isso lá fora! ¬¬''**

-x-

_Notas da beta (em 4 de dezembro de 2010): O prólogo e o capítulo 1 foram repostados hoje)_


	2. Em Rota de Colisão

_Demiris decidiu na época continuar o que seria um one shot apenas para o desafio, surgindo então o primeiro capítulo de Alma Nova_

-x-

**Continuação do Desafio Seven Days ^^**

-x-

**Capitulo 1: Em rota de Colisão**

**No Capitulo anterior...**

**Aioros salva Athena das mãos do Grande Mestre Ares, ao custo de sua própria vida, dando a guarda dela a um casal de turistas japoneses em férias. Athena cresce como uma jovem normal nem suspeitando de seu destino. Enquanto isso os cavaleiros de Pegasus, Dragão, Cisne, Andrômeda e Fênix, conseguem suas armaduras...**

**Milo encontra Athena por mero acaso, e informa ao Grande Mestre. Que toma suas providências, mas o que todos não esperavam era que Marin de Águia, ouvirá sua conversa, consigo mesmo. Quais serão as próximas jogadas desse intriga palaciana?**

-x-

-"Flores gostam de primavera". -Sussurrava Milo sem entender o porque não tirar a imagem daquela garota, que lhe ajudou no Japão, afinal ela só indicará a direção do aeroporto. Muitas mulheres já fizeram mais que isso, e ele não lembraria do nome de nenhuma delas. Desde que ele saíra do Salão do Grande Mestre, não parava de pensar nela.

Até mesmo aquelas flores que Afrodite usava como arma faziam lembrar dela. Irônico, não? Em seu caminhar notava aquelas flores de uma beleza única, mas faltava ainda alguma coisa. Que ele não sabia ao certo o por que.

-Não acredito que o grande cavaleiro de Escorpião parou para cheirar as flores. -Era verdade Milo sempre achava ridículo, e sempre criticava Afrodite por manter aquela futilidade.

O guardião da décima segunda casa era belo de todos os pontos de vista, tanto do masculino quanto pelo feminino, numa androgênia em um equilíbrio delicado que parecia se quebrar a qualquer momento. Seus golpes e técnicas vinham das mesmas flores que ele cultivava, de beleza e traços únicos; mas sempre houve algo nele que dava arrepios em todos os cavaleiros. Talvez menos em Máscara da Morte.

-Afrodite, desculpe-me por não dar atenção. Ando com a cabeça meio nas nuvens. -Milo não queria comentar aquilo com Afrodite, preferiria conversar com Camus.

-Sei, mas acho que eu e Shura seremos seus únicos encontros daqui. Já que Camus pediu dispensa para ver um antigo discípulo e entregar uma missão, e Shura está obsecado em melhorar sua técnica. Vivemos uma era de paz e ele ainda se preparam para guerra. -dizia Afrodite com certa nostalgia. -Será que nós sempre temos que estar pronto pra matar? A tirar a vida de nossos inimigos?

-Acho que esse é o fardo de todo cavaleiro de Athena, os protetores da paz não podem ter paz. -Milo soltava um sorriso com se ouvisse um sarcasmo que fazia sentindo. -Nos vemos mais tarde. -continuava Milo em sua jornada até a sua casa zodiacal.

-"Quando cavaleiros de ouro se vêem demais, é sinal de problema".-Aldebaran sempre dizia isso quando encontrava qualquer um dos outros dourados, e talvez ele estivesse certo...

-x-

-O s-senhor... é... é... -Isaak não tinha folego e nem palavras ao encontrar cavaleiro Camus de Aquário, o lendário mago do gelo.

-Isaak tem uma grande admiração pelo senhor, mestre Camus. -Dizia Cristal como a voz de seu pupilo que não parava de gaguejar.

-Somos iguais agora Isaak de Cisne, só devemos ter respeito entre a hierarquia. Somos cavaleiros de Athena e guerreiros do ártico -Vendo que os danos do punho de Isaak foram os mínimos possíveis, não se via muitos cavaleiros de bronze com o potencial do cavaleiro de Cisne. -Fico impressionado com o seu golpe, me lembra Cristal em sua idade.

-Nada mestre, eu quebrei quase minha mão direita, Isaak está apenas escoriado. -cristal era realista, mesmo em meio aos elogios de seu antigo tutor.

-Bem, só vim assistir e entregar um despacho oficial do Santuário para Isaak. -Camus entrega na mão de Isaak a carta com o selo do Santuário.

-E o que está escrito mestre Camus? -indagava Isaak

Antes mesmo que Camus pudesse falar algo, Cristal responde a indagação de seu pupilo.

-Quando um despacho é enviado, o mensageiro não pode ler. Isso seria uma violação do código de Athena. Uma ordem direta só pode ser dada por intermédio do Grande Mestre ou por um despacho do mesmo. -Cristal repetira as mesmas palavras de Camus, de quando fizera a mesma pergunta, Camus solta um breve sorriso nostalgizo.

-Exato, Cristal. Agora deixe-me ir, assim como vocês tenho meus deveres, mas nos encontraremos de novo. -Camus reverenciava os outros dois cavaleiros árticos e se colocava a andar para sair de lá.

Cristal e Isaak deixavam a vista acompanhar o cavaleiro ártico mais poderoso até que ele sumisse dentro da mesma, por uma das várias cortinas brancas que o vento formava naquela região inóspita. A visão de um cavaleiro de ouro era sempre magnifica, principalmente Camus para eles.

Isaak tentava se recompor mentalmente para ler a sua primeira missão oficial para com o santuário. Cristal olhava o discípulo e orava para que não fosse nada que fosse contra a Rebelião dos cavaleiros de prata, ele conhecia Isaak, e ele nunca aprovaria isso sem provas. Camus também não soubesse, mas Cristal acreditava que com o tempo a máscara desse Grande Mestre iria cair, e sobre a glória de Athena não haveria mais atrocidades, como as dezenas de aprendizes mortos no santuário.

-Tenho que recuperar um artefato no Japão... -dizia Isaak ainda lendo o documento do Santuário, ele tentava ler mas seu grego cerimonial era fraco demais. -Mestre, pode lê-la pra mim?

Cristal passava rapidamente o olho para resumir para as ordens ao discípulo

-O Santuário pede para que você busque uma pessoa que possa ser uma possível deusa maléfica e a leve ao santuário. -Cristal para a leitura e sente seu mundo desabar, seria possível que essa fosse a menina a qual Aioros fugirá nos braços, pois de acordo com as especulações de Albior, essa poderia ser Athena. O que o grande mestre pretendia fazer com essa ação?

-Mestre? -Isaak cortava a preocupação de seu mestre. -Tudo bem, pra mim parece fácil. Acho que posso dar conta disso!

Não, ele iria entregar Athena para um sacrifício. Na carta não havia nenhuma citação de um cavaleiro a mais com uma missão. Isaak não iria mata-la, pois as ordens eram para leva-la ao Santuário, para ele não havia sentindo, mas ele não daria a ele a essa chance.

-Aqui diz que essa carta deve ser entregada para Albior de Cefeus, o cavaleiro de prata responsável pela área da Etiopia e treinador de cavaleiros. E Isaak, peço que leve uma mensagem pessoal para ele. Somos amigos, gostaria de mandar uma mensagem depois de tanto tempo.

-Claro, mestre!

Cristal sabia que somente assim poderia ter uma carta na manga a frente dele. Ele esperava que Albior entendesse a jogada e que Marin já estivesse a par de tudo; mas nenhum deles podiam contar com a sorte naquele momento.

-x-

O homem que é o braço direito do Grande Mestre é um cavaleiro apenas por voz, nunca ele usará sua armadura. Possivelmente, ele seria o cavaleiro de Altar, mas ele era a autoridade máxima, apenas abaixo do Grande Mestre. Gigars era desprezável em todos os sentidos, sua aparência era medonha, beirando aos seus 50 anos de pura luxuria e má conservação tanto de seu espirito, quanto de seu corpo. Tentava aparecer nobre com trajes finos e uma jóia no lugar do olho perdido, que lhe dava uma expressão de malevolencia única dentro do Santuário.

Era uma área isolada no santuário; colunas destruídas, a vegetação tomando conta de tudo densamente, cobrindo marcas de goles antigos. Possivelmente houve alguma espécie de combate ali, mas isso não era mais importante. Gigars olhava penetrantemente para um ponto, onde os raios solares pareciam evitar, tornando a área mais sombria.

-Jango?

Um homem trajando preto, com um peitoral de placas sai, perto de Gigars, é difícil saber quem é o mais amedrontador. Um homem gigante com feições duras e castigadas, com uma enorme queimadura no olho direito. Feita por Guilty, durante uma tentativa de roubar a armadura de fênix. Atrás dele diversas sombras sem uma forma exata se espalhavam ao redor deles.

-Porque nos chamou aqui? Afinal, somos cavaleiros negros, os traidores de Athena. -Ao falar o nome de Athena, Jango praguejava cuspindo fartamente no chão.

-O Grande Mestre Ares não é apegado ao passado, e é piedoso e generoso. -A voz de Gigars citando o Grande Mestre era de total submissão para com ele. -Vossa santidade és tão caridosa que lhe dá uma chance de se redimir.

-Como se "Sua Santidade" nos quisesse em suas fileiras. -A afirmação provocara o riso maligno dos outros seres que a luz não ousava a tocar. -E se nós aceitarmos, o que ganhamos?

-Além de cair nas graças do Grande Mestre? O que vocês querem mais?

-Que tal a morte do principal inimigo dos cavaleiros negros? -Indaga Jango ao oficiante-mor do Santuário.

-E quem seria? Guilty?

-Guilty está morto, mas agora há alguém mais poderoso que ele. O cavaleiro de bronze de fênix.

-O cavaleiro de Fênix? Guilty tinha um discípulo? Pensei que a missão dele era mantar vocês afastados da armadura. -Gigars só conhecia Guilty de nome, um cavaleiro que abdicará de sua armadura, de seu nome e de seus sentimentos para proteger a armadura de Fênix e ser o carcereiro dos cavaleiros negros.

-E que maneira melhor do que escolher um portador para ela? -Realmente, já que em ser carcereiro dos cavaleiros negros, já que seria uma coisa inútil, pois o Grande Mestre havia tirando todos dali no dia em que fênix conseguirá sua armadura.

-Depois de vocês fizerem o serviço para Vossa Santidade, ele pode facilmente mandar um cavaleiro de ouro para aniquilar a esse cavaleiro. -O que era verdade, já que os cavaleiros de ouro eram praticamente deuses.

-Certo, o que nós precisamos fazer?

-Simples, matar uma garota. -Gigars dizia isso com um riso sádico e maligno estampado no rosto.

-x-

Depois de dois dias após a ter conseguido a armadura, Okko acorda com duas figuras ao seu lado. A primeira era sempre a mesma, o rosto doce e meigo de Shunrei, a segunda era a caixa de pandora de dragão; ambas pareciam aguardar ansiosamente o despertar do novo cavaleiro de dragão.

-Hamn... Shunrei? -Okko não estava bem, um amargo em sua boca seca, a própria luz natural daquele belo dia lhe incomodava. Todo seu corpo reclama de tudo de uma só vez. Ele realmente odiava aquele estado de fraqueza.

-Tome Okko, seu corpo deve estar fraco sem alimento. -Shunrei lhe dava um prato de sopa feito com ervas medicinais, e o novo cavaleiro de Dragão sempre odiou, mas por muitas vezes se não fosse Shunrei, ele estaria morto.

-Obrigado. -Okko sentava direito em sua cama, e pegava meio sem jeito a tigela das mãos de Shunrei; e sorvia o liquido.

Shunrei, meio desconcertada, pois nunca vira Okko ficar desmaiado por tanto tempo. Ela tratava de arrumar o lugar que ela chamava de lar, não que houvesse muito que arrumar, era mais para deixar Okko com seus pensamentos. Shunrei notara que Okko parecia que tinha mudado internamente, parecia que algo se encaixará. Em outra época ele quebraria a casa como sempre faz,era se como toda sua rebeldia fosse acalmada por alguma coisa.

E era o que Okko sentia, ele queria quebrar alguma coisa, ele queria ver a casa abaixo pra provar que ele não estava vulnerável, mas pela primeira vez ele sentia que aquilo era uma estupidez, e ele ganharia mais devotando essa energia em outra coisa. E até que a sopa não estava tão ruim para ele.

-Okko... -Shunrei dirigia a voz a ele enquanto arrumava algumas plantas, Okko virava a cabeça em direção de Shunrei. -Mestre Ancião quer falar algo com você.

-Aquele velhote, me deixa em farrapos e ainda quer que eu vá para lá. -Okko se forçava a levantar para ir ao encontro de seu mestre, apesar das dores constantes ainda. -Vamos ver o que a senilidade faz com uma pessoa.

Okko era agredido por aquele forte sol, que lhe obrigava a defender sua vista. E aos poucos se acostumava com a densidade do sol. Aos poucos ele percebia que tudo a sua volta estava mais colorido. A grama mais verde, o solo mais marrom, a cascata mais ímpia e imponente.

Dohko via em seu discípulo, um passo ao equilíbrio, o segredo da força dos cavaleiros de Rozan era a harmonia com tudo que estava a sua volta. Era realmente uma grande evolução para esse jovem tigre, agora ele era um cavaleiro de Athena.

-O que foi velho? Quer que eu faça o que agora? Recuar o oceano? -Okko fala para seu mestre do seu eterno jeito irônico e auto-confiante.

-Não, isso é uma coisa que você talvez consiga com o tempo, mas não serei eu a te ensinar. -Apesar de ser uma fonte de sabedoria, mestre ancião ainda tinha humor, uma coisa que não se apagará com o tempo. -Mas o que eu quero é um favor, de um cavaleiro de Athena a outro.

-Sem desafios? Sem duvidar da minha capacidade como guerreiro? Acho que eu devo ter batido a cabeça fortemente, e devo estar escutando tudo errado. -Okko coçava a cabeça e a alisava como se procurasse algum galo ou ferimento.

-Dessa vez não, Okko. Você é um cavaleiro agora, não um aprendiz. Quando a armadura lhe aceitou significa que agora somos iguais. -O coração de Okko batera mais forte, ele nunca seria tão forte ou tão sábio quanto seu mestre, mas isso nunca o impediria de tentar.

-Fale logo, antes que eu comece a me emocionar. -Apesar da fala, Okko lacrimejava de orgulho sem perceber.

-Quero que proteja alguém importante para mim, não, importante para nós. -Okko raramente via um sentimento forte vindo de seu mestre. -Quero que você proteja uma garota, ela é a salvação de nosso mundo e o motivo de nossa existência.

-Nessa descrição só uma pessoa se encaixa, mestre. Não me diga que é...

-Sim, é Athena! -Completava o racoicinio do pupilo. -Você encontrará obstáculos e aliados, e tudo que posso dizer que é que ela esta no Japão.

-E porque logo eu mestre?

-Porque você é a única pessoa que eu treinei para isso, e a única que eu sei da índole e do potencial. E sei que você a protegerá com a sua vida, basta você encontra-la que tudo fará sentido. Você faria isso por mim?

-Como você disse, você me treinou para isso. Como recusar a missão da minha existência. -Dessa vez não havia sarcasmo e nem ironia na voz de Okko, apenas sinceridade. -Mas em troca quero lhe fazer uma pergunta.

-Faça, e talvez eu a responderei.

-Quando o senhor vai me contar o motivo de estar tantos anos ai? -indaga Okko.

-Eu, sinceramente, espero nunca ter que contar a você esse motivo, pois isso significaria sua morte. -Okko sentia um frio na espinha, ele sabia que seu mestre não mentia. Ele podia ter vários segredos, mas nunca mentia.

-x-

-Não Thouma, você não pode ir no meu lugar! Sabe-se lá quem o Grande Mestre vai mandar para matar Athena, deve ser eu a protege-la. Marin dizia segurando o pulso de seu irmão, já que ele pretendia ir ao Japão, proteger ele mesmo Athena.

-Marin, se uma coisa que nós somos é racionais, você é a ligação dentre os outros cavaleiros que querem ver Ares cair. Você é uma peça fundamental, você é furtiva, e isso é o que me falta. Sou um combatente, quem melhor que eu para proteger Athena. Um cavaleiro de bronze que feriu no rosto um cavaleiro de ouro?

Marin sabia que era verdade, já faziam três anos que ele a alcançará em poder de combate. Tanto que para sua evolução, Aioria é que treinava ele em segredo. Thouma conseguira passar pela Capsula do Poder do Cavaleiro de Leão e o atingira com um relâmpago.

-E sabe como é Aioria em relação a traidores do Santuário, se ele descobre que você esta tramando alguma coisa, possivelmente ele mesmo a executaria. -Thouma era a voz da razão que Marin fazia questão de abafar em sua mente.

-Não creio que Aioria faria algo comigo. -A voz da amazona de prata sai tremula, pois aquilo era uma possibilidade, e ela odiava possibilidades, preferia as certezas, por mais duras que elas fossem.

-E ninguém vai sentir falta de um cavaleiro de bronze, e até aposto que você já tem um despacho oficial do Santuário com alguma desculpa qualquer, não é? - Marin tinha sim a desculpa perfeita, o aparecimento de cavaleiros negros pelo mundo como uma facção criminosa. Marin sempre estava um passo a frente de Thouma.

-Está bem, mas tome cuidado.

-Falando desse jeito parece que você é mais minha irmã do que a minha mestra! -Dizia Thouma enquanto pegava rapidamente o despacho oficial das mãos de sua irmã.

-Do mesmo jeito, Thouma. Não se vanglorie por ter acertado o rosto de Aoiria, ele podia ter te matado. -Marin, fala enquanto Thouma corria em direção da saída sul do Santuário, pois tinha que pegar um barco para chegar no Japão.

Thouma corria durante algum tempo, até que sentirá cosmos hostis a sua volta e resolveu parar. Ele não parecia ser suspeito, o cavaleiro para e deixa sua caixa de pandora no chão mostrando visivelmente o despacho falsificado do Santuário a mostra.

Thouma percebe que os cosmos deles, que são exatamente cinco, eram de nível de soldados ou no máximo de aprendizes fracassados, mas havia algo de familiar em seus cosmos. Como se já os sentisse recentemente.

-Estou em missão para o Santuário. -Levantava as ordens falsificadas do Santuário. Perceberá que um dos indivíduos fora embora. -Bem, já que não querem ver minhas ordens, vou me embora.

Ao se abaixar para carregar a caixa de pandora, os soldados descem em posição de ataque. Eles não eram soldados, mais sim asseclas de Shina, a Amazona de Prata de cobra. Aquilo não era nada mais, nada menos que uma emboscada. O cavaleiro de pegasus se batia na cabeça por não ter percebido antes.

-Vocês acham mesmo que podem me deter?

A resposta veio pelo ataque do assecla que estava atrás de Thouma, que apenas levará um chute em meio ao estomago. Que fazia a vítima perder todo ar e a consciência na mesma hora, o da direta investira também, e Thouma soltava uma cara de tédio, e o chutava no queixo; mais um golpe que deixava a vítima inconsciente. O da frente vinha muito rápido, era uma boa estratégia, ele até conseguiria acertar Thouma aos seus 10 anos. Ele acabara levando numa joelhada no nariz e na boca.

Ao acabar o giro de sua perna que ceifava três consciências, via apenas o que estava de pé estático, mas o cavaleiro não podia se dá ao luxo de deixar ele ir. E sumia da vista dele. O restante começava uma corrida, mas quando virava dera de cara com Thouma. O qual apenas dera um soco no seu estomago, fazendo o quarto sucumbir aos braços amenos da inconsciência.

O ruivo, ouve palmas e olha para a direção do som que elas vêm. Era Shina aplaudindo fracamente, e o assecla que fugiu para chama-la.

-Muito bem Pegasus, contra aprendizes a luta pode ser fácil, mas e contra um cavaleiro completo? Você pode dar conta? -Shina levantasse de onde estava sentada.

-Poder até posso, mas não tenho tempo para isso e não há ninguém que preencha esses requisitos aqui por perto. Por tanto deixe-me ir... -Esse comentário frusta Shina, como um moleque insolente daquele poderia dizer isso a ela. Thouma apenas caminha para pegar sua caixa de pandora,e ir para o porto de Athenas; até que seu caminho fora obstruído por um raio que era Shina atacando.

-Vou arrancar sua cabeça, assim a armadura pertencerá a Cassius. -Shina ataca com um golpe que visava o pescoço do cavaleiro que fora facilmente esquivado pelo próprio. Ao que parecia Thouma só queria pegar sua armadura e sair dali. E a amazona se sentia cada vez mais frustrada e atacava o irmão de Marin com mais intensidade; mas mesmo de costas ele continuava a esquivar de seus golpes e continuava a andar para reaver sua armadura.

Thouma não parece estar muito preocupado com os ataques da amazona, que o ataca com fúria. Ele tinha que encontrar Athena antes que outros a encontrassem. Até que um dos golpes fora certeiro, o cavaleiro só tivera tempo para não ter sua cabeça decapitada, provocando-lhe um corte superficial no rosto. O ruivo se enfurece, voltando-se para a sua ofensora.

Shina vê que o olhar de arrogância do jovem se tornou um olhar de determinação, senão estivesse máscara, ele poderia ver o rosto de surpresa da amazona.

-Vejo que não poderei te ignorar e você não me deixará passar. Então eu vou te derrubar.

Foi muito rápido, Thouma avançará com um soco no estomago de Shina e um chute em seu queixo que pareciam o mesmo golpe. Ela apenas se pegar sentido as dores do impacto do golpe dele, e de perceber que estava só em pé por causa da grande pedra em que estava. No instante seguinte sentia a sua máscara lhe sufocando, Thouma apertava a máscara sobre a parede fazendo a amazona perder a consciência por causa do sufocamento, no entanto Shina não era uma amazona de prata atoa.

Mesmo sofrendo o ataque de Thouma ela prepara seu golpe, sempre visando o pescoço, com seu golpe.

-GARRAS DO TROVÃO!

As unhas afiadas de Shina aliada a uma voltagem que mataria um humano desce como uma guilhotina para o cavaleiro, mas Thouma simplesmente segura o pulso dele com as mãos nuas. A força da amazona não parecia vencer a do cavaleiro, e o próprio choque das garras de trovão não parecia afeta-lo. Thouma reclinasse para chegar ao ouvido de Shina.

-Eu disse que não estava com tempo, e que não tinha ninguém com esses requisitos aqui por perto. -Thouma com um aperto mas forte, destrói a máscara de Shina e salta para trás.

Shina não acredita, ele não estava tentando sufoca-la, estava tentando quebrar a máscara dela! Uma das maiores humilhações para uma amazona, mais principalmente para ela. A amazona reclina a cabeça para que seus cabelos cobrissem seu rosto, e ainda colocava a mão no rosto. Realmente ele era o irmão de Marin, na época de treinamento Marin compensava a falta de força com táticas únicas.

Quando ela ameaça em ficar em posição de ataque, recebe um chute na nuca, e seu mundo deixa deixasse esvair, mais do que aquela noite. Sua ultima pergunta é como ele conseguiu aquilo sem fazer um único barulho?

Thouma pousa no chão, e retoma a posição ereta e altiva que era a mesma de sua irmã. Voltando o olhar para o ultimo obstáculo o assecla restante, voltando apenas ao seu olhar natural de indiferença e arrogância.

-Pretende me deter também ou cuidar de seus companheiros e de sua mestra. -A estática do soldado fora a resposta de Thouma, que pega a caixa de pandora, e passa pelo seu ultimo obstáculo, aplicando-lhe um golpe direto no pescoço, fazendo ele também perder a consciência. Afinal, Thouma não poderia se dar ao luxo dele avisar a outros cavaleiros, estava sem tempo pra isso.

E continuava a correr, para chegar o mais rápido que pudesse, Athena dependia dele.

-x-

Isaak chegava até a ilha de Andrômeda por intermédio de um barco de um pescador local, que na verdade era o oficiante encarregado a seguir ordens do cavaleiro de prata de Cefeus. O homem irritava um pouco Isaak, pois ele sempre falava. "Deve ser um desses o motivos de Mestre Cristal querer que eu tenha uma companhia." pensava Isaak quando o oficiante parava de falar para respirar.

Ao chegar, Isaak encontrava um campo de treinamento similar ao seu, só que em vez de gelo, havia uma agua tempestuosa e pedras que uma simples queda poderia furar o olho de alguém. Parecia que tudo ali na ilha de Andrômeda estava preste a te atacar se você não mostrasse o devido respeito e temor pelo local, assim como a Sibéria.

Pelo nível de cosmo, Albior estava acima do nível de Cristal, chegava a se aproximar do nível de Camus, o que era assustador. Um homem altivo, loiro e de olhar sempre compenetrado, realmente era assustador o nível de cosmo dos guerreiros de Andrômeda.

Albior percebia um cosmo desde que ele se aproximará, e temia que fosse mais um dos emissários do Santuário lhe cobrando explicações sobre coisas que ele não queria falar, mas ao ver a pele alva do jovem e a vermelhidão por causa do sol daquele dia era um dos guerreiros do ártico, provavelmente o discípulo de Cristal.

-O senhor é...

-Sim, sou Albior, o cavaleiro de prata de Cefeus. -Completava Albior, se Cristal mandou um mensageiro para ele, sendo o próprio discípulo a coisa era séria. -E você deve ser discípulo de Cristal, que veio entregar uma mensagem. Posso vê-la logo?

Isaak estava estático, apenas entregará o despacho oficial do Santuário e a carta que mestre Cristal lhe entregará. O mestre da ilha de Andrômeda abria as duas ao mesmo tempo e começava lê-las. Cristal enviará uma mensagem criptografada, dizendo que esse era seu pupilo e que ele não sabia nada sobre o golpe que eles pretendiam dar contra Ares, e que ele receberá de um cavaleiro de ouro para seu discípulo levar uma garota que possivelmente seria Athena. E pedia um auxilio.

Albior sempre deixou bem claro seus planos aos seus discípulos, mas a única que seria capaz de ajudar o jovem cavaleiro de bronze naquele momento era a pessoa que ele mais suspeitava na ilha. A única amazona, Pandora.

-"Pessima jogada Cristal, tinha que ser logo agora." -Sussurrava Albior consigo mesmo

-O que foi mestre Albior? -Isaak não havia entendido, só ouvira o nome de seu mestre no final.

-Nada... -tentava disfarçar o pensamento alto. -Só tenho uma pessoa pronta a lhe acompanhar guerreiro do ártico Pandora! Venha!

A amazona de bronze de Andrômeda para de treinar com June e obedece as ordens de seu mestre. Isaak se pega admirando a amazona de uma pele tão alva quanto a neve da Sibéria e naquele lugar que castigava a todos, ela era hipnotizante para Isaak.

-Esta é Pandora, a amazona de bronze de Andrômeda, ela vai ser seu apoio. -apresentava a discípula ao pupilo de Cristal.

-Eu sou Isaak, cavaleiro de bronze de Cisne. -Pandora aperta a mão de Isaak e ambos puderam sentir a diferença de seus treinamento. A mão de Isaak era calejada e dura, ao contrario da de pandora que parecia que nunca fora usada para agredir alguém. Ambos não soltaram a mão um do outro durante algum tempo. Ao perceberem o olhar de Albior, os dois param o cumprimento bruscamente.

-Pandora, você deve acompanha-lo e ser seu suporte. -Mas telepaticamente Albior falará que era pra evitar que Athena se machucasse, e para esperar ordens do enviado da amazona de Águia. -A amazona de Andrômeda afirma com a cabeça e se retira para pegar a armadura. -Acho que ela vai ser muito útil para sua missão Isaak.

O cavaleiro de bronze do ártico nem ouvira a voz do cavaleiro de prata fascinado por aquela beleza...

-x-

Quando cavaleiros negros estavam caídos, com muitas fraturas, e um quinto estava meramente ajoelhando balbuciando algo como um passado quase num estado comatoso, a frente dele estava uma amazona delicada trajando a armadura de fênix. Esmeralda, a guerreira da Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Que, apesar da máscara, olhava profundamente nos olhos do cavaleiro negro ali ajoelhado.

-Quer dizer que Jango está atrás de uma garota, a mando do Santuário? -Indagava ela a si mesmo, pois o homem era apenas um farrapo do que era antes. Como se aquela casca que ele chamará de corpo estivesse apenas recontando suas memórias indefinidamente. -E a mando do Santuário... Vejo que minha vingança vai ter que se estender aos cavaleiros do Santuário por macular os ideais de meu mestre.

A amazona de cabelos loiros e anatomia delicada empurrada o cavaleiro negro com um dedo fazendo ele 'desligar', e caminhava em direção da onde o sol abaixava.

-Japão... -era o que Esmeralda sussurrava enquanto andava deixando para trás os cinco inimigos, com um destino pior do que a morte, mas sim num eterno pesadelo.

-x-

-Hana, vamos conosco pro bar, comemorar que as provas acabaram. -dizia Hikari, uma amiga de Hana.

-Não posso, tenho que liberar o Makoto da sua função na loja e ainda prometi pra Eiri e pra Minu que passaria no orfanato, mas tarde.

-Você é tão certinha que dá raiva sabia?

-O que eu posso dizer? É dá minha natureza, não posso evitar... -Hana respondia sempre com aquele sorriso doce e suave.

Hana anda para a direção oposta dos amigos, já que sua loja ficava na área residencial, e seus amigos iam para a área comercial. Com ínumeros livros que estava carregando sabia que poderia ir tranquilamente, faltava ainda duas horas, mas baladas a incomodavam. Musica alta, muitas vozes, mas ela nunca recriminou quem ia.

Ela sentará no banco e começará a abrir uma barra de chocolate que havia comprado antes e olhava para aquela noite. Muitas estrelas brilhavam como nunca, focando a visão na abóboda celeste parecia que as estrelas tentavam se unir em um ponto que coincidiam sob a sua cabeça.

Brincava com seus pensamentos que um grande mal estava atrás dela e as figuras mitológicas vinham lhe proteger. Ela não sabia muito no acreditar desde encontrará aquele grego no porto. Será que o dono daquela caixa áurea viria reclamar seu pertence? Esperava ela que sim, achava que sua vida era esperar tal pessoa.

Depois de se perder em seus pensamentos, perceberá que estava perto do fim da barra de chocolate e que se passara uma hora e meia desde que ela ficou olhando as estrelas. Makoto iria reclamar muito, Hana pegava seus livros e começava a correr em direção a sua casa.

-x-

**Notas do capitulo:**

**Nenhum personagem me pertence, nem mesmo a Hana e em mesmo a Hikari! E acho que tenho que parar de falar com a patroa Juli. Acho que estou pegando a mania dela de criar casais improváveis...**

**Notas finais:**

**Nenhum personagem me pertence, nem mesmo a Hana e em mesmo a Hikari! E acho que tenho que parar de falar com a patroa Juli. Acho que estou pegando a mania dela de criar casais improváveis...**

**Como essa fic não faz parte dos meus projetos, só toco nela dependendo do meu humor e da aprovação do publico =P**

**Começo a reparar que eu estou recriando cavaleiros do Zodíaco O.o**

**Posso enrolar 20 anos com o roteiro XD**

**Hikari é propriedade intelectual de Luciane Rangel, escritora de Guardians**

-x-

_Notas da beta (em 4 de dezembro de 2010): Agora ela faz com certeza parte dos projetos do autor, rs_

_O novo link para o agora livro de Luciane Rangel é: livro-guardians dot blogspot dot com_


	3. Entre Deuses e Mortais

**Capítulo 2: Entre Deuses e Mortais**

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Após os cavaleiros de bronze acabarem de receber suas respectivas armaduras, se dirigem ao Japão para encontrar Hana, cada um com seu motivo. Porém, Ares faz a sua jogada, se utilizando dos cavaleiros negros para executa-la, assim sem ligação direta com o Santuário**

**Será que os cavaleiros de bronze conseguiram proteger Athena? Será que Ares conseguirá concretizar seus planos? E como o Grande Mestre consegue ainda ter o controle de todo o Santuário?**

-x-

-Então você mandou Thouma para proteger, Athena? -uma voz forte ecoava sobre Star Hill. O lugar de meditação dos Grandes Mestres do Santuário, e onde estão os corpos dos mesmos. Uma sobra altiva se mantia nas sombras enquanto Marin, a amazona de prata, estava curvada a sua frente.

-Sim, mestre. -A amazona estava frente a frente como, aquele que ela considerava, a mente mais avançada do Santuário. - Thouma é a pessoa que eu mais confio para essa missão, ele é realmente muito poderoso, e suas intenções são nobres.

-Marin, você sabe que o Santuário esta nesse caos pelas 'boas intenções' de uma pessoa. Seu irmão tem que encontrar a humildade e paz para crescer e poder alcançar todo o seu potencial. Atualmente ele não passa de uma criança rebelde e você sabe disso. -As palavras daquele homem junto com a sua poderosa voz eram como um soco no estomago de Marin, apesar de ser a verdade, Thouma era o sangue dela, como se fosse sua extensão natural. -Enquanto aos outros? Sabe de alguma coisa?

-Tenho apenas as mínimas informações possíveis para não suspeitarem de nossa ligação. Cristal apóia a revolução porém acha que seu discípulo mais poderoso não aceitará tomar parte dela sem provas, apenas o mais novo sabe. Cefeus tem praticamente um contingente de discípulos que não pode ser ignorado, mas que por enquanto ninguém possui o título de cavaleiro. Mestre Ancião, não temos contato com ele desde que ele adquiriu um pupilo. O segundo cavaleiro de ouro treina apenas um auxiliar mas nunca nos negou ajuda, mas mesmo assim somos poucos para um golpe de estado.

-Mas desde que Ares receberá a noticia de que a armadura de Sagitário está no Japão com uma jovem que bate com as características da jovem Athena, ele mobilizará os cavaleiros renegados para caça-la. Acha mesmo que Thouma será capaz de deter os cavaleiros negros? -indagava a voz.

-Sim, Thouma pode abater qualquer um, seu nível está entre um cavaleiro de prata;mas se o Grande Mestre mandar um cavaleiro de ouro não acredito que meu irmão poderá fazer algo sozinho.

-Entendo, agora vá Marin. Não quero que você corra perigo desnecessário. Afinal, essa área é proibida a todos os cavaleiros.

-Sim,mestre. -Marin sumia como um vulto.

-Que Athena guie nossos passos. -A voz poderosa torna-se melancólica começava a reza para que no final a justiça prevalecesse.

-x-

Mais um dia enfadonho na faculdade de Hana que apenas olhava o lindo dia que estava do lado de fora de sua sala, mas desde ontem, tudo estava estranho para ela. Ela se sentia perseguida, não ser sentia a vontade pra nada, ela temia estar com síndrome do pânico; porque não havia nada para ela temer. Porém tudo parecia mas soturno e vigilante que o normal. Hana volta a se concentrar em seus estudos, afinal tudo que lhe era ensinado seria lhe cobrado numa avaliação que estava próxima.

Mal sabia ela que era verdade, sua rotina estava sendo monitorada a dois dias pelos cavaleiros negros. Que apenas pacientemente esperavam sua presa sair um pouco de sua rotina para ataca, pois ela sempre estava cercada de pessoas e de acordo com as ordens de Gigars, sua morte tinha que passar desapercebida. Sem alarde nenhum.

Jango a achará rapidamente, pois realmente era assustador a precisão de tantas informações que ele lhe passou. Realmente, não tinha a menor graça para os cavaleiros negros negros cometer um simples assassino de um não-cavaleiro. Eles começaram matar todos os contrabandistas e criminosos da região, tornando dono de sues negócios. Na semana que eles chegaram já eram donos de todo submundo de Osaka.

-Mestre Jango, porque não nos envia para matar a tal garota. Estamos prontos! -Dizia o jovem de curtos cabelos negros e olhar vivaz. -Ela não vai nem saber o que lhe atingiu.

-Pegaso Negro está certo! Devemos agir. Sabe-se lá o que o Santuário está aprontando! Devemos ser leais a eles, e trucidar a garota. -dizia o jovem de feições malignas e delicadas, aliado a um cabelo verde-escuro.

-E você, Dragão Negro? Acha que estou errado? -dizia Jango enquanto recebia caricias de duas garotas de programa.

-Não me importa o que eles pensam. Estou apenas aqui para obedecer ordens. Nem mais, nem menos. -O longo cabelo negro-azulado do jovem era um contraste maligno com seu globo ocular, qual a parte deveria ser brinca era azulada com seus cabelos.

-Porque vocês não podem ser que nem o Dragão Negro? E o Cisne Negro? Não tenho noticias dele já algum tempo. -Após dizer isso, Jango se livrava das garotas de programa, inclinando em direção a sua mesa. -ONDE ESTÁ O CISNE NEGRO?

-Realmente não tenho noticias dele desde a noite. -Pegaso Negro assustado com a voz de Jango e sua feição de raiva.

-O idiota deve ter ido atrás da garota, sempre fazendo o que quer. Espero que a garota o mate. -Dragão Negro não mostrava nenhuma expressão de raiva, sarcasmo, nada. Apenas uma voz de certeza e obviedade.

-Procurem-lo, não quero saber! Vão os três, aquele idiota deve ser punido por desacatar minhas ordens. -Jango quebrará a mesa de onde estava com um golpe furioso.

Andrômeda e Pegaso Negro sorriem e se dirigem a porta, Dragão Negro é o ultimo a se levantar da poltrona onde estava, curvasse perante Jango e sai para buscar Cisne Negro. O mestre dos cavaleiros negros estava frustrado. Um erro qualquer eles não só teriam fênix atrás deles, mas sim todo o Santuário!

-Não acha que está demorando demais, Jango? -Um gigante ecoa sua voz num lado escuro da sala. -O Grande Mestre Ares, não tolera fracassos.

-Sua missão é recuperar a armadura, a nossa é matar a garota, Não se meta nos assuntos dos cavaleiros negros. Cuide da sua parte que cuidaremos da nossa. -Jango também sai deixando o gigante às sós com as duas garotas que estavam com ele.

-x-

Em um porto a noite, duas figuras haviam pulado de um barco cargueiro. Estavam soturnas apesar da luz que do sol que iluminava aquele recém-nascido dia.

-Então aqui é o Japão? -Fala a amazona de cabelos roxos para seu acompanhante, um jovem de cabelos auri-verdes.

-Temos que encontrar aquela garota e ir para o Santuário. -Dizia Isaak, abaixado atrás de uma caixa de suprimentos junto com a amazona de Andrômeda. Eles saberam o que fazer com o avatar dessa deusa maligna.

Pandora agradecia por ser uma amazona naquele momento, ela era e se sentia a pessoa mais falsa do mundo, afinal, ela só se tornará uma amazona de Athena por designo de Hypnos e Tanathos. Deuses que deveriam lhe ser gratos por tê-los liberto, mas tudo que eles fazem é manipula-la a seu bel-prazer; e agora ela estava mentindo para aquele cavaleiro que não tirava os olhos dela durante a viagem inteira, a amazona de bronze temia que ele suspeitasse dela, do mesmo jeito que Albior.

-Vamos, não temos tempo a perder. -Isso era uma verdade que Pandora falara, quanto mais rápido Athena morresse, sua vida e daquela pessoa poderiam ser devolvidas.

Isaak segue Pandora rumo para fora daquele lugar, ambos queriam terminar aquela missão o mais rápido mas do dois pelo motivo errado.

-x-

-Por favor, piedade... piedade... - dizia Sagita Negro chorando e implorando para seu algoz, já sem flechas envenenadas, já sem cosmo, e já sem o braço esquerdo, ele não queria morrer. Todo cavaleiro negro sabia que no dia que fossem derrotados não teriam misericórdia, mas aquilo era uma covardia, era como um garoto queimando formigas com uma lupa a luz do sol.

-Piedade? Desculpe, mas quando eu renasci fiz questão de deixar meu coração no inferno junto com meu mestre. -Esmeralda de Fênix, não era nem sombra da doce Esmeralda que era considerada a única coisa bela da Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Ela estava mais para um anjo de asas flamejantes cheio de dor e desejo de vingança.

Agarrando o rosto de Sagita Negro, é apenas escutado um grito abafado. Esmeralda aplicava um golpe flamejante contra a face do cavaleiro negro. Ao terminar, só deixará um rosto chamuscado e desfigurado.

A amazona de fênix joga o corpo para o lado e vai em direção do companheiro de Sagita Negro, que era Unicórnio Negro. Sua situação era tão precária quanto ao seu finado companheiro, com várias hemorragias, e com as duas pernas quebras, e ele chorava copiosamente. Não pelo o amigo, mas sim pela impotência de não fazer nada contra aquela situação.

A guerreira da Rainha da Morte lembrava daquelas lágrimas só que em seu rosto e de maneira mais intensa e dolorida. Ela abaixava e ficava a altura dos olhos do cavaleiro negro e tirava sua mascara, mostrava-lhe seu rosto. Com olhos que variavam do azul ao verde a medida que o sol batia neles, um rosto delicado e de expressões leves, exceto por profundas olheiras e lagrimas que caiam sem cessar do rosto dela.

Unicórnio Negro agora olha diretamente para sua algoz, e ela era linda. Até mesmo sua tristeza e dor, que pareciam infinitas perto da dele. Parecia o pior dos crimes faze-la chorar daquele jeito, era realmente perturbador.

-Todos aqueles que fintam os olhos nesse rosto vão morrer, isso é um fato. -Falava Esmeralda com a voz doce, mas a mesma voz que todo cavaleiro negro temia. -Você sabe um pouco da dor que eu sinto, fale-me onde Jango está!

-Não sei, só os Quatro Grandes Cavaleiros Negros sabem disso, tudo que posso dizer é que estamos atrás de uma garota. E que um deles já foi atrás da garota. -O cavaleiro negro sentia a vida se esvair, mas se forçava a continuar falando. -Se nós provocamos tanta dor em você, você tem o direito sagrado de se vingar. -Unicórnio Negro falecia sendo essa suas ultimas palavras.

-Eu espero que vocês sejam purificados por essas chamas, e renasçam como boas pessoas. -Esmeralda fechava os olhos do Cavaleiro Negro, para que ele descansasse em paz. -"Tudo existe um equilíbrio, quando uma pessoa sofre uma justiça maior que seu crime, para compensar o mundo lhe dá uma vida melhor. É o equilíbrio karmico que eu acredito". -Citava uma das frases de Guilty sem aquela mascara, a qual ela tanto odiava.

A amazona de bronze recoloca sua mascara e segue em direção de cosmos evoluidos e malignos...

-x-

Já no Santuário, Milo havia ganhando uns dias de folga, e sua mente apenas vagava ainda pelos acontecimentos do Japão. Uma urna dourada encontrada em pleno Japão, não apenas uma urna dourada, mas sim a urna da armadura de Sagitário, a armadura do traidor do Santuário.

"Ah, tem uma antiguidade de família. Uma dessas em casa, é uma com uma alusão a um centauro arqueiro, sagitário creio eu!"

O cavaleiro de Escorpião ainda se lembrava daquela garota, tudo que ele lembrava era do significado de seu nome: "Flores gostam de primavera". Realmente ela era uma flor, delicada, meiga... Estaria ele apaixonado? Ele mesmo sabia que não... ele a amava, mas não como as outras mulheres. Estava mais para uma irmã, uma mãe, alguém importante demais.

Milo estava lá a três horas exatas com a mente vagando em pleno o nada, até que uma voz lhe tirou de seu transe.

-Esteve me procurando, Milo? -Era Camus, o cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Aquário; o melhor amigo do grego em todo o Santuário. -Ainda estou chocado por ver você parado. Logo, o cavaleiro mais hiperativo das doze casas, e ainda pensando? É deveras intrigante.

-Para você me 'elogiar' desse jeito, você deve estar muito feliz. -Milo arqueava umas das sobrancelhas em direção ao amigo que sentava ao seu lado.

-Estou feliz apenas com o novo guerreiro do ártico, Isaak de Cisne; discípulo de Cristal. Um jovem muito promissor, devo acrescentar. -Milo fica feliz, pois apesar de todos acharem o lendário 'mago do gelo' sem emoção, ele sabia que estava feliz. Camus era muito ligado a legados, era como se enquanto houvesse cavaleiros manipulando o gelo, seu poder iria sobreviver sobre as épocas. -Mas não creio que foi para isso que passou para falar comigo, não é?

-Não é nada, apenas uma garota.

-Uma garota? O grande conquistador das doze casas está apaixonado. -Camus estava realmente surpreso, afinal seu melhor amigo achará finalmente um amor.

-Não é isso que você esta pensando, Camus. Ela é apenas uma menina. -Milo pela primeira vez estava corado, quando era citado ele e uma outra mulher, mas não era isso. Aquela japonesa era bem mais que isso, se é que era japonesa, afinal seus traços eram de uma grega.

-Não? Então me explique...

-Nem tudo pode ser racionalizado, seu frigido. -Milo respondia com o sorriso eterno que carregava no rosto, porém este era forçado.

Camus notará, já que Milo era uma pessoa de riso fácil e de atitudes espontâneas. Não era do feitio do companheiro se forçar a nada. Uma coisa que Milo é extremamente sincero, fosse com os outros ou consigo mesmo.

-Pois bem, vou deixa-lo filosofando sobre a vida. Tenho minhas tarefas a fazer, até logo. -Camus se levantava e fazia uma breve mensura.

-Obrigado, Camus. -Dizia Milo e voltando aos seus pensamentos, e a uma intuição que a garota que ele não tira da cabeça está com sérios problemas, porém os problemas do mundo superam os problemas de uma única pessoa... ou não?

-x-

No salão do Grande Mestre, Saga que fingia ser o Grande Mestre estava diante de dois cavaleiros auxiliares. Gigars, seu vassalo direto, e Píton, o vassalo de Gigars. Todos os três seres tinham uma aparência malévola e uma presença desagradável. Raramente um cavaleiro de boa índole, se sentia bem no mesmo local com esses seres.

-E então Gigars, já se passou uma semana e nada da morte daquela garota, não é? -O Grande Mestre Ares, era sempre exigente, e costuma dar punições exemplares para quem desobedece suas ordens e punia mais ainda quem falhava.

-Os cavaleiros negros estão montando todo um cenário para matar a garota, já que Vossa Santidade queira que tivesse o máximo de sigilo possível. -Gigars tremia e suava excessivamente, Ares era intimidador e governava o Santuário com mãos de ferro.

Gigars convencia-o, afinal por mais que Ares quisesse a morte de Athena, ela deveria ser sutil, já que Milo entrará em contato com a mesma. E apesar de querer ignorar o fato, sabia que havia um 'movimento' contra ele dentro do Santuário. Membros sem rosto que ele desconhecia, os únicos que ele poderia realmente confiar era nos dois presentes. Afinal, eles sabiam de toda a verdade e ficaram calados, e ambos são covardes demais para tentar algo.

-Píton, mandou quem eu ordenei? -perguntava Ares, com a mesma voz poderosa.

-Sim, Vossa Santidade. Ela já está lá com o ordenado.

Ares sabia que se os cavaleiros negros falhassem, ele ainda teria uma carta na manga, e por mais que os anarquistas que quisessem derruba-lo, ele os mataria sem piedade. Realmente, por mais que eles fizessem alguma coisa, mas ainda não era o suficiente para ter todas as possibilidades ao seu favor.

Passos eram escutados, em direção do salão do Grande Mestre. Píton e Gigars olham aflitos para trás, devido ao cosmo enorme que vinha. Já Ares sabia de quem se tratava e sorria por de tras da mascara. Até que os portões se abriram e revelavam o ser que adentrava ao salão.

Era Shaka, o cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Virgem.

Um homem loiro, de cabelos demasiadamente liso. Com uma postura sempre de concentração e de olhos fechados. Com um ponto único encontrado na testa. O mesmo homem que é considerado o "ser mais próximo dos deuses". Sua presença já era um milagre, ele estava sempre confinado na casa de Virgem, meditando; mas aquele cavaleiro que era a reencarnação de Buda estava ali parado.

-Chamou-me, ó Grande Mestre? -Apesar da parecia serena, o cavaleiro de Virgem possuía uma voz limpa e forte.

-Sim, Shaka. -Saga queria que tudo desse certo, e quem melhor para fazer o seu serviço do que Shaka, mas aquilo era uma faca de dois gumes. Afinal, se Shaka suspeitasse dele, certamente ele estaria morto. -Preciso que você elimine os cavaleiros negros que assolam o Japão, possivelmente haja cavaleiros de Athena com eles. Se eles interferirem, elimine-os também...

-Não acha isso um exagero de força, Grande Mestre? Não acha que é demais me mandar para elimina-los?

-Está perdendo a humildade Shaka? -Saga provocava o cavaleiro mais poderoso das doze casas. -Acha que está tão acima de todos para recusar essa ordem? Ou não acha que pode cumpri-la? Será que terei que convocar Aldebaran ou Aioria para fazer realizar essa missão?

Realmente era uma carta perigosa de Saga, mas que fizera efeito. Shaka vivia ao encontro da perfeição, para além de alcançar o Nirvana, mas também para chegar aos pés de suas outras gerações. Era realmente um fardo enorme para Shaka, mas o egocentrismo que ele sofria parecia ser mais sólido que a dúvida das ações do Grande Mestre.

-Isso não será necessário... -Shaka caira na manipulação de Saga. -Mas necessito de uma semana para terminar de treinar meus pupilos para serem cavaleiros de prata de Lótus e Pavão.

-Apenas uma semana...

-Que coisa horrorosa de se ver, um cavaleiro questionando as ordens do Grande Mestre, o porta-voz de Athena, ou seja, a minha voz no santuário. -Uma jovem de dezoito anos, de vestido branco saia de trás das cortinas. Loira de um olhar negro e profundo, porém com uma luz vivida.

-Athena... -Exclamavam Gigars e Píton, na visão da deusa, agora eles eram mais insignificantes do que nunca, entre as reencarnações de duas divindades. Além mesmo do Grande Mestre, que era basicamente o 'pai' de uma dessas divindades e que tinha autoridade sobre a outra. Dos presentes no Salão do Grande Mestre, apenas Gigars e Píton realmente pareciam humanos.

-Eiri, você deveria estar em seu quarto descansando. Esses assuntos mundando não deveriam chegar a você. -Saga se referia a Athena pelo nome que ela ganhara no mundo dos humanos.

-Me diga, Ares. Se você ouvisse, de uma pessoa que jurou-lhe proteger que acha demais agir para me proteger, e recusasse a sua missão, que lhe fora você descansaria? -Eiri foi mais cruel com as palavras, que o próprio Saga com as palavras proferidas.

-Perdoe-me, Athena. -Shaka ajoelhava curvando mais humildemente do que Gigars e Píton naquele momento, eram cenas únicas demais para ambos num só dia. Um cavaleiro de ouro ajoelhado, uma divindade pedindo perdão, era quase que inconcebível para eles, mas não mudava o fato daquilo estar acontecendo. -Entrarei em penitencia para redimir esse meu pecado.

-Sua punição vai ser acelerar o treinamento de seus discípulos, agora você terá um prazo de quatro dias. Meu renascimento, apesar de ser uma benção, é sempre um sinal de guerra santa. Preciso de todos os meus cavaleiros protegendo a mim e aos meus domínios.

-Sim, suas ordens seram acatadas, Athena. -Era inviável, acelerando o treinamento de Shiva e Agora daria em uma semana, mesmo eles treinando no Salão das Twin Sal, mas se era uma ordem de Athena, ele não poderia desacatar e em sua mente, se alguém podia fazer aquilo era ele. -Permita-me partir agora.

-Claro, Shaka. Gigars e Píton, vão com ele. Preciso conversar com Ares.

Os três se retiram, primeiramente Shaka, para depois Gigars e Píton. Afinal, mesmo antes dessa cena, nunca se postariam ao lado dele. E agora muito menos por ver o ser mais próximo de deus se curvar.

Píton fecha a porta deixando Athena e o Grande Mestre sozinhos...

-Você veio na hora certa. -Ares levantava de sua cadeira e caminhará até ficar frente a frente de sua deusa.

-Achava mesmo que eu deixaria o homem que eu escolhi, fazer uma jogada tão arriscada sem ter um suporte. -Eiri tirava a máscara de Ares, que revelava uma face insana de ódio e vasos capilares do globo ocular beirando ao rompimento, dando-lhe um olhar de sanguinolência.

-Se eu contasse com você, eu seria tolo demais para confiar na deusa da discórdia, não é? -Eiri aplica em ares um beijo que lhe é retribuído com violência, chegando a aparecer um filete de sangue onde os dois lábios se chocavam.

Até que algo interrompe o beijo de Eiri, as mãos do próprio amante estavam estrangulando-a, mas dessa vez não era Ares, era Saga, o cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Gêmeos. Apenas o olhar de Saga havia mudado para o de sempre, olhos gentis e ao mesmo tempo determinados.

-Sem você essa reunião não estaria completa, meu querido Saga. -Eiri falava com dificuldades, pois apesar de ainda ser Ares, Saga sempre tinha uma vontade mais forte que quebrava a vontade de Ares.

-Vadia desgraçada, não vou permitir que macule o nome de Athena e seu Santuário. -Saga tentava manter sua consciência e estrangular a reencarnação de Eris, mas fazer as duas coisas era extremamente difícil, mas uma coisa dependia da outra. -Vou te matar e me matar depois, assim tudo poderá ocorrer normalmente, e você nunca tocara um dedo em Athena.

Inconscientemente a mão de Saga começava a afrouxar sobre o pescoço de Eiri, Ares ainda tinha posse do corpo, apesar da consciência de Saga ainda estar prevalecendo.

-Não adianta Saga, a semente plantada em seu coração pelo finado Kanon é alimentada por meu cosmo. Se você apenas Ares, você poderia fazer isso, mas as armaduras respondem as minhas benções, e não as de Athena. -Eris passava a mão no pescoço recém-apertado. -Mas devo admitir que você tem uma vontade forte, mas isso é porque eu ainda não consegui adquirir meu poder total; mas quando isso acontecer... Você será apenas uma lembrança.

Saga sabia que era verdade, apesar de ser Eris, ela falava a verdade. Era um esforço enorme que ele fazia a cada tentativa, e a cada tentativa parecia que Ares estava no controle cada vez mais. O que seria do mundo sendo regido pela deusa da discórdia? Os cavaleiros da esperança sendo manipulados por uma das vassalas de Ares, o real deus da guerra? O que ele, uma mera mente sem o um corpo poderia fazer?

O mundo de Saga começava a ficar vermelho de novo, sua mente começava a se esvair, para ser trancafiada numa parte esquecida da memória. E novamente Ares emergia para a consciência ativa, ele praguejava por ser fraco. Por ainda ceder espaço a mente de Saga, ele tinha uma deusa do lado dele e mesmo assim não conseguia se libertar desse fardo. Sua real fraqueza era ele mesmo.

Eris olhava para seu escolhido com pena e dó, afinal, ele ainda era um humano, Ares era uma criação para suprir a falta de Kanon. E o outro irmão seria mais útil que ele, mas ela também despertará tarde demais para salva-lo, mas Saga\Ares era mais poderoso que seu irmão, mas ao matar Athena, ela poderia evaporar a existência de Saga e deixar para sempre Ares no comando.

-x-

A aula de Hana havia acabado, para logo haver uma prova no horário seguinte. Ela sempre preferiu estudar sozinha, e fora para a área mais arborizada do campus. Um lugar enorme e tranquilo, o maior risco dela era encontrar um casal de namorados apaixonados. Carregada de livros e anotações, ela sentava num dos vários bancos que haviam lá.

Aquele lugar a tranquilizava, mas apesar disso, ainda sentia medo de alguma coisa, mas ultimamente ela anda sentindo coisas demais sem explicação. E tentava voltar sua atenção a matéria, com um livro na mão e uma maçã na outra, pois não havia comido nada ainda.

Uma brisa muito fria passa pelo seu corpo quase congelando sua alma, mas estava em pleno o verão, pela sua sensação térmica, parecia que o inverno havia chegado bem mais cedo. Até que Hana vê o impossível. Um cristal de gelo, mas esse era negro, como se fosse um prenuncio maligno de uma nova era glacial.

Ao tentar recolher seus livros, ela da de cara com um um homem, de cabelos negros-esverdeados, trajando negro e com algumas placas de metal também muito negro, com uma tiara no rosto que dava a lembrança de uma ave e asas. Era um homem realmente assustador.

-Então estamos enrolando tanto para nisso? -Cisne Negro odiava coisas pendentes e sempre fora imediatista. Porque não mata-la logo?

Hana não tinha pra onde fugir, sempre tiverá uma constituição fraca. E pelo físico daquele homem, ele poderia realmente alcança-la e mata-la enquanto ela tentasse. Aos poucos passos que dava para trás ao aproximar de Cisne Negro, ela tropeçará numa das raízes. E estava desprotegida a mercê dele.

Fechando os olhos se preparando para o pior, ela leva as mãos ao rosto para ter a certeza de não ver acena de sua morte nem de relance; mas o momento do golpe derradeiro nunca chegará. Apenas o som de um relâmpago fora ouvida.

Ao reabrir os olhos, vira um segundo homem, mas esse de armadura alva com contornos vermelhos. Com um elmo completo, com cabelos ruivos, ao procurar o seu atacante com armadura negra, vira ele caido com um forte hematoma no rosto. Hana lembrara das explicações de Milo, seria que havia mais cavaleiros a não ser os de ouro? E porque esse interesse nela?

-Quem é você? -Cisne Negro se levantava, mas suas pergunta era apenas retórica, pois ele deveria ser o original de Pegasus. Já que sua armadura é idêntica a de Pegasus Negro.

-Sou apenas seu destino fatídico, seu guia para o inferno. -Thouma com sua eterna confiança, fintava o inimigo com a mesma determinação de sempre. O que começava a irritar Cisne Negro. Como ele tem a coragem de acertar um dos quatro cavaleiros negros? Ele só temia Fênix pela capacidade de imortalidade dela, mas Pegasus poderia morrer e ficaria morto.

-TEMPESTADE DE GELO NEGRO!

-"Pela dimensão do golpe, ele quer acertar a mim e a Athena." -Pensava Thouma rapidamente para logo em seguida pegar Hana e sair da linha do golpe.

O salto de Thouma foi tão alto que parecia que ele havia ganhando a capacidade de voar, mas a rajada de vento gélido negro continuava a ser disparado. Thouma manobrava com o peso de Hana para desvia-la da rota das rajadas.

Fora bem-sucedido, aterrissando com ela no chão, ao mesmo momento que ele a largou, o cavaleiro de Pegasus investe contra Cisne Negro. Enquanto que o cavaleiro negro disparava sua rajada negra glacial, o ruivo avança desviando por poucos centimetros dos golpes. No final, aplicando-lhe um chute contra seu oponente.

Cisne Negro vai em direção a uma arvore, mas antes de seu choque é pego rapidamente por um vulto escuro e some. Thouma se surpreende por não ter acompanhado aquela velocidade, mas sente agora que aquele lugar esta com mais três focos de cosmos negros além de Cisne Negro. Thouma se pega prestes a encarar quatro cavaleiros negros.

Ao ver a colina mais a frente, Thouma encontra os quatro portadores de cosmo negro, um deles, portanto a armadura de Pegasus só de coloração negra. Todos riem, menos Cisne Negro, que começava a reclamar que poderia derrotar o cavaleiro de Pegasus.

-Veja seu estado, você é um fracassado Cisne Negro. -Andrômeda Negro fazia questão de deixa-lo claramente frustado.

-Nós quatro vamos dar um jeito nesse cavaleiro. -dizia Pegasus Negro.

Mas todos os cavaleiros dali, sentiram dois cosmos se aproximar. Vindo correndo, eram os cavaleiros originais de Cisne e Andrômeda. A diferença de poderes começava a diminuir. Apesar de ainda os cavaleiros negros estarem em vantagem, já não poderiam que a garota, que estava estatista desde pousada no chão por Pegasus.

-Nossas ordens são apenas para levar este idiota de volta. -dizia Dragão Negro sem emoção alguma. -Nosso confronto terá que esperar.

Os quatro desapareciam em pleno ar, Thouma tenta ir atrás deles mas cai de joelhos, percebendo que fora atingido por Cisne Negro na perna enquanto salvava Athena. Se culpava por não ter visto isso antes, mas no calor da batalha ele ignorava sumariamente as queixas de seu corpo.

Isaak vai em direção de Thouma, enquanto Pandora vai ver como está Hana.

-Tudo bem, amigo? - Isaak vê que o gelo negro que cobria superficialmente a perna de Pegasus era o mesmo de seu golpe. Um golpe que pode ser lançado a mesma temperatura do pó de diamante, era de fato um oponente a ser temido, mas o cavaleiro estava bem apesar de tudo. Significava que ele também era poderoso.

Thouma apenas via aquele cavaleiro de cabelos auri-verdes, lhe estendendo a mão, como se ele realmente precisasse de ajuda para fazer seu trabalho.

-Vendo o olhar de arrogância nos olhos do cavaleiro de Pegasus, ele retira a mão e começa a se apresentar.

-Sou Isaak de Cisne, cavaleiro de bronze do ártico mando pelo Santuário para...

Isaak não conseguiu completar sua apresentação pois fora atingido por Thouma com um soco carregado de eletricidade, ao abrir espaço para uma visualização. O cavaleiro de Pegasus se utiliza de seu Relâmpago Celeste para acertar a amazona que acompanhava Cisne, de maneira tão precisa que Pandora é atingida se ao menos revidar e sem acertar a reencarnação de Athena.

Thouma não esperava se confrontar com cavaleiro naquele momento, pensava que só teria que dar cabo dos cavaleiros negros. Ares pensava em tudo, Thouma achava que só faltava ele enviar um dos cavaleiros de ouro para aniquilar Athena. "Que venham todos" -pensava Thouma

-PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

O golpe de Isaak era mais forte do que o de Cisne Negro, e com maior velocidade, mas apesar da perna dormente, Thouma estava sem estorvos para lutar, apesar de estar dois contra um, n,ão pretendia lutar, apenas queria sair dali com Athena.

O cavaleiro de Pegasus salta novamente escapando totalmente do golpe e vai em direção de Hana para fugir com ela. Pandora tentava manter sua consciência, pois ela mesmo não era acostumada com lutas, e apesar da influência dos deuses Gêmeos Hypnos e Tanathos, era difícil manter as correntes sobre o seu controle, mas mesmo assim ela levava outro golpe, dessa vez um soco, se afastando mais ainda de Athena.

Porém, sem ver Isaak, faz a mesma coisa com ele, e lhe aplica um soco em meio ao rosto. jogando o ruivo para longe também.

-Como você tem coragem e a ousadia de atacar outros cavaleiros que nem você? Você deve ser um louco ou um traidor. -urrava Isaak.

-Traidor, eu? -A face de Thouma começa a se enrubescer. -Traidor são vocês que obedecem ao Santuário, e aquela falsa deusa que vocês chamam de Athena!

O sangue que fervia em Thouma, agora também ferve em Isaak, e ambos aumentam seu cosmo ao máximo. Eles visavam usar seus golpes mais poderosos. Pandora corria para proteger a garota, ela mesmo não sabia o porque de estar fazendo isso, mas sabia do jeito que o cosmo dos dois cresciam, o ponto de choque, faria um estrago enorme.

-AURORA BOREAL!

-ALTURA MÁXIMA!

Gelo e relâmpago vão ao encontro um do outro, mas eles não chegam a se encontrar. Ambos os cavaleiros ficam surpreso pela inatividade de seus golpes, como se algo os repelissem. E ambos cessam o ataque para ver um quarto combatente que se colocava entre os dois golpes.

Outro cavaleiro, mas esse de uma armadura verde esmeralda, havia bloqueado ambos os golpes com um escudo no braço esquerdo, a Aurora Boreal, e com o próprio punho direito a Altura Máxima, deixando Thouma e Isaak seriamente assustados com tamanho poder defensivo e ofensivo ao mesmo tempo.

-Sinceramente, não acham que estam muito grandinhos para saber quem é o macho-alfa? -Okko sempre se utilizando seu corpo e seu sarcasmo como armas, mas ele mesmo se impressionava com a armadura de Dragão, com um poder defensivo e ofensivo desse porte.

-Mais um traidor. -Isaak ainda estava com seu cosmo crescente e com ódio de ambos que só fazia crescer. Como esses rebeldes podem se voltar contra o Santuário. -Se apresente, a menos que queira uma cova rasa e anônima...

-Quem você esta chamado de traidor, seu desgraçado? -Thouma se enfurecia assim como Isaak.

-Parem com isso crianças! -dizia Okko que estava na faixa etária de todos presentes. -vou me apresentar, sou Okko de Dragão, cavaleiro de bronze vindo de Rozan, discípulo único do Mestre Ancião.

Pandora e Thouma, cessam por um instante com a citação de Okko. Ele era discípulo do venerável Mestre Ancião? Um dos conselheiros da revolta contra Ares, enviou seu pupilo direto!

-Não me interessa quem é você nesse momento, só quero cumprir o que me foi ordenado, que é levar a garota comigo para o Santuário.

-Isso seria o mesmo de você mesmo mata-la, Isaak. - Dizia Pandora ainda segurando Hana. O verdadeiro Grande Mestre Mestre fora morto há anos, e colocou uma falsa Athena no Santuário. E os revoltosos contra esse ato que não vêm à tona, decidiram ir contra o Grande Mestre e a falsa Athena.

-E como você sabe de tudo isso?

-Porque meu mestre, Albior de Cefeus, é um dos líderes dessa rebelião, inclusive seu mestre também Isaak, Cristal também é um dos lideres 'Golpe de Estado'

-Impossível, mestre Cristal nunca me esconderia isso!

-E você teria acreditado em tudo isso? - -De acordo com as minhas ordens eu deveria impedir que você levasse Athena ao Santuário.

-Eu vim a mando de Marin de Águia. - -E Okko, é discípulo de um dos conselheiros dessa rebelião contra o Santuário.

Era difícil Isaak assimilar aquilo, parecia que tudo que ele acreditava estava desmoronando. Thouma vira que estava fraco e caira sentado. Pandora verificava se não havia quebrado nada graças aos golpes de Thouma, enquanto Okko com um movimento brusco de braço, tirava o gelo preso de seu escudo.

-E como eu encaixo nisso? -Perguntava Hana sem entender muito, Okko e Pandora se entreolharam como se um perguntasse ao outro como explicar a garota que ela era a deusa protetora da humanidade?

Isaak ainda estava perdido em seu mundo, até que Thouma com dificuldade se levantou e foi até Hana para lhe explicar.

-Você é a reencarnação de Athena, a...

-A deusa da guerra e sabedoria? -Hana interrompia a explicação de Thouma completando sua frase.

-Como você sabe? -Indagada Pegasus.

-Faço faculdade de história. -Hana sorria com a afirmação, pois adorava história.

-Então deve ser mais fácil te explicar... Existem homens que... -Thouma fora novamente interrompido

-Protegem a humanidade que são regidos pelas constelações, com o poder de abrir fendas na terra e rasgar o céu? E que protegem Athena?

-É... -Thouma, começava a se perguntar o que ensinavam naquela faculdade, para Hana saber tanto.

-Vem cá se você sabe de tudo, porque você esta perguntando, hein? -Okko fazia a sua voz ser a pergunta de todos presentes.

-Eu só sei disso porque já havia encontrado um homem como vocês, mas ele tinha uma armadura dourada, só não lembro bem como ele era; já tem algum tempo isso. Mas eu ainda anão entendi essa obsessão por mim? Só porque eu tenho uma caixa dourada como relíquia de família? -Hana explicava com uma voz serena, porém com um tom de indignação.

Os cavaleiros de bronze, exceto Isaak que não conheciam a história, de que Athena fora salva por Aioros de Sagitário, porém apenas seu cadáver foi encontrado. Sem a armadura ou a criança que ele carregava, era quase inegável que ela era Athena.

-Só me respondam uma coisa, se essa garota é Athena. Quem é que esta no Santuário em seu lugar? -Isaak perguntava, mas apesar de tudo, nenhum deles tinham essa resposta. Pois essa era a grande dúvida que pairava entre os cavaleiros que estavam contra Ares.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, todos sentem um cosmo enorme se aproximando. Junto com ele, uma onda de calor muito forte. Todos pensavam que a porta do inferno fora aberta. Era a única explicação.

Hana sente o calor mas não tem a capacidade de sentir o cosmo, mas pela expressão dos cavaleiros, aquilo não era coisa boa.

Saindo de uma parte do parque, aparecia uma figura tão ao mais feminina quanto Hana, mas essa estava protegida por uma armadura do zodíaco que nenhum deles podiam reconhecer, pois nunca ouviram falar naquela armadura.

A silhueta de uma amazona loira saia das sombras das arvores que lhe davam abrigo, envolta em um cosmo alaranjado-flamejante, com sentimentos de tristeza, dor e vingança queimando. Os quatro se colocam em posição de guarda em volta de Hana, inclusive Isaak que ainda duvidava de tudo aquilo.

-Então, você é a garota de quem eles falavam? -Dizia a amazona com uma voz frágil. -Preciso que você venha comigo.

-E o que faz você pensar que vamos deixa-la ir com você? - dizia Pandora para a outra amazona presente.

-Simplesmente porque nenhum de vocês vai poder me deter...

-x-

**Notas finais:**

**Realmente, acho que essa fic ta saindo fora do meu controle...**

**Cada idéia que eu tenho que me dá medo!**

**E como perceberam, preciso urgentemente de um(a) beta u.u**

**Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo O.o**

**Agradecimento aos comentários da Patroa Juli, Fênix_Fire, Nina e da mana Virgo! **

**-x-**

_Notas da beta (em 4 de dezembro de 2010): Uia! Eu ainda não era a beta, rs. (Tá que eu nem lembro se betei esse capítulo :P)_


	4. Palavras, Acordos e Chamas

**Capítulo 3 – Palavras, Acordos e Chamas**

**No capitulo anterior de Alma Nova...**

**Ares preocupado com a repercussão de ter mandado os cavaleiros negros eliminar Athena, ludibria Shaka, o cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Virgem, a destruí-los em uma semana, mas com a ajuda de Eiri, a falsa Athena o tempo é encurtado em quatro dias; mas não mandando eliminar os cavaleiros negros mas sim todos os cavaleiros associados a eles.**

**Ainda no santuário, Marin reporta a situação atual ao líder da rebelião contra Ares, mas este teme a segurança de Athena mas mãos do jovem cavaleiro de bronze.**

**Já no Japão, Cisne Negro embosca Hana e tenta elimina-la, mas não consegue graças a intervenção de Thouma, que acaba sendo acompanhado também por Isaak de Cisne e Pandora de Andrômeda, após alguns maus entendidos, e a chegada de Okko de Dragão tudo fica meio que esclarecido, mas surge Esmeralda de Fênix reivindicando Hana, e ameaça aos outros cavaleiros mata-los.**

**Seria capaz Esmeralda capaz de mata-los e usar Athena como isca para os cavaleiros negros?**

-x-

-O que você disse? -Isaak não acreditava que uma amazona tão franzina pudesse falar daquela maneira com ele, apesar dela possuir um cosmo assustador ele não aceitava o fato de ser desafiado.

-Me entreguem a garota e ninguém precisa sair ferido... ou até mesmo morrer.

O cosmo de Esmeralda não vacilava mesmo estando na presença de quatro cavaleiros de bronze de cosmos poderosos; seu raciocínio era lógico, os cavaleiros negros queriam a garota, se ela pegasse a garota os quatro cavaleiros negros iriam aparecer ou com sorte, até mesmo Jango. Ela não pretendia fazer mal algum a garota, Esmeralda só queria os cavaleiros negros a sua mercê.

-Acha mesmo que pode ameaçar quatro cavaleiros de bronze? -Você está a serviço do santuário? -Perguntava Thouma, se preparando para a pior resposta e a um ataque rápido.

-Eu quero é mais que o Santuário e Athena morram, eles não fazem falta nenhuma a esta terra... como a deusa protetora da terra permitiu que cavaleiros negros fossem confinados e não destruídos? Como podem ainda deixar que essa humanidade podre ainda seja assim! Se a vontade divina é tão superior, porque ela não molda esse mundo! Porque se os deuses são perfeitos, porque suas criações não eram também?

Aquela era questão que assolava todo mortal da terra que se encontrava numa situação desesperadora, onde nem mesmo a fé mantem a força de vontade. Todos ali sentiram o peso das palavras ditas pela amazona de fênix, mas Hana lacrimeja inconscientemente, pela tristeza e revolta que ela carrega.

-Me entreguem a garota e ninguém sai morto. -tentava se recompor Esmeralda após aquele desabafo.

Thouma ataca com toda sua velocidade, com um raio energizado em seu punho visando acabar com ela antes mesmo dela atacar, pois pelo tamanho do cosmo que transbordava dela, se ela o manifestasse, eles estariam em desvantagem.

Mas o golpe de Pegasus não encontra seu alvo, mais rápida do que ele, Fênix desvia com um passo para trás, o que deixa os outros cavaleiros perplexos. Hana apenas vira uma arvore cair e o ruivo com um olhar furioso para a jovem de armadura.

-Golpe de sorte. -dizia Thouma para sua rival. -O próximo não errarei. -Ele elevava mais ainda seu cosmo, junto com a densidade do relâmpago que era alimentado pela sua vontade de derrota-la.

-Mesmo que você queria, não vai conseguir, você é muito lento.

Era a ofensa que faltava para Thouma querer matar a amazona. Zombar de seu principal atributo era o cumulo, e ainda numa velocidade assustadora, mas dessa vez Esmeralda parece também atacar. Um ataque simultâneo que quase não fora visto nem pelos cavaleiros de fora da luta.

-x-

No Santuário, Marin ainda não tinha noticia de Thouma e nem se ele já encontrará Athena, apenas sabia que Shina estava sobre cuidados médicos graças a agressão de seu irmão. Ela orava para que nada mais desse errado, rezava para que não fosse um erro mandar seu irmão para proteger Athena, devia ela mesmo ter ido, ela era menos impulsiva que o irmão. E será que ele estava certo. Que ela própria não conhecia, seu irmão que ela mesmo criara?

-Marin?

A amazona se assustará com o chamado de seu nome, perdida em tantos pensamentos e preocupações que não notará que ela estava ainda no Santuário controlado por um tirano, não podia se dar ao luxo de abaixar a guarda.

-Esta tudo bem?

Ao se virar, ela encontra Aioria, o cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Leão. E o amor de sua vida, o homem que abaixava toda a sua guarda só em estar lá.

-Sim, só cansada de toda essa violência no Santuário, vivemos uma época de relativa paz, com nossa Deusa presente e ainda não sinto paz de espirito. Como se algo estivesse fora do seu lugar.

-Deve ser esse grupo de anarquistas dentro do Santuário, que querem acabar com a vida do Grande Mestre e com a vida de Athena. - Aioria cerrava os pinhos com raiva. -Mesmo com a morte de um de seus lideres que era meu irmão, sangue do meu sangue. Eles continuam existindo, como se sua morte não fosse nada além de um inconveniente aos seus vis planos.

Marin apenas sente seu sangue gelar, afinal aquela era uma verdade apesar de estar bastante distorcida. Aioros havia fugido com Athena, e ao descobrir isso o "Mestre" uniu aqueles com os ideais de justiça mais fortes; mas Aioros não era o fundador, ele era o mártir daquela causa.

Porém, o ideal da amazona balançava quando o cavaleiro de Leão começava a proclamar aqueles discursos de "caça aos traidores remanescentes". Ela sabia que ele não era uma má pessoa, assim como a maioria dos cavaleiros do Santuário. A real culpa era de Saga, o cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Gêmeos.

No entanto, para Marin era assustador para ela pensar que poderia um dia a vir enfrentar Aioria. E se o enfrentaria...

-Sempre esqueço de te agradecer por ter treinado Thouma. Ele me alcançou muito rápido, se fosse treinado por mim ele não evoluiria, apenas ficaria estagnado. Muito obrigado.

-Não precisa agradecer, Marin. Realmente ele tem muito poder e é muito habilidoso, tanto que conseguiu me acertar; mas acho ele muito arrogante sobre as habilidades dele. Ele ainda vai sofrer quando encontrar alguém mais habilidoso que ele.

-Do estagio que ele se encontra, ferindo você no rosto, não creio que um cavaleiro de bronze possa derrota-lo. Ele tem poder pra me derrotar.

-Isso não deveria ser uma coisa para você se orgulhar, Marin. -Aioria brincava com o comentário.

Marin ria por debaixo da máscara, como se estivesse relaxa, e a verdade que estava.

-Mestre Aioria, Mestre Marin. -O dono da voz era de um dos emissários do santuário. -Viram por acaso a mestra Shina?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com Shina? -indagava Aioria.

-Ela estava hospitalizada, junto com alguns discípulos dela, mas essa manhã ela sumiu. -Marin sabia que aquilo não era bom sinal, Shina sempre fora uma pessoa vingativa, e com certeza iria atrás de Thouma para mata-lo pela humilhação de quebrar sua máscara.

-E ela falou sobre seu agressor? -perguntava Marin

-Não... e ao que parece os seus discípulos tem ordens para não falar também. E eles morreriam antes mesmo de dar a informação.

-Por que a preocupação, Marin? -perguntava Aioria, pois ele mesmo sempre soubera que ambas eram inimigas mortais. Desde a entrada de ambas na confradaria.

Marin se pega entre a cruz e a espada, devia ter interrogado o mensageiro depois. Agora se encontrava numa situação delicada em que deveria medir cada palavra sua e rápido, pois esse silêncio que ela usava para pensar, apenas fazia a semente de duvidas que Aioria tinha crescer e ter raízes.

-Vou continuar a procura-la, com licença. - O mensageiro se retirava velozmente.

-Pode ser que um dos traidores tenha atacado Shina. E agora ela tenha corrido atrás do traidor como uma questão pessoal. -Não era realmente uma mentira, mas sim uma meia verdade.

-Entendo... Então devo reportar isso ao Grande Mestre o mais rápido possível.

-"Péssima jogada, Marin!" -pensava consigo mesma, agora ela acabará de dar informações vitais para Saga. Que provavelmente mandaria o próprio Aioria executar a todos perto de Athena.

Aioria se virava e ia em direção as doze casas, para reportar a suposição de Marin ao Grande Mestre.

-"Pense, rápido." -Gritava ela mentalmente para forçar alguma desculpa, qualquer desculpa a aparecer.

-Aioria, espere...

Aioria para com o pedido de Marin e se volta novamente para ela, esperando que ela falasse o que queria.

-Acho melhor você não falar por enquanto nada Aioria.

-E porque Marin?

-Seria demais para o Grande Mestre pensar nisso, principalmente que a Shina também pode ser uma traidora. Não podemos promover um clima de paranóia entre nós cavaleiros, nós que devíamos zelar pela paz, estaríamos nos digladiando até a morte entre nós mesmos. -Agora, mais do que nunca, a amazona de Águia rezava para que Athena a ouvisse, que suas palavras fossem mais poderosas que o sétimo sentido.

-Tem razão, Marin. -A amazona não forçava-se a relaxar, mas agradecia mais intensamente do que pediu. -Mas ficarei de olho.

-Eu investigarei pessoalmente Aioria. Não se preocupe com isso.

Aioria andava em direção ainda das doze casas, mas Marin estava aliviada. E ao sair de sua vista ela desaba no chão. Sentia o estomago revirar, e tirava a mascara para soltar o que seu corpo rejeitava. Ao mesmo tempo que estava aliviada, ela estava desapontada consigo mesma. Afinal, mentira para ele; mesmo sendo por uma boa intenção, o inferno e o céu tinham os mesmos pavimentos.

Ela respirava o quanto podia sem a sua máscara para coloca-la novamente, pois agora mesmo que não queria ver seu rosto.

-x-

Ainda sim no Santuário, mas em um lugar macabro, com rostos gemendo de dor e desespero. O inferno para qualquer mente saudável, com gemidos de almas torturadas como um fundo musical clássico. Assim era a casa de Câncer, um lugar que até mesmo os outros cavaleiros evitavam.

Mas ali estava uma figura que constrastava com o ambiente em si, com revoltos cabelos esverdeados, constituição delgada e armadura alva, e no braço direito um instrumento musical, uma harpa. Andava confuso, evitando pisar nos rostos de dor, mas estava disposto a fazer o que decidirá fazer...

-O que faz aqui, Orfeu. Minha casa não é lugar para sua música, mesmo que seja fúnebre. -Uma voz grossa que parecia surgir de todos os lugares, Orfeu começava a ver se era um dos rostos que decoravam o ambiente, mas era muito pior, era a pessoa que havia colocado aqueles rostos na casa de Câncer.

-Máscara da Morte, o cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Câncer; necessito de uma audiência com vossa senhoria. -Gritava Orfeu, mas sua voz mesmo assim era suave, uma linha de seda sonora que ecoava em lembranças de morte.

-Audiência? -O cavaleiro de ouro ainda não se revelava. -Pessoas imploram para nunca me verem, crianças tem pesadelos comigo, até mesmo meus iguais passam rapidamente por minha casa. E você quer uma audiência? Isso no mínimo vai ser divertido.

O cavaleiro aparecia. Orfeu achava que ele era um fantasma translucido que amaldiçoava a armadura de câncer, mas era pior. Ele era humano, uma pele morena castigada bastante pelo sol, cabelos de um azul intenso assim como seus olhos, mas o seu olhar era mais assustador do que ele esperava. Um olhar que parecia atravessar seu peito e mirava em seu coração, o qual havia gelado naquele momento. Sua real dúvida se ele era realmente humano, pois ninguém que se considere minimamente humano viveria naquele lugar.

-Vai ter sua audiência! Vamos comece a falar, Lira.

Orfeu reunia as forças para fazer aquilo que veio fazer.

-Vim aqui para lhe pedir um favor ou um acordo se preferir...

-Acha que eu sou um demônio? Faça-me o favor de ir embora, sou muito menos que um demônio, não tenho interesse em sua alma. -Máscara da Morte virava as costas e começava a andar para dentro da escuridão de sua casa. -Assim como os mortos, não gosto de ter meu sono perturbado.

-Eurinice está morta. -Cerrava os dentes para tentar esconder a dor e a tristeza que já transbordava por seus olhos. -A mulher que eu amo está morta!

-Devia agradecer, isso é a prova que ela estava viva. -O cavaleiro áureo continuava a andar, se dissipando nas trevas de seu ambiente. -Se quer procurar ela aqui, sinta-se a vontade, mas lhe garanto que eu não a matei, logo ela não esta aqui.

-GIOVANNE! MINHA MULHER ESTÁ MORTA! -Orfeu gritava além da sua voz, suas mãos já sangravam pela pressão que os dedos faziam na palma da mão revestida com a armadura.

Mascara da Morte para, mas não foi a noticia que Eurinice esta morta que ele parou, e muito menos pelo grito de Orfeu que ele se comoveu. Foi pelo seu nome, Giovanni Quantos anos ele não era chamado assim, junto com aquele nome esquecido veio memórias de sua humanidade.

-Então foi isso que você veio negociar? Meu passado?

-Não... - Orfeu lançava sua lira ao chão, e se ajoelhava de maneira brusca e humilhante. -Vim aqui pedir ao seu lado humano que me de a chance de reencontrar meu amor.

-E acha que eu tenho poderes de ressuscitar alguém, seu idiota. -Giovanni ainda permanecia de costas para Orfeu.

-Não, mas dentre os doze cavaleiros. Você é o único que consegue enviar alguém para o fosso dos mortos, Yomotsu Hirasaka.

-Peça ao Shaka! Ele é quase um deus, ele pode ter piedade de um pobre coitado como você.

-Peço por favor, Giovanni Lembre de quando você era um mortal desesperado como eu.

Giovanni lembra, ele sempre lembra. Por isso cada rosto que estava ali, na casa de Câncer. Para ele nunca esquecer. A dor de perder pessoas que confiavam nele, pessoas que o amavam e que ele amava. Era tanta dor que já fazia parte de sua vida, qualquer dor menos intensa que ele sentia era completamente ignorada, mas Orfeu fez o lembrar o desespero que ele passará.

-E o que você pretende fazer? Para passar ao mundo dos mortos e não ser uma alma escrava de sua punição você precisa ter o oitavo sentido. Isso é uma coisa que eu e Shaka treinamos para alcançar há anos. O que o faz pensar que vai conseguir?

-Não sei. -Orfeu chorava e ao abrir os olhos vira que suas lagrimas caiam sobre uma das faces que parecia também chorar. -Eu só sei que vou trazer Eurinice, é a única certeza que eu tenho.

-Então se eu te levar, você não contará a ninguém de meu passado. E mesmo se você morra, ninguém saberá. Acho um bom acordo. -Se virando rapidamente com um denso cosmo purpura acumulado em seu dedo indicador, como se roubasse a essência daqueles mortos e de sua constelação para aplicar o golpe no cavaleiro de prata.

-ONDAS DO INFERNO!

Um raio circular purpura com diversos círculos adjacentes vai em direção a Orfeu, que pega sua lira e coloca-a entre ele e o golpe, porém o feito do ataque do canceriano é arrastar corpo e alma para onde se faz a divisa entre a vida e a morte. Para onde todas as almas que padeceram caminham para seu lugar, seu novo lar.

Orfeu vê o que parecia a extensão natural da casa de Câncer, mas em proporções assustadoras, uma fileira de pessoas que vistas de longe, era impossível de se diferenciar. Todas sem vida, sem cor, apenas como fotos antigas que se arrastavam para uma enorme cratera que mais parecia um vulcão igualmente morto.

-Feliz com o lugar? -Mascara da Morte estava ao seu lado, nem um pouco abalado com aquela cena, enquanto Orfeu estava aterrorizado. -Vamos, você tem que resgatar sua amada.

Orfeu lembra o motivo de estar naquele começo de inferno, Eurinice. Não havia escolha de voltar para trás, apenas seguir em frente para resgata-la. E levantando-se, ele vai junto com Mascara da Morte para Yomotsu Hirasaka.

Ao chegar, o cavaleiro de Lira se deparava a uma cena chocante. Onde as almas se jogavam para dentro daquela cratera sem fundo, apenas com escuridão e gritos piores que a casa de Câncer.

Ambos estavam ali, parados olhando para baixo.

-Ainda quer fazer isso?

-Sim, mas me responda, Giovanni - Olhava Orfeu para ele diretamente. -Com esse poder, por que você nunca tentou resgatar alguém que morreu que você amava?

Sem olhar para Orfeu, Giovanni responde:

-Porque simplesmente ninguém que eu amei esta lá, carrego todos comigo.

Orfeu já não tinha duvidas, Mascara da Morte era de alguma maneira ainda humano. E Eurinice lhe esperava...

Ele salta para os domínios além do que o Mascara pode controlar, um brilho áureo do sétimo sentido.

E tudo que sobra é o canceriano parado, que após perder o cavaleiro de prata de vista olha pra cima.

-Pois todos aqueles que eu amei, eu carrego comigo... Boa sorte, Orfeu de Lira.

Mascara da Morte desaparecia se esvaindo no ar daquele mundo...

-x-

Thouma e Esmeralda deram um golpe simultâneo.

A ombreira da amazona explode com o raio de Pegasus, e cai ajoelhada com a mão no ferimento. Thouma se vira ileso para sua adversária com seu olhar arrogante e determinado.

-E então? Não disse que iria me matar? Ainda estou vivo, e você com um ferimento no ombro.

-Idiota, acha mesmo que pode me derrotar. -Esmeralda olhava para ele. -realmente, você não é capaz de se controlar, e muito menos tem palavra. Veja quem você realmente acertou.

Thouma olha um pouco mais atrás de Esmeralda e vê a reencarnação de Athena quase que carbonizada por seu ataque, ela não respirava. Ele matará a Deusa protetora da terra. Thouma sente seu mundo desabar, tudo que ele defendia, tudo que ele fizera agora estava destruído.

"Como ela me obrigou a fazer isso" -gritava mentalmente consigo mesmo. -Como você me obrigou a fazer isso? -murmurava agora. -COMO VOCÊ ME OBRIGOU A FAZER ISSO?

Pegasus aumentava seu cosmo pela indignação e ódio que sentia, relâmpagos atravessavam seu corpo. E chegavam a acertar o chão com violências, e seus olhos eram a mais pura energia de seus cosmo refletida.

Fênix ria daquilo, mesmo com um ferimento no ombro. Que vendo bem, não parecia um grande ferimento, estava mas para uma leve escoriação.

-É só isso que você pode alcançar? Então essa garota realmente iria morrer, você não tem força para protege-la. -A voz de Esmeralda mudava para a mesma entonação arrogante de Thouma. -E realmente, acho melhor você não usar mais cosmo que esta acostumado. Um cavaleiro tem que acostumar seu corpo ao seu próprio poder, geralmente usar demais pode causar problemas, mas qualquer aprendiz de cavaleiro sabe disso.

Era realmente mais ofensas que o ruivo podia aguentar, ele aumentava seu cosmo ainda mais e mais, para provar que ele não estava nem perto de seu limite, mas acontecerá o que a guerreira da Ilha da Rainha da Morte lhe profetizará. Ele começava a perder o controle do próprio poder, tentar reduzi-lo ele entrava em desespero, mas era tarde.

Um relâmpago advindo de seu próprio poder explode seu braço deixando em frangalhos, pois fora um ataque de dentro para fora. O cavaleiro do santuário olhava seu braço, e não acreditava que estava sendo consumido por seu próprio poder. Sua dúvida foi apenas o grande estopim que ocasionou outras explosões internas na coxa, joelho, estomago, olhos, ombros. Até que seus cosmo diminuirá, mas era porque sua vida também estava se esvaindo.

Esmeralda se aproximava calmamente e olhava seu oponente caido de bruços, mal podendo sustentar seu olhar seu olhar para ela, mas mesmo assim ele continuava. Em um orgulho que ele não tinha mas como manter, mas ele tentava.

-Como eu disse, você não pode comigo. -Ela erguia sua mão acima da cabeça dele, acumulando o mesmo cosmo que Thouma unirá com toda dificuldade, na face de chamas que pareciam querer desintegrar qualquer existência.

Okko e Isaak ainda não entendiam a imobilidade dos dois cavaleiros a sua frente, mas para Pandora era óbvio. Fênix tinha algum tipo de ataque que atacava a mente de seu oponente, aquela amazona era realmente assustadora, numa aparência frágil sabia como derrotar inimigos mais poderosos que ela.

Pegasus cai de bruços e com um olhar comatoso, como se não houvesse mais vida. Aquilo era apenas o que sobrara de um cavaleiro. Enquanto isso, Esmeralda se voltava para os outros três cavaleiros, sem ao menos um arranhão.

-O que você fez com Pegasus? -Isaak perguntava, pois ambos, na curta luta que tiveram, tinham o mesmo nível de cosmo.

-O mesmo que vai acontecer com vocês se não me derem a garota. -Realmente, Esmeralda falava sério, ela destruirá a mente de Pegasus com um só golpe, e faria de tudo para destruir os cavaleiros negros, nem que tivesse matar a própria Athena e quem precisasse.

Isaak se preparava para ser o próximo oponente de Fênix até que sentira uma mão em seu ombro. Era Pandora, que o detinha.

-Não seja precipitado de ataca-la sozinho, Isaak. Não viu o que ela fez com Pegasus, se quisemos vence-la sem ferir Athena temos que atacar todos juntos, não é Dragão?

-Tem razão. -Okko não gostava da idéia de que precisava ser uma luta desleal, mas era por Athena.

Os três olhavam para Hana, que não entendia o motivo de protegerem-la com tanta vontade. Ela era apenas uma estudante que tomava conta de uma floricultura; mas aquela devoção em protege-la, no fundo, ela sentia que sabia. E tinha um carinho por eles, mesmo acabando de conhece-los.

Os três cavaleiros se colocavam em posição de ataque contra sua oponente, pareciam companheiros de longa data. Esmeralda os invejava, queria ela poder lutar lado a lado com alguém, mas ela tem que cumprir sua vingança, e aquela jornada estava próxima de acabar. Seu mestre tinha que ter seu descanso merecido, e ele não teria com aqueles malditos cavaleiros negros ainda vivos.

O primeiro ataque veio de Okko com um soco direto em Esmeralda que sai rapidamente de sua direção, apenas para ver a corrente triangular vindo em sua direção, a qual ela não vira pois o guerreiro de Rozan obstruía sua visão.

De novo ela desvia numa velocidade impressionante, mas ao reaparecer vê Cisne a sua frente e um ar frio o rodeando.

-PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

Os ventos gélidos atacam Esmeralda que quase não tem tempo de se desviar, e acaba desaparecendo novamente, mas Isaak sumia também. Okko e Pandora não acreditavam a velocidade dos dois, onde quer que Esmeralda fosse no segundo depois Isaak estaria lá disparando mais uma rajada gélida.

Pandora em um certo momento, parecia disparar a corrente de forma aleatória, mas a própria corrente começava a fazer curvas de ângulos geometricamente perfeitos prevendo onde a inimiga iria aparecer.

-Quando a encurralarmos você ataca! -dizia Pandora em tom de ordem.

Okko olha para o rosto da amazona de Andrômeda e mentalmente a ofende, pois aquilo era óbvio, e ninguém o ordenava, nem mesmo seu mestre.

Esmeralda estava em sérios apuros, eles tinham um nível superior aos cavaleiros negros, assim como o cavaleiro de Pegasus. Que ela só o venceu por causa do Golpe Fantasma, e naquele ritmo eles iriam acabar a encurralando, e a enfraquecendo bem, mas era tarde.

Esmeralda em sua ultima parada tivera a perna acertada pelo golpe do guerreiro do Ártico e presa pelo pulso pela amazona, a qual manda uma descarga elétrica pela corrente. E como se não fosse suficiente, Dragão partia na mesma direção que ela estava, com o cosmo crescente.

Apesar de Fênix estar encurralada, não parecia que ela estava prestes a perder. Muito pelo contrario, parecia que eles cometeram um erro há atacarem daquele jeito. E haviam cometido...

O ar frio de Cisne começa a se descongela numa onda de calor repentina, que se originava dela; Pandora também sentia sua mão queimando, era por causa da corrente que estava em brasa.

-DRAGÃO! SAIA DAI! -Ambos gritaram de maneira desesperada, mas era tarde.

Quando Okko vê, Esmeralda esta com uma silhueta flamejante que tomavam forma de asas para a armadura.

-Que as asas da fênix queimem sua essência!

A voz doce de Esmeralda dizendo isso pareciam um profundo sacrilégio, uma rajada de vento enorme acompanhada por labaredas de chamas atacavam todos os lados. Isaak e Pandora foram jogados quebrando algumas arvores até pararem nas mais grossas.

Já Okko estava parado em meio aquele inferno, graças ao aviso dos outros dois cavaleiros, resistindo bravamente com seu escudo, mas ele começava a ver tudo turvo, o horizonte parecia inclinar-se, ele estava perdendo a consciência por que as chamas queimavam o oxigênio presente. Isso também acontecia com Isaak e Pandora.

Esmeralda cessa o ataque por sua vontade até verem que todos estavam, no mínimo, desmaiados. E naquela clareira onde começava a ouvir som de sirenes chegando, procurava a garota, esperando não te-la matado.

E vira que Pegasus, em um rápido momento havia se jogado em cima dela, recebendo todo golpe. E ela estava apenas com as roupas levemente chamuscadas, mas nenhum ferimento grave. Ela o empurrada com o pé e pegava Hana no colo, preparando para ir embora, Thouma a agarra, fracamente, pois estava destruído tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente.

-Se quiser vê-la novamente, espere até eu matar todos os cavaleiros negros. -Esmeralda chutava o rosto de Pegasus fazendo ele perder o resto de força que lhe sobrará.

Esmeralda some, como se nunca estivesse ali, levando Hana consigo...

Okko tenta forçar a consciência mas tudo que vê é uma figura escura e imprecisa que carregava alguém e sumia novamente, sua consciência também não se mantem durante muito tempo e se esvai...

-x-

**Notas do Autor:**

**Demoro mas tá ai povo... Espero que tenham gostado**


	5. Os Dias que se Vão

**Alma Nova 4 – Os dias que se foram.**

**No último capítulo de Alma Nova...**

**A luta começou entre Esmeralda e Thouma, que resultou em vitória de Fenix com apenas um golpe, o Golpe Fantasma de Fênix. Isaak, Pandora e Okko atacaram em seguida, mas o cosmo da amazona inimiga é devastador demais, que com o golpe Ave Fênix quase mata Hana.**

**Hana consegue leva-la como sua isca para os cavaleiros negros; e num breve momento de consciência, Okko vê uma silhueta que não deve identificar...**

**Será esse misterioso ser a aparecer é amigo ou inimigo? O que os cavaleiros negros iram fazer? O dia em que Shaka aparecerá está se aproximando...**

-x-

No deserto ártico da Sibéria, Isaak se pegava ainda uma criança enterrando seus pais, que nasceram também naquela terra esquecida pelo sol, mas assim como as geleiras daquele lugar eles o ensinaram a nunca esmorecer, porque todos do vilarejo sabiam que viver não era um fardo, era uma dádiva que cobrava seu preço, apenas aqueles que tinham força podiam viver naquele lugar impiedoso.

Mesmo que Isaak chorasse, as lágrimas dele se tornavam cristais de gelo. Ele começando a ver aquilo, imaginava se aquela terra não era também formada por sangue e suor daquele povo sofrido. Até que uma sombra cobria-o e a olhar vira um homem único, o guardião daquelas terras.

-Mestre Cristal?

Ele não respondera nada, apenas lhe oferecia a mão...

-x-

Isaak despertava, num lugar que em nada parecia sua terra natal. Um lugar onde seu corpo relaxava, onde todos podiam ter um descanso, sendo amaldiçoados ou não. Era quente também, não um calor desconfortável que sentira desde que saiu da sibéria, e nem o calor assassino das asas da fênix, mas sim o calor de um abraço materno.

Lembrará que fênix queria raptar aquela garota! Levantará rápido da cama.

-Yo. -O Cavaleiro de dragão estava sentado arqueado em cima da cadeira. -espero que você não queria salvar ninguém sem armadura...

Isaak realmente perceberá que estava sem armadura, e muito menos estava no aposento que estava, mas vira Thouma na cama do lado. Ainda sem consciência e cheio de bandagens, pelo menos sem aquele olhar comatoso, e ele continuava a olhar para os lados em busca de Pandora.

Vendo aquilo, Okko ri e aponta para cima de Isaak que percebe que a cama era uma beliche. Ao levantar via Pandora, em curvas situantes e ainda com a máscara colocada. Fez um gesto com a intenção de tira-la, mas ouvira a tosse fingida e forçada de Okko.

-A menos que você saiba que ela te ama ou queria morrer mais cedo, recomendo você não fazer isso.

Isaak se amaldiçoava por estar fazendo aquilo, Cisne se afastava e voltava para a cama que anteriormente ele estava deitado. Ainda perdido com tantas informações que receberá naquele dia., mas ele tinha mais preocupação com a sagrada armadura de Cisne e com a amazona de Andrômeda.

-Agora temos algum tempo pra conversar, poderia me explicar que história é essa? -Isaak dirigisse a Dragão. -fui mandando para levar uma reencarnação de uma deusa maligna para o Santuário, quando eu chego aqui descubro que estou sendo enganado por todos, até mesmo meu mestre.

-Deve ser que seu mestre percebeu o tão cabeça dura que você é. -Ironizava Okko. -Mas a história é realmente é essa, há aproximadamente dezoito anos atrás, aconteceu um plano para matar Athena. E o cavaleiro de Sagitário salvou Athena e a entregou a alguém, tanto que só foi achado seu corpo, sem uma criança ou armadura. E Ares continua a governar querendo se tornar Deus, manipulando os seres mais poderosos que deviam ter a missão de proteger a Terra, e não promover tirania...

-E porque vocês não avisam logo ao santuário?

-O mestre de Pegasus tentou, mas a noticia foi distorcida pelo Grande Mestre que eramos um grupo malignos de cavaleiros querendo dar um golpe de estado. E passamos a ser considerados um grupo terrorista, que os mais fervorosos matariam só pela suspeita. -dizia Okko agora desviando o olhar largando toda sua posse irônica e adotando um ar sério.

-E como acreditar num grande mestre que esta sem a deusa Athena verdadeira? Isso é impossível, nem mesmo a desculpa por causa de um atentado a sua vida poderia enganar a todos por tanto tempo. -dizia Isaak menos cético a aquela história.

-Esse é o problema. -dizia Okko. -Existe uma deusa lá, que mantem o poder das armaduras sobre seu comando, e que ninguém ousa a contestar.

-E como garantir que aquela garota é Athena, não sera que vocês estão enganados? -Isaak levantasse indignado.

-Vou te responder com uma pergunta para depois te responder direito. -Okko fazia uma longa pausa. -Porque você não simplesmente não foi embora, ou na suspeita dela ser uma deusa maligna não matou a garota, nem a mim e nem a Pandora?

Era verdade, porque ele não simplesmente deixou que Fênix a levasse, ou mesmo ele não teria matado? Mas ela parecia a razão dele lutar, foi por causa dela que ele conseguia acompanhar os movimentos daquela amazona, ela parecia que era um patromônio a humanidade que todos deviam defender com a vida.

-Mas eu lutei contra o Pegasus...

-Não... você apenas reagiu a uma agressão. Pegasus foi o primeiro a atacar.

-Você estava lá desde aquele momento?

-Na verdade cheguei um pouco depois do ruivo, mas vi que a batalha seria fácil para ele, e eu só interferiria se fosse extremamente necessário. -Okko estranhava o gosto daquelas palavras, afinal em outra época ele atacaria todos sem se importar com nada, desde que ele ganhara o status de cavaleiro de bronze e a armadura ele parecia ter encontrado paz.

-E qual era a outra resposta? -Perguntava Isaak.

-A outra é que pelo simples motivo de ela falou que tinha a armadura de sagitário era uma relíquia da família dela, e que ela já encontrará um cavaleiro já. Essa noticia veio de um informante do Santuário.

-Uau. -Isaak estava realmente sem palavras, afinal ao que parecia tudo era uma trama e um jogo onde um esperava o inimigo aparecer para esmaga-lo, ou no mínimo uma brecha.

-Acho que dragão explicou tudo. -Dizia Pandora tateando a face, encontrando sua máscara.

-Me chame de Okko, afinal somos agora companheiros de batalha.

-E temos que encontrar Fênix. -dizia Pandora. -Ela esta com Athena.

-E temos que ser unidos, veja o nosso amigo como ficou porque achar que podia resolver tudo sozinho. -falando de Thouma que não havia recuperado a consciência e era o mais ferido dentre os quatro.

A maçaneta do quarto começava a girar, e os três cavaleiros conscientes se preparavam para luta quase que inconscientes...

-x-

Dois dias antes...

Jango aplicava um soco no rosto de Cisne Negro, que caia na mesma direção de Andrômeda e Pegasus Negro, mas ao invés de segura-lo o deixaram impactar no chão, com sorrisos sádicos nos rostos. Mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, levara um pisão no rosto do mestre dos cavaleiros negros.

-Porque agiu sem as minhas ordens seu idiota? E o pior, foi derrotado! -Jango pisava inúmeras vezes e com cada vez mais força. -E agora temos que caçar aquela idiota que esta com a filha de Guilty! E graças a ela eu não posso te matar porque somos os únicos cavaleiros negros que sobraram.

Dragão Negro estava apenas deitado sobre o sófa do escritório como se estivesse dormindo, e aparte de toda aquela cena. Enquanto Pegasus e Andrômeda riam da cena se afastando de Jango.

Jango parava de pisar no rosto dele e ia para a mesa de seu escritório, e pegava a garrafa de tequila e a engolia como se fosse água. Cisne Negro tentava se levantar, mas em suas duas primeiras tentativas fora falho, por que seu mundo girava, até que na terceira tentativa começava a se manter de pé.

-Mas mestre - Pausava Cisne negro cuspindo o sangue excessivo de sua boca. -Porque você presume que esta com ela? Pode estar com aqueles outros cavaleiros de bronze.

Porque eu presumo isso. -Jango engolia mais um pouco da bebida e a limpava com a manga do terno. -Dragão Negro, ligue a TV.

Dragão Negro pegava o controle embaixo dele e ligava a Tv de plasma que em modo stand-by mostrava um ar fresco da capela cistina. Era noticiado um incêndio no passeio publico de Osaka, e com isso o incêndio demorava a ser controlado, o mais estranho da noticia era que as chamas não faziam uma clareira em forma de um circulo, mas sim em forma de uma avê que parecia apontar para outro lugar.

Era óbvio que Fênix havia derrotado os cavaleiros de bronze, e que agora usava a garota como chamariz para eles irem até ela.

Temos que dar um jeito de mata-las, o quanto mais rápido possível, mas não podemos nos revelar assim. -Jango voltava a beber a tequila, ao mesmo passo que tentava afogar suas preocupações com ela.

-E se pedimos ajuda ao Santuário? -perguntava Cisne Negro que esquiva rapidamente da garrafa de tequila que acabava de ser atirada para cima dele.

-Idiota, se isso era a nossa prova para sermos aceitos dentro das fileiras do Santuário, como iremos pedir ajuda. E mesmo se pudêssemos, onde fica o orgulho de ser um cavaleiro negro, melhor morrer a pedir ajuda.

-Deve ser por isso que somos apenas nós agora. -dizia Dragão Negro para todos sem ao menos se mover do sofá que estava deitado.

-E ao cara na outra sala? -indagava Pegasus Negro.

-Ele? -Jango olhava com um principio de medo para a porta que levava a tal sala. -Ele vai fazer outro trabalho...

-x-

Sobre as Arvores Gêmeas, Shaka estava sem armadura, com seus dois discípulos: Agóra e Shivah, ambos destinados pelo kharma e dharma de serem os cavaleiros de, respectivamente, Lótus e Pavão, para cavaleiros de prata eles eram muito poderosos, mas o cavaleiro áureo não queria que seus discípulos apenas fossem cavaleiros de prata, mas sim cavaleiros de prata com o cosmo de ouro, assim como Orfeu e Albior.

Apesar de ser treinado pelo próprio Buda, Shaka sabia que apenas alguns caminhos levavam a essa elevação de poder, e mesmo assim o caminho era extremamente pessoal, mas isso era para aqueles que eram mortais e limitados, não para ele que era o homem mais "próximo dos deuses".

Mesmo naquela sala em que o tempo se arrastava para passar, era necessário uma semana de treinamento intensivo naquele lugar, não apenas quatro dias que Athena lhe derá, e afinal havia algo que obstruía sua visão do cosmo inteiro de Athena, parecia que para Shaka era impossível ver o interior de uma pessoa com ela presente. E mesmo as armaduras pareciam emanar algo que ele não entendia muito bem, uma energia disforme e caatica que confundia sua mente, mas elas ainda respondiam aos seus cavaleiros...

-Mestre Shaka, parece que o senhor esta preocupado. -Indagava Shivah.

-E você deveria estar limpando sua mente para alcançar o sétimo sentido. -dizia Shaka reaprendendo seu discípulo.

-Desculpe, mestre. -Shivah volta a limpar sua mente.

Shaka tinha que se concentrar para pressionar o cosmo de seus discípulos, tinha também que se concentrar naquele treinamento, tinha coisas demais pra se preocupar, e se o grande mestre Shion escolheu Ares como seu sucessor após sua morte, mas ele deveria ser o escolhido...

-x-

Voltando ao Tempo atual...

A maçaneta roda totalmente e a porta range, Okko e Isaak já haviam se colocado em posição de combate, no momento que a porta abriu. A aparição de uma jovem de cabelos de um azul escuro aliado a cabelos de maria-chiquinhas se assusta com a posição dos combatentes. Que logo percebem que ela não tem cosmo para ser uma ameaça e constrangidos abaixam os punhos.

Com medo a garota corre com medo dos dois cavaleiros ameaçadores para longe. Isaak fica sem dizer nada enquanto Okko balança a cabeça negativamente .

-Por que será que as mulheres sempre correm de mim?

Pandora balança a cabeça decepcionada com seus companheiros de equipe e sai do beliche que estava.

Até que de todos os três em pé no meio do quarto, outro jovem se aproxima, esse de uma constituição muito mais frágil do que as de Okko e Isaak, lembrando mais a da amazona de Fênix. Vestido socialmente, com calça social branca e camisa clara verde.

-Vejo que vocês estão bem, isso é bom. -dizia o rapaz sorridente. -Desculpe-me por Minu, ela é meio assustadiça.

-Agradecemos a sua hospitalidade e pelos seus cuidados, mas queremos saber o porque deles?

Pandora fora direta ao ponto, Okko e Isaak não fizeram por não serem muito comunicativos, afinal só foram treinados para não interagir com os civis, pois eles mesmo viviam reclusos e eram especialistas em combates.

-A sim, perdoem-me. -O jovem tossia para desobstruir sua voz. -Deixe-me primeiramente me apresentar, sou Shun Amamiya. O diretor do orfanato Filho das estrelas, e cuidados de você porque assim foi especificado.

-Como assim especificado e por quem? -indagava Okko

-Isso eu já não sei dizer muito bem, mas vamos até a sala. Já que vocês devem estar morrendo de fome, né? -Aquele homem não era hostil, muito pelo contrario, eles estavam bem relaxados depois da aparição dele. -Só Pandora que parecia meio diferente...

A mansão era realmente luxuosa, cheia de quadros que pareciam ser pessoas muito ricas, de descendência muito importantes; mas também havia brinquedos pelas escadas. Aquela residência parecia mais uma das doze casas que eles imaginavam, já que todos ali nunca as viram.

Até que chegaram a copa, onde tres grandes mesas ocupavam o local com bancos enormes que acompanhavam a mesa, a qual uma delas. E a do meio tinha um verdadeiro banquete para eles, que estavam acostumados a não comer por dias.

-Comam a vontade! -dizia o jovem de cabelos esverdeados.

Okko e Isaak se entreolham e atacam a comida vorazmente, chegando a algumas vezes a pegar a mesma coisa, Pandora olha aquela cena aterrorizada, e senta a uma distancia considerável dos dois cavaleiros, e Shun lhe faz companhia.

Pandora morria de fome também, mas algo lhe impedia de atacar a comida que nem eles, talvez a etiqueta da família Heinstein, pelo menos o que ela lembrava dela...

-Você faz parte de alguma família nobre, não é? -Shun perguntava a sua convidada.

-Já fiz, mas o mais importante é explicação que você está nos devendo. -Ao ouvir aquilo, Isaak e Okko paravam de comer para ouvir o que seu anfitrião tinha a dizer...

-Pra ser sincero não posso nem ajudar muito, mas é que vocês estiveram dormindo por dois dias seguidos. -dizia o jovem. -Quando chegaram aqui, três pessoas trouxeram vocês e suas caixas que estão em meu quarto para nenhuma das crianças mexerem. Vocês tinham queimaduras e hematomas graves. Nos deram cinco gemas preciosas para apenas lhe darmos abrigo até que acordassem, depois descobrimos que cada uma valia no mínimo três mil dólares. E com a morte do velho Kido, nosso "bem-feitor" estávamos necessitados, e não negamos ajuda.

-Três pessoas? -indagava Pandora. -E como seriam elas?

-Sinceramente não sei informar direito pois era de noite quando vocês chegara, e já estavam tratados os ferimentos mais graves. Só posso dizer que dois eram de nossa estatura e o terceiro, que carregava as quatro caixas, tinha o tamanho de uma das crianças do orfanato.

Uma criança? Mas as caixas das armaduras eram muito pesadas para isso, para uma simples criança carregar. A menos que fosse um aprendiz de algum cavaleiro. O único que Isaak lembrava dessa forma era Jacob, mas ele teria que ter indo com ele, e o que ele estaria fazendo com duas outras pessoas?

E um deles mandou-me pedir pra que eu gravasse essas fitas dos noticiários locais para vocês. Shun pedia a Minu que colocasse as fitas para que todos pudessem assistir.

Quando começaram a passar as fitas, eles viram o local o qual lutaram com Fênix, todo queimado e ao que ouviram, sem vítimas no local, o que era bom, já que isso era um sinal que Athena estava viva, mas o próprio lugar tinha a forma de uma ave. E houve mais dois lugares no incêndio, do mesmo jeito. Um numa área de demolição e uma área queimada na praia. O noticiário diziam que podiam ser obras de Ets, ou vandalismo.

Mas para os cavaleiros ali sentados era Fênix indicando onde ela estava com Athena para os cavaleiros negros, mas mesmo assim eles tinham que proteger Athena. Eles deveriam ir lá e resgata-la.

-Me diga senhor Amamiya. -Isaak pedia atenção. -Para onde os "pássaros" estariam apontando?

-Bem... -Shun forçava a mente para fazer um mapa mental. -Creio que seja para uma formação rochosa bem longe da cidade, ao que parece é o monte fuji... mas não tenho certeza.

-Parece bem a cara daquela Amazona. -dizia Okko ao se levantar. -Temos que buscar nossa preciosa Athena, ou Hana... Se bem que eu prefiro Hana.

-Hana? -Grita Minu. -Hana não aparece há dois dias, quer dizer que foi ela a sequestrada?

-Conhecem?

-Sim, ela mora aqui do lado, sempre passa aqui para nos ajudar. -dizia Shun agora entendendo o desaparecimento de Hana. -Por favor, salvem-na.

-Íamos fazer isso sem você pedir, não se preocupe. -Okko dizia aos dois. -Mas cuidem de nosso amigo ruivo e explique a situação.

-Minu, os acompanhe até meu quarto para que eles peguem seus pertences. -Pedia Shun a Minu que apenas balançava a cabeça e os guiava.

Isaak e Okko seguiam Minu enquanto Pandora ficava parada olhando para Shun.

-Er... posso ajudar?

-Você tem irmãos?

-Ter eu tinha e era só um... o Ikki, mas ele morreu depois da nossa mãe morrer, ao 15 anos. Nenhum médico soube o porquê... lembro que ele era super protetor comigo. -dizia Shun com um saudosismo doido. -Porque a pergunta?

-Nada em especial, mas só mais uma. Você carrega algum amuleto?

-Até carregava, mas deixei no túmulo do meu irmão. -respondia Shun. -Mas porque tantas perguntas?

-Nada, só achei que já o conhecesse, mas deve ser impressão. -dizia Pandora e saia da cozinha.

E ao sair encontrava Isaak apoiado na parede, ele ouvirá toda a conversa. Pandora apenas o ignorava, e Isaak começava a desconfiar de sua companheira de batalha...

-x-

Numa caverna do Monte Fuji, com o formato de uma boca de um grande felino, estava Hana, sem entender muita coisa, e o pouco que entendia parecia surreal. Ela era a reencarnação de uma deusa que protegia a humanidade, e era servida por inúmeras pessoas vestidas de armaduras, mas algumas que deveriam servir a ela a usam como isca ou querem mata-la. Realmente era muita coisa para sua cabeça.

Mas sua sequestradora, aquela mulher de mascara não era uma má pessoa, mas parecia que ela estava sofrendo cada vez, mais com cada ato e achava que não tinha redenção até cumprir sua missão, pelo menos era isso que Hana pensava, afinal, ela até agora estava ilesa. E toda fez que ela saia, a amazona trazia cobertores, comida, pelo menos o básico para se poder viver.

Novamente ela chegava, com uma mochila totalmente cheia dessa vez e a jogava para perto dela. Para logo em seguida se sentar-se no chão, na entrada da caverna olhando para fora. Hana abria a mochila e vira revistas femininas de todo o tipo de todas as idades, e muitos chocolates, doces, etc...

-Obrigada, mas não acha que é melhor me soltar ao invés de me trazer essas coisas? -Hana já tentará falar inúmeras vezes com a amazona, mas no fim parecia mais um monólogo, pois apenas ela falava. Hana já contara de como foi seu baile de formatura, de como era o orfanato filho das estrelas, de como era a floricultura, mas nada parecia empolga-la para se abrir.

-Preciso de você. -dizia Esmeralda. -Os cavaleiros negros querem mata-la, e eu quero mata-los, melhor do que correr atrás deles, e faze-los vir até mim; mas não se preocupe, no que depender de mim você não será ferida.

-Mas por que você quer mata-los? Afinal eles também são seres humanos.

-Há muito tempo atrás, Athena temia que só os cavaleiros do zodíaco não dariam conta de proteger a humanidade, e pediu mais proteção para os cavaleiros que não conseguissem armadura, como copias das armaduras originais. Então criou cavaleiros negros que atuariam juntos com os cavaleiros como suporte. Mas os cavaleiros negros eram em sua maioria ressentidos com seus cavaleiros originais e começaram uma guerra interna no santuário. E Athena os baniu para a ilha da Rainha da Morte, e deixou um carcereiro, um cavaleiro de prata, para prende-los. -Mas o tempo em demasia corrompia dos cavaleiros que atuavam como carcereiros. No final, o santuário baniu a ilha da Rainha da Morte para um lugar que existe e não na terra, assim como aconteceu em alguns lugares. Atlântida, Lemuria, Avalon.

-Mas em parte eu entendo a Athena, afinal foi um erro dela. Ela não poderia culpar os cavaleiros negros por um erro dela.

-Por causa deles, eu fui treinada para ser uma amazona, e por causa deles meu mestre, que foi a única pessoa que me amou apesar de tudo morreu. E morreu pelas minhas mãos. -A voz de Esmeralda começava a desabar naquele momento. -Tenho que fazer pelo menos isso, para que meu mestre descanse em paz, e para dar uma chance a esses monstros de se arrependerem em sua próxima vida.

Hana fora em direção de Esmeralda, enquanto a mesma ainda olhava para fora. E lhe abraçará. Esmeralda, não reagiu. Não tinha porque reagir também. Ela há muito tempo esperava por aquilo. Um momento que ela não tinha que se importar com vingança e que um pouco da sua dor se dissipara. Por um curto momento, ela se aproximará da Esmeralda que um dia já foi.

Ao ver Esmeralda daquele jeito, ela começava a chorar inconscientemente, ninguém merecia sofrer pelo o que ela sofreu, mas isso não dava a razão para ela, mas ela não precisava de sermões, de lições de moral. Tudo que ela precisava era de uma amiga, um colo para descansar.

-Juro que mesmo você não sendo Athena, não deixarei você se ferir. -Esmeralda murmurava baixo sob a mascara. Embalada enquanto Hana mexia em seu cabelo.

-x-

Há 10 anos...

Nem sempre sua nação natal o ajuda como você deveria. Ter a mesma etnia nunca foi demonstração de boa fé dos dirigentes para seu povo, e geralmente numa tentativa desesperada muitos tentam encontrar esperança e fé em uma nação que os aceite, não de braços abertos, mas sim que apenas os aceite.

E o mesmo acontecia com os irmãos Ogawara, filhos bastardos de um milionário que nunca tiveram nem sua existência comentada, e desde a morte de sua mãe, Sayuri, Seika tentava ser uma mãe ao irmão, Seiya que era rebelde e inconsequente, mas tinha um bom coração e um sorriso moleque que nunca deixava Seika lhe dar uma bronca sem abraça-lo depois.

Podia ser uma decisão louca, mas era uma chance de reconstruir uma vida, Seika ouvira que o continente americano precisava de mão-de-obra sempre, o novo mundo era sempre conhecido como a terra da oportunidade, uma nova chance é o que eles precisavam.

Já tinha uma semana que estavam no mar, sempre estava enrolada numa capa preta e colocava seu irmão mais novo embaixo dela para que ambos não perdessem o calor que sentiam, mas ele sempre saia para ajudar os marinheiros, sempre prestativo.

"Quem sabe Seiya se tornasse marinheiro?" - pensava Seika ao olhar o irmão, que sempre voltava com um brinquedo ou comida a mais pela colaboração do trabalho.

Eram realmente tempos bons... Até a chegada da tempestade...

Numa noite com uma lua enorme no céu, mas essa era diferente, pois parecia reluzir prata o suficiente para ser uma versão do dia, Seika nunca virá nada parecido, era linda. Não havia se quer uma só nuvem no céu, quem sabe o destino não estava sorrindo para ela?

Na verdade, era um sorriso irônico e debochado.

A primeira onda surgiu do nada e atacava o barco com tudo, mais da metade dos imigrantes caira naquelas águas geladas, muitas morriam na mesma hora. Seika conseguia se segurar numa força que não tinha, mas engolirá muita água e tinha ansia e expelia tuido que tinha no estomago, mas tinha que achar Seiya.

Mas os irmãos Ogawara viam naquela noite que iria provavelmente matar-lhes, como se fossem esquenos refletores pratas canalizadas naquela enorme lua, todos alinhados numa trajetória que ia em direção do navio. Não ouve tempo pra gritar novamente, fora como uma arma prestes a ser disparada e traçando sua mira, e assim lhe vez, causando um enorme buraco no barco que ele logo se dividia em dois.

A parte menor começava a já afundar e a parte maior, onde ambos irmãos se encontravam começava a ficar ereta. Seika se agarrava para não cair e Seiya já estava em pisando em um mastro como se fosse seu agora.

-SEIKA! -Seiya gritava para sua irmã, mas não podia fazer nada estava a metros de distância, não podia fazer outra coisa há não ser gritar.

-Seiya, se preocupe com você! -gritava Seika, forçando sua frágil constituição para não largar as barras laterais do navio.

Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, era apenas um garoto de oito anos, mas não queria perder toda a sua família. A única pessoa que ele tinha nesse mundo, era uma dor que ele não queria suportar. Até que vira uma onde se formando, primeiro ela começava como um redemoinho para depois se elevar e se formar uma onda gigantesca. Simplesmente a onda violava as leis da natureza e se formava por uma decisão maior que ela própria, como se ela fosse obrigada a atacar-los.

Até que parecia que seu punho queimava, era como se seu corpo e sua alma quisessem impedir aquela onda de chegar no barco, mas não havia como, mas simplesmente ele obedeceu os impulsos. Com um soco direto, o jovem dispara uma rajada reluzente em alta velocidade, que cortava a onda exatamente onde ela deveria atingir o barco afundando, Seiya sorri e cai para dentro do mar.

-SEIYA! -Seika via aquilo, mas não queria saber como o irmão fizera aquilo, mas sim manda-lo segurar.

Com o grito da irmã, Seiya, simplesmente acorda e consegue se segurar numa das cordas que pareciam atravessar todo o barco, estava fraco, mas ainda sim tentava obedecer a irmã, mas apenas via borrão com a voz de sua irmã.

Até que finalmente o barco afundava totalmente puxando tudo que pudia com o empuxo que ele causava, arrastando objetos e pessoas junto com ele. Era realmente assustador, os que lutavam bravamente nadando sofriam afogamento, com o único pensamento de que porque não morreram logo.

Seiya não tinha mais forças desde que evitará aque uma das ondas acertasse o barco, pelo menos Seika iria viver, e isso era bom, não tinha nem força sequer para segurar a respiração. Apenas deixava-se ser puxado para o fundo do oceano; até que sentia uma mão lhe puxará para cima. Devia ser algum anjo lhe puxando para o céu.

Mas era Seika, que conseguia puxa-lo para cima e coloca-lo num pedaço de madeira, que flutuava, se tinham que morrer, morreriam juntos ou ela primeiro que ele. Até que viam duas figuras brilhantes com asas acima deles, um com cabelos revoltos de um roxo escuro aproximando do negro e outro loiro, deveriam ser anjos que indicariam o lugar deles no céu.

Seika tinha razão, eram anjos, mas não daquele tipo.

-E assim acaba uma futura ameaça aos deuses, certo Thesseus? -O anjo com feição mais agressiva dizia para o companheiro.

-Um humano a mais ou a menos não fará diferença quando o julgamento final chegar. -dizia o anjo de postura mais arrogante.

-Do que vocês falam? -gritava Seika. - Foram vocês que causaram toda essa tragédia?

Odisseus e Thesseus estavam surpresos, humanos normais não podiam ver anjos sem um mínimo cosmo necessário para se tornar um servo dos deuses. E la uma simplória mortal estava os desafiando com o olhar.

-Humanos desse tipo são desnecessários. -dizia Odisseus ao convocar uma espécie de lança para matar a ambos os humanos.

-Espere Odysseus. -Uma voz vindo da reluzente lua atrás deles impedia-los de continuar a atacar, porém qualquer ser que existisse também pararia com um simples pedido dela, mas aquilo fora uma ordem. Uma mulher bela, de cabelos de um loiro-esverdeado idêntico aos seus olhos, que não podiam existir naquela realidade. -Tenho planos para ele...

-Mas deusa, as ordens são de elimina-lo. -dizia Odysseus a deusa da Lua.

-Ele vê apenas o que pode acontecer, não o que realmente vai acontecer. -dizia Arthemys tocando o ombro dele, que o fizerá ajoelhar rapidamente. -Esse garoto tem potencial, só deve ser moldado a minha vontade.

-E acha que eu vou permitir? -Seika gritava, tremendo de frio e abraçando o irmão. -acha que vou deixar leva-lo.

-Acha mesmo que o querer humano é maior que a vontade divina? -Arthemys olhava indiferente para aquela humana. -Odysseus, não desperdice seus poderes, use sua lança contra ela.

Odysseus ri e lança rapidamente a lança num movimento furioso. Seika não vê a trajetória, mas quando revê a lança ela esta encrava nela. Sente tudo se obscurecer, seu último desejo é que Seiya sobreviva e seja feliz...

-x-

_Notas da beta (05 de dezembro de 2010): Pq eu tenho a impressão de não ter betado esse capítulo tb? Preciso repassar todos :P Mas postemos por hora._


	6. Lutas Obscuras Parte 1

**Capitulo 5 – Lutas Obscuras – parte 1**

-x-

Okko, Isaak e Pandora se locomoviam até chegar ao monte Fuji, o cativeiro de Athena. Todos alcançavam uma velocidade que não era visível ao olho nu humano. Deixando um rastro de vento cortante que levantava tudo que a gravidade permitia.

-Temos que chegar o mais rápido possível. -dizia Pandora. -Mas não se desgastem, teremos muitas lutas ao que parece.

-Isso é óbvio. -dizia Okko. -dá pra sentir o cheiro daqueles cosmos podres dos cavaleiros negros daqui, e nem chegamos ainda.

-Porque não deixamos Fênix matar os cavaleiros negros, e depois cuidamos de Fênix, já enfraquecida?

-Isso seria um bom plano se eles não estivessem com Athena. -dizia Pandora. -Temos que preservar sua integridade física.

-E somos bons o suficiente para derrotar plágios imperfeitos de cavaleiros, e agora sabemos como Fênix luta, quase não há maneira de perdemos. -dizia Okko com um sorriso selvagem no rosto.

-Mas ela também viu nossos movimentos, seria fácil para ela nos derrotar. -Isaak respondia ao cavaleiro de Dragão.

-Fale isso por você, Isaak. Foram você e Pegasus que lutaram contra ela, eu e Pandora quase não fizemos nada. -Okko retrucava.

-Mesmo que ela não veja nossos movimentos, você também sentiu o cosmo dela. – dizia Pandora com uma seriedade mórbida. -Eu, mesmo com as correntes de Andrômeda, não creio que sozinha vou poder parar o cosmo devastador de Fênix. Realmente, aquilo parecia só ser o abrir de asas dela, e não um golpe total.

Okko e Isaak também haviam sentido aquilo, o que realmente era assustador. Se aquilo fora um mero abrir de asas, imagine um golpe total. E eles ainda teriam que eliminar os cavaleiros negros, que esses com certeza iriam eliminar Athena. Iriam enfrentar inimigos que não sabiam a extensão de seus poderes e um que preferiam apenas não enfrentar.

Okko parecia ser o único realmente que iria proteger Athena, pois Isaak ainda não entendia nem engolir muito bem aquela história, mas se aquela jovem fosse mesmo Athena ele nunca iria se perdoar, seu mestre não iria lhe perdoar, e imagine Kamus de Aquário que fora ver ele se tornando um cavaleiro.

E Pandora que não tinha o dever de proteger Athena, seria até bom que ela morresse. Ela deveria estar ajudando os cavaleiros negros, enviando a reencarnação de Athena para os braços da morte. Parecia que aqueles anos de treinamento com Albior de Cefeus haviam a mudado, os discursos inflamados dele. Caberia a ela deixar que os deuses gêmeos guiem seus passos, apesar de odiar ser controlada.

O pensamento em comum era a preocupação com Thouma de Pegasus na luta, um deles teria que lutar com Pegasus Negro, querendo admitir ou não, ele era um ótimo lutador e seria necessário suas habilidades para aquela batalha que estava a frente.

-x-

Os quatro grandes cavaleiros negros, ou talvez fossem os únicos cavaleiros negros restantes. Para eles não importava, era até melhor que aqueles fracos que ousavam a zombar do título de cavaleiro negro com seus mínimos poderes. E logo eles também largariam o título de cavaleiros negros e passariam a ser cavaleiros de Athena. Graças a feliz coincidência dos "rebeldes" serem de seus "cavaleiros originais".

Dragão Negro para, e olha para trás furtivamente.

-O que foi? -Indaga Pegasus Negro

-Não sentem o cosmo dos cavaleiros de bronze vindo para cá? -Dragão Negro diz. -Realmente, vocês são fracassados como cavaleiros.

-O que foi que você disse? -dizia Cisne Negro segurando ele pelo colarinho da armadura, não que fosse uma critica para ele, mas ele se ofenderá como tudo que era dito para ele.

-O que foi Cisne Negro? Ofendido por apanhar do cavaleiro de Pegasus e ser humilhado pelo mestre Jango. -Dragão Negro não tinha o costume de falar demais, mas quando o fazia parecia transformar todos em escória com meras palavras e fatos imutáveis. -Acha mesmo que vai poder derrotar fênix sem mim, ou melhor, acha mesmo que pode contra fênix?

Pegasus Negro e Andrômeda Negro riam com a situação como sempre, eles também foram ofendidos e sabiam disso, mas nada que pudessem fazer contra Dragão Negro, ele era o mais poderoso dentre eles, e também era sempre bom ver Cisne Negro dando seus ataques de fúria inútil contra Dragão Negro.

Cisne Negro sabia que era mais fraco que Dragão, mas hoje, somente hoje, ele teria que deixar aquilo sem punição. Porque ele não pudera nem mesmo com o Pegasus original, e ao que parecia o próprio não havia sobrevivido ao ataque de Fênix.

-Você me paga Dragão Negro. -Cisne Negro fazia aquilo como uma grande ameaça, que não passava de uma das suas inúmeras promessas vazias.

-Então, o que faremos com os originais? Deixamos eles passarem até Fênix? -perguntava Andrômeda negro para o resto do grupo.

-E isso seria bom, deixar eles se matando e aparecemos para dar o golpe final em quem estiver mais fraco, gosto muito disso. -dizia Cisne Negro

-Além de fraco covarde. -provocava Pegasus Negro. -Com medo do Cisne original.

-Ora seu...

-Calem a boca. -Dragão Negro ordenava aos seus companheiros. -Essa tática é inviável, pois e se os cavaleiros de bronze se unissem a Fênix? Desse jeito seria impossível de vence-los, e isso vai ser a prova de qual de nós e poderoso o suficiente para se tornar um cavaleiro de bronze. Iremos derrotar nossos originais.

Aquilo soara como um desafio da boca de Dragão negro, e eles odiavam ser desafiados e adoravam vencer desafio. Todos sorriram malignamente, exceto Pegasus Negro.

-Maldição, Fênix matou o meu original. -dizia frustrado Pegasus Negro por não participar.

-Fique calmo, você vai matar o que vencer um de nós. -dizia Dragão Negro.

-Que vai ser provavelmente o Cisne. -soltava Andrômeda Negro.

Cisne Negro olhava para Andrômeda querendo mata-lo, mas decidira provar sua força matando Cisne Negro e depois matando ele com a armadura original de Cisne.

-x-

Novamente na mansão de Jango, esta o líder dos cavaleiros negros na sua sexta garrafa de uma bebida que ele não sabia qual era, mas forte o suficiente para fazer seu estomago queimar, mas não estava embriagado, pois os cavaleiros negros tinham uma estranha resistência a venenos. Era uma pena, pois naquele momento Jango queria está fora de si.

Mandara os cavaleiros negros na frente pois não queria testemunhas no que ele iria fazer, aquela amazona de bronze tinha um cosmo assustador para sua feição doce e franzina. Como ele odiava Guilty, seu irmão mais velho e seu mestre. Eles foram condenados pelo Santuário a viver vigiando os cavaleiros negros, como não lidera-los? Por que não usar a lendária armadura de fênix para seu beneficio.

Guilty via aquilo como uma missão sagrada, onde apenas os cavaleiros mais poderosos podiam exercer. Ele se auto-intitulava o cavaleiro do diabo, pois só sendo um demônio para chamar aquilo de lar. Seu irmão era um idiota, um idiota que adorava uma deusa que lhe enviara ao inferno na terra. E destruía a vida daquela garota, tornando um ser cheio de ódio ao invés de ser uma mulher comum amada por um homem.

Jango levantava a cabeça para tomar ar e coragem para fazer o que nenhum cavaleiro negro lhe vira fazer. Ele iria implorar pela ajuda daquele monstro que o Santuário enviou...

-x-

Os cavaleiros de bronze chegam ao Monte Fuji, ou Montanha dos Espíritos como chamam os habitantes daquela região. O que tinha sentido, pois com a passagem por vento pelas várias cavernas do local ecoavam como gritos de almas penadas tiveram fim naquele local.

-E então, qual é o plano? -perguntava Isaak aos seus dois companheiros, pois ele mesmo ainda estava confuso sobre tudo aquilo.

-Acho que a melhor abordagem é enfrentarmos nossos oponentes todos juntos, eliminando um por um. -dizia Pandora.

Isaak torcia o nariz para aquilo, mas antes que pensar qualquer coisa Okko já lhe tomará a palavra.

-Faça isso você e Cisne, se quiser. Eu enfrentarei a todos ali e resgatarei Athena ao meu jeito.

-Você é louco, só vimos o poder de Cisne Negro, desconhecemos as habilidades dos outros, e se houver mais cavaleiros negros. -dizia a Amazona de Andrômeda.

-Acho que você esqueceu de uma coisa. -Dragão fazia uma pausa tomando ar, para falar. -Nós somos cavaleiros de Athena, os santos da justiça, guerreiros honrados; e apunhalar não é coisa que fazemos. Lutamos com nossa força e nossa fé, isso é que nos faz diferentes deles, não é apenas trajar uma armadura de melhor qualidade.

Pandora fica chocada com o discurso dele, e olha para Cisne que balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Pandora estava chocada, não entendia como eles conseguiam pensar apenas em honra quando sua deusa estava em perigo, mas ela parava e pensava consigo que ela não entendia aquele conceito.

Afinal, ela era uma espiã, numa armadura que nem deveria estar usando. E que ela só usa por intervenção de Hypnos e Tanathos, e era uma ironia mesmo do destino, ela usar uma armadura que representa uma princesa que se oferecerá em sacrifício para Poseidon. Só algumas coisas mudaram, como ela ser sacrificada pelo bem de Hades e sua armadura estar cheia de morte e pesadelos. Realmente sua vida era uma macabra ironia.

-Se aquela for realmente Athena, não há com que nos preocuparmos. -dizia Isaak cortando os pensamentos de Pandora.

-Vocês tem razão, afinal ela é Athena. -Pandora começa a pensa que seria bom ela morrer, estaria livre do fardo de ser uma amazona. -Enfrentaremos quem estiver em nossa frente e chegaremos todos lá para exigir Athena de volta.

-Certo! -dizia Isaak com empolgação.

-Porque até uma idéia minha parece uma idéia sua. -dizia Okko mas confirmando que iria seguir aquela tática. -Você devia ser sacerdotisa e não amazona.

-Vamos logo. -ordenou Pandora.

Os três correram um para cada lado, numa velocidade que a olho nu apenas era possível ver a cor predominante de suas armaduras.

E ao longe, os cavaleiros negros sorriram com a chegada de seus "originais".

-x-

No santuário, Saga estava apreensivo. Tudo aquilo demorava demais, só ter mandando os cavaleiros negros já teria ter dado um grande golpe, um grande barulho, mandava um dos cavaleiros para após a morte de Athena, recuperar a armadura de ouro, mandaria Shaka eliminar a todos envolvidos, tudo que ligasse a ele. Depois ele cuidaria simplesmente dos rebeldes em focos isolados.

Mas tudo aquilo demorava demais, tudo era uma agonia para Ares, realmente era um tormento, seus planos não estavam funcionando. A maldita rebelião de cavaleiros, dos quais conseguia fazer estragos em sua fé como Grande Mestre, semeando a dúvida nos corações de seus vassalos. E se eles conseguirem trazer Athena, a verdadeira Athena, tudo que ele criará estaria destruído. Uma paz que não seria edificada em justiça, mas sim nele.

Não poderia mandar qualquer outro a essa missão, afinal já mandará Shaka. Não faria sentido algum mandar qualquer outro cavaleiro após te-lo mandado. Seria arriscado e conflitante demais, mas ele poderia solucionar outros problemas.

-SERVIÇAL! -Ele gritava a qualquer um dos guardas para atende-lo.

-Sim, Grande Mestre? -dizia o guarda que cuidava da porta do salão.

-Chame Gigars onde ele quer que esteja! E AGORA!

O homem desesperado corre atrás do sacerdote Gigars.

-x-

Isaak andava perdido na base da montanha, pois até mesmo onde Fênix se encontrava era na maior montanha, e já gastara cosmo demais correndo e tinha que poupar energia. Ele simpatizava com o lugar, pela grande altura a própria temperatura era baixa, o que era melhor para ele, pois assim podia lutar melhor num lugar mais parecido com sua terra.

Esquecia um pouco da sua terra para lembrar um pouco da amazona de Andrômeda que passou pelo outro lado da montanha, nunca vira ser tão belo. Ela parecia mais alguém para ser protegida e não para proteger; mas aquelas perguntas para aquele homem delicado. Eram estranhas demais, e próximas demais. O mínimo que se treina para ser um cavaleiro de bronze é sete anos, e geralmente treinam em áreas isoladas. Como pode conhece-lo antes disso?

E mudava a mente para aquela jovem de cabelos lilases, seria ela realmente Athena? O santuário estaria protegendo e venerando uma falsa deusa. E como Mestre Cristal não pode contar para ele depois de tantos anos? Mas será que ele também acreditaria?

Sua mente vagava até que sentirá algo se aproximado e deixava apenas o seu corpo e instinto reagir aquela situação. Pulava para trás, numa distância o suficiente para escapar do que quer que fosse. Ao reparar via estalagmites de gelo negro formado onde estava, só podia ser uma pessoa a fazer aquilo.

-Não esperava nada menos do cavaleiro de Cisne. - Era um dos quatro grandes cavaleiros negros, o Cisne Negro, sua cópia maligna praticamente.

Provavelmente ele sentiria o cosmo do oponente muito antes, e não só quando ele esta prestes a receber um golpe daqueles, suas inquietações pareciam atrapalhar sua concentração. Uma coisa que ele sempre odiava quando acontecia.

-Preparado para morrer, Cisne? -Cisne negro iria mostrar aos seus companheiros que poderia derrota-lo, e pretendia levar a cabeça de Cisne como prova.

A temperatura começava a cair drasticamente, com vários cristais de gelo caindo de ambas as cores: branco e preto, a medida que seus cosmos começavam a se preparar para a batalha. Que teriam.

Era no mínimo um espetáculo lindo e mortal, num contraste o que representava aquela cena perfeitamente. O bem e o mal lutando em um ambiente hostil e desconhecido para ambos, era a cena que retratará aquela situação perfeitamente.

Cisne Negro, que estava mais acima em uma das várias camadas da montanha, atacava novamente com seu gelo negro contra Isaak que se movia rapidamente para sair do golpe. Apenas para reaparecer, pois ao momento que parava uma rajada negra ia em sua direção.

Para Cisne Negro aquilo era irritante, como o cavaleiro de Cisne se movia tão rápido? E assustador, ele corria como se deslizasse no gelo, e parando onde ele desejasse. Mesmo com seus golpes ele não alcançava Isaak.

Até que Isaak se aproxima e lhe aplica um golpe em seu queixo que o faz chocar na parede da montanha, mas Cisne Negro não tem tempo para se lamentar. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar no mesmo lugar sendo alvo. E sai numa acrobacia, mas fica tempo o suficiente para ver a rajada ártica de seu oponente quase lhe acertando.

Ao desce, Cisne Negro aparece atrás de Cisne para ataca-lo, mas Isaak ainda desvia apenas com um curto e comum passo, e agarrava o pulso de seu oponente. Cisne Negro começava a ficar apavorado, como ele poderia ser tão poderoso?

-Realmente, você não é um guerreiro do ártico. -Isaak arremessava-o novamente para a parede, de maneira violenta mas sem alterar seu estado emocional.

-Idiota, vou te matar. -Cisne Negro começava a traçar a cruz do norte, em posições belas e únicas. -TEMPESTADE DE GELO NEGRO!

Isaak olha para aquele golpe, fecha os olhos e ergue sua mão parecendo querer bloquear o golpe de Cisne Negro. O cavaleiro negro gargalhava, pois aquilo era uma tentativa de suicido; mas ao ver o resultado da cena se espantava. Apenas a mão e metade do ante-braço fora congelado, era uma vantagens que ele ganhava.

-Idiota, agora com seu braço direito congelado pelo meu gelo negro, sua derrota é certa. -Cisne Negro estava feliz, afinal iria provar aos seus companheiros que era mais forte que seu original.

-Ridícula copia. -exclamava Isaak ao ver seu braço congelado. -Mas bem esforçada para uma ilha vulcânica, pena que escolheu o oponente errado.

O gelo alvo de Isaak começava a devorar e converter o gelo negro de seu inimigo, até que o cobrisse totalmente e partindo em vários pedaços. Cisne Negro voltava a se apavorar, não acreditando naquilo que acabará de ver. O pavor se transformou em raiva e ele partia em direção do cavaleiro de Athena, mas não conseguia se mover.

Ao prestar realmente a atenção, vê círculos de gelo ao redor dele. Não entende como o cavaleiro de Cisne fizera tudo aquilo. E como ele ciara daquele jeito, um dos Quatro grandes cavaleiros negros.

-Vou ser piedoso e tirar suas dúvidas antes de te mandar para o tártaro. Eu lhe apliquei o circulo de gelo quando você pensou que eu tinha errado o golpe. Foi apenas um chamariz, mas o que realmente me assusta é o porque você não descobriu o segredo da minha velocidade. -Isaak via a reação de espanto dele, e dava pena alguém com um título tão assustar ser tão fraco. -No lugar em que eu fui treinado, o ar é rarefeito, nosso corpo não reage muito bem, por causa da hipotermia; mas como eu disse antes, pra alguém que treinou em uma ilha vulcânica você é um prodigo, mas não soube escolher o seu adversário.

A raiva de Cisne Negro crescia mais e mais, mas ele não conseguia se libertar daqueles frágeis círculos de gelo. E aos poucos, o ar começava a ficar mais frio, os cristais de delo, começavam a ficar maiores e os ventos mais agressivos, Cisne Negro não acreditava que tudo aquilo era obra do cavaleiro.

-Isso é só uma pequena amostra do que pode um guerreiro do ártico, e uma breve visão da morte branca conhecida como Pó de Diamante. -Cisne negro começava a ter hipotermia, começava a sentir o que era o frio que seu oponente tanto falará, era assustador, era belo e assustador.

-Tem algo para me dizer antes de sentir o Pó de Diamante? -Isaak falava para Cisne Negro.

-Só que vocês são loucos, desafiar o Santuário dessa maneira. E pior ainda, escolher Fênix como adversária. Você tera uma morte pior que a minha. -Cisne Negro proferia sua fala em tom de maldição.

-Então que você sirva como exemplo para aqueles que subestimam os guerreiros do ártico. PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

Os ventos se tornam agressivos e seguem um único caminho, uma direção que atravessa o corpo de Cisne Negro. O jogando de cabeça para baixo, prendendo-o de cabeça para baixo em uma das formações rochosas, deixando apenas seu braço direito e sua cabeça para fora da estalactite formada com o corpo de Cisne Negro.

-Não se preocupe, se fosse tiver mesmo força de vontade, vai sair daí vivo. Vai sair sem cosmo algum, mas vai sair vivo. -dizia Isaak olhando para o inimigo -Não vou te matar, só quero Athena.

-Acaba de assinar seu contrato de morte, cavaleiro de Athena. - Cisne Negro tirava o emblema do cisne, praticamente decapitando sua armadura. -Sofrerá a morte negra. -Ao acabar de proferir suas palavras, fazia desaparecer o símbolo, enquanto o resto do gelo lhe consumia.

Isaak não acreditará, Cisne Negro matará a sua armadura e a si mesmo, e para que intuito? Uma derrota não valeria uma vida, mas Isaak não tinha tempo para pensar nisso, tinha que correr para salvar Athena, ou aquela que todos diziam ser Athena.

-x-

Pandora andava sobre aquela intempérie fria daquela montanha, afinal, qual era o motivo de uma espiã dentro do Santuário querer salvar Athena? E a armadura mesmo não lhe obedecia, as correntes de Andrômeda não respeitavam seu comando, mas durante a batalha contra Fênix elas reagiram muito bem. Possivelmente elas sabiam que aquela era Athena, e fizeram de tudo para protege-la.

Essas armaduras realmente tinham algum nível de consciência, um nível que os poderes de Hypnos e Tanathos não podiam dobrar nem exercer a sua influência, não totalmente. A sacerdotisa de hades pensava que ser uma amazona de Athena não seria tão ruim, não teria que criar uma utopia, seria apenas proteger as pessoas de seres como ela. Talvez fosse uma luta digna, talvez ela não recebesse a morte dos pais, e tivesse a alma de seu irmão tragada por Hades, e muito menos seria uma peça descartável para aqueles dois deuses.

Pandora, sente um deslocamento muito rápido e agressivo, e rapidamente desvia. Vê inúmeras cobras negras como um bote só, caso não tivesse sentido o cosmo da pessoa que as controlada, provavelmente estaria morta; mas ao que parecia elas não iriam desistir tão facilmente de sua presa e voltavam a atacar.

A amazona saltava para trás num impulso rápido e forte, mas as cobras se moviam praticamente a sua velocidade, impossível um animal se mover tão rápido assim. Pandora lança sua corrente triangular para cima das cobras, que não passava de uma corrente morta e sem vontade, pensava consigo mesma que seria melhor lançar uma pedra.

As cobras se dividem e atacam por todas as direções, Pandora usa a corrente da esquerda para afasta-las e consegue apenas acertar algumas. Das outras, tudo que pode fazer era fugir, sabia que seria logo encurralada naquele ritmo, mas o que podia fazer com correntes que não lhe obedeciam.

Ao parar no chão, não via mais o céu. Só se ele se tornasse em várias cobras querendo devorar seu ser. Era o que era queria.

Concentrara todo seu cosmo, e o soltara, um ataque básico de todos aqueles que tinham algum cosmo desenvolvido dentro de si, mas era uma manobra amadora, pois técnicas canalizavam melhor um ataque do que essa explosão, além de consumir menos suas energias, mas era tudo que ela tinha.

As cobras foram incineradas com esse ataque, e Pandora apenas caira no chão, e não se dara ao luxo de abrir sua guarda. Porque o inimigo estava mais a sua frente, olhando para ela e rindo de sua maneira ridícula de defesa.

Tinha cabelos negros, mas próximos de um verde muito escuro. Além de a própria armadura ser idêntica a dela. Olhando bem, ela reparava traços similares ao do jovem que lhes abrigara depois do confronto contra Fênix, mas numa versão tão maligna que era facilmente diferenciado somente pelo olhar.

-Realmente, você me desapontou amazona, jurava que a minha original seria mais poderosa. Achei que no mínimo você iria usar a defesa circular, particularmente, você é deprimente. -Andrômeda Negro recolhia as suas correntes que se transformavam em cobras para atacar seu oponente.

Possivelmente, quaisquer um dos outros cavaleiros já teriam derrotado a essas alturas, mas ela mesma não era uma amazona, era uma sacerdotisa e sua própria não lhe respondera. Estava numa situação perigosa, mas uma coisa que ela não podia demonstrar era medo. Afinal, aquilo só iria alimentar as forças de seu oponente.

-Realmente, entre nós, seu cosmo seja a ser tão pifio que eu não vejo a necessidade de usar as correntes de Andrômeda para acabar com você. Consigo vencer você apenas com as mãos, e realmente eu não fui treinada para combate. Você será minha cobaia. -Pandora assumia uma postura ereta para dar ênfase as suas palavras, já que sua máscara lhe ocultava sua face.

O cavaleiro negro de uma feição irônica passa para uma face obsessiva e psicótica de raiva e ódio. E volta a atacar sua oponente, com as correntes de sua armadura que em momentos depois se transformam em cobras negras. Pandora se desloca o mais rápido que pode para não ser acertada pelas correntes de Andrômeda Negro; mas não tinha muito que fazer para contra-atacar, a não ser esperar uma brecha, mas ela nunca aparecia.

Pandora não conseguira saltar o suficiente rápido para fugir das correntes de Andrômeda Negro, a qual era uma cobra que aplicava-lhe um bote firme e doloroso. Sendo a dor alucinante, e a mesma víbora que lhe mordia parecia se multiplicar, e as que apareciam lhe aplicavam mais um ataque, até que a amazona estivesse caída.

Ela não se rendia, queria suportar, queria vencer; mas o veneno que aquelas peçonhas inocularam nela pareciam estar drenando sua força. Além do baixo nível de cosmo, não poderia fazer uma segunda explosão de cosmo. Ela começava a pensar que foi um erro ser enviada, talvez fosse melhor morrer, o pior que aconteceria, seria ela ir para "seu lar" aquele inferno, e esperar a chegada de Hades para o recepciona-lo.

Ela apenas tinha que deixar de insistir, para deixar de existir, lembrando apenas de algumas pessoas enquanto perdia os sentidos: Seus pais, seu mestre Albior, June e do cavaleiro de Cisne. Se bem que ela não fazia idéia do por quê ele aparecer em suas ultimas memorias de vida, mas não foi desagradável.

-Deixar de insistir... Desistir... -As últimas palavras de Pandora enquanto ouvia o riso estridente de seu algoz.


	7. Lutas Obscuras Parte 2

**Alma Nova 6 – Lutas Obscuras parte 2**

**No capitulo anterior...**

**A luta contra os cavaleiros negros começou! Na ausência de Pegasus; Okko, Isaak e Pandora teram que vencer Pegasus Negro de alguma forma. Isaak vence facilmente Cisne Negro. Mas Pandora sofre, pois as correntes de Andrômeda não obedecem a seus comandos.**

**Será que Hypnos e Tanathos perderam sua espiã? E as próximas lutas? Como eles lidarão com os próximos combates? **

-x-

-Você sacrificaria uma peça que foi tão longe assim, meu caro irmão? -indagava Hypnos, o Deus do Sono, observando a cena numa nuvem que era tão nítida como a realidade. - Afinal ela já chegou dentro do Santuário, e só esta lutando para manter as aparências.

-E o que pretende fazer meu, caro irmão? -Tanathos desligava-se por um momento da festa das ninfas para saber mais do plano intricado do irmão.

-Simples. Você verá! -dizia Hypnos manipulando palavras em grego como magia apenas com um dedo. -Você verá!

-x-

-Que decepção, eu esperando que minha batalha fosse mais divertida. -Andrômeda parecia feliz e decepcionado ao mesmo tempo. Não esperava que a original fosse tão fraca assim, mas aquilo não importava muito, ele seria um dos que lutaria com fênix, e finalmente seria um cavaleiro de bronze.

-Decepção? Que tal eu lhe dar desespero ao invés? -Pandora se levantava com um cosmo que não pertencia a ela, o cavaleiro negro começa a se apavorar, pois nem mesmo o cosmo de Jango era tão apavorador. A máscara da amazona que não tinha marca alguma tinha agora a famosa estrela de Davi desenhada em sua face.

-M-mas como? Você estava morta! -Andrômeda negro não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ela estava morta! Seu cosmo havia se esvaindo, ela estava envenenada graças a corrente negra.

-Morta é uma definição muito abrangente e definitiva, mas acho que esse conceito vai servir bem em você. -Pandora não tinha nada mais da amazona que não controlava as suas correntes, mas sim dona delas forçando-as a se movimentar a seu bel-prazer.

Cavaleiro negro atacava mais uma vez com seu golpe, as correntes negras, as mesmas que viravam víboras para envenenar seu oponente, mas com um simples movimentos de mão, as cobras param e se curvam, como se admitissem a amazona de bronze como novo mestre. Como se fossem hipnotizadas, não respondiam mais ao cosmo de Andrômeda Negro.

-I-impossível! Como você consegue controlar as minhas correntes. -Andrômeda Negro em desespero.

-Eu disse que ia lhe dar desespero! Ataquem víboras negras esse herege! -Num simples movimento de mão, as serpentes se voltam contra seu criador. E o atacam com tudo, tentando inocular seu veneno, devorar sua carne, quebrar seus ossos, aniquilar sua existência. -Não há mais misericórdia em meu coração cara cópia sem aptidão. Só há o desejo de transformá-lo em cadáver para alimentar os vermes dessa terra.

-Não! Piedade! Não me mate! -Implorava por misericórdia, não naquele cosmo não parecia haver esse sentimento, naquele cosmo que a amazona de bronze exalava não havia qualquer sentimento humano, parecia uma coisa distante, fria, que não respeitava nada há não ser sua existência.

-No inferno nós conversaremos! -As serpentes o cobriram totalmente, dos pés a cabeça, e atacaram mais uma vez, torceram, morderam e envenenaram até onde podiam, até que tornaram-se correntes de novo. E o cadáver inerte de Andrômeda Negro cai no chão.

Pandora\Hypnos olha aquele mundo e sente o cosmo de Athena próximo. Ele poderia a matar, mas se o fizesse, não poderia usá-la para matar lutar contra Poseidon, os espectros teriam que lutar contra cavaleiros e marinas sobre a mesma bandeira. Que a sacerdotisa continuasse seu trabalho. E deixava de exercer sua influência no corpo dela, deixando seu corpo e sua alma sem consciência ali, logo ela iria se levantar.

-x-

Okko continuava a correr, sentia que algumas batalhas já haviam começado, mas com a falta de Pegasus, tinham um cavaleiro negro a mais para derrotar. Ao acabar de atravessar uma das cavernas para chegar numa encosta menos engrime para se lutar, e seguia também o cosmo de um dos cavaleiros negros.

Até que encontrará a saída da caverna e a paciência de seu inimigo. Uma armadura idêntica a sua em cada detalhe, menos em sua coloração que era negra. E a aparência era totalmente diferente da sua. Tinha feições mais suaves, não de um combatente, mas sim como as de um artista marcial. Mas os olhos dele que mais lhe chamavam atenção, seu globo ocular era de um azul muito escuro e profundo, facilmente confundido com negro se não fosse pela própria íris negra. Ele parecia a personificação do que era ser um "Cavaleiro Negro".

-Ora se não é o Grande cavaleiro de bronze de Dragão. Treinado nos sete picos de Rozan. Realmente, o nosso encontro é feito! -dizia Dragão Negro, como se sempre esperasse o cavaleiro de Dragão ali.

-Ao que parece você esperava a mais tempo do que a entrada dessa montanha. Já que fui ordenado cavaleiro esses dias praticamente. -dizia Okko com o seu sorriso feroz no rosto.

-Sim, todo cavaleiro negro espera encontrar-se com seu original, pois só assim podemos ser cavaleiros de bronze a serviço de Athena. Esperamos esse momento toda nossa vida, morremos esperando, e agora vai ser o momento de nós dois passar por nossa provação. -Após dizer isso, o cavaleiro negro se colocava em posição de combate.

O discípulo de Dohko sentia em seu rival um sentimento de serenidade e destino impressionantes. Parecia com o que ele sentia quando ganhou a armadura de Dragão, um sentimento de paz de espírito e equilíbrio, mas que o de seu oponente estava mais acostumado aquilo. E Okko também se colocava em posição de ataque.

O cosmo de ambos parecia equivalente, se os outros cavaleiros negros os outros estariam com sérios problemas, ele teria que vencer o Dragão Negro e todos os outros que aparecerem em sua frente. Ele prometeu que iria defender Athena para seu mestre, e não ia recuar. Era seu orgulho.

O primeiro golpe vinha de Dragão Negro, um soco direto que Okko facilmente defendia com o escudo e ia atacando com o punho direito até que teve que parar o ataque para segurar o chute de seu oponente. Era difícil prever seus movimentos, não tinha como interpreta-los, ele parecia impassível até o golpe ser transferido, se atacasse estaria com a guarda aberta. E ele odiava aquilo, aquela vulnerabilidade, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de sair gravemente ferido sabendo que teria que no final teria que lutar contra Fênix.

Com um soco no punho, Okko fez que Dragão Negro se afastasse. O próprio oponente entenderá a manobra e iria respeita, até porque estava realizando seu sonho de lutar contra o cavaleiro de bronze.

-Você é bom! -Okko passava a mão no rosto, por causa de um dos golpes de raspão que lhe acertará, mas nada grave para seu corpo, apenas em seu orgulho de guerreiro.

-E você está me decepcionando, Dragão. -dizia Dragão Negro. -Você só se defendeu, pensei que haveria uma batalha épica entre nós dois. Vejo que necessitarei apenas de um dedo pra te vencer. -Dragão apontava o dedo que iria usar.

-Acha mesmo que vai me derrotar com um dedo, não seja estúpido! -Okko por mais que tivesse mudado depois de receber a armadura de Dragão, ainda não suportava provocação. Ia em direção de Dragão sendo Okko apenas! Queria atravessar seu punho pelo corpo dele.

Dragão Negro abaixava o dedo, como se fosse um momento de desistência! Okko por um momento pensa em desistir, mas não podia se dar aquele luxo, tinha mais oponentes mais a frente. Tinha que vencê-lo.

Numa subta mudança de cosmo, o cavaleiro negro volta a apontar aquele dedo, mas nele veio destruição numa rajada circular de vento que atinge Okko, jogando-o para a parede da montanha, mas sem antes destruir inúmeras formações rochosas em seu caminho. O cavaleiro de bronze caia de joelhos, fora pego de em um chamariz idiota e por um golpe poderoso, rápido e limpo.

-Prepare-se então! -Numa súbita explosão de cosmo, algumas pedras começam a tremer. Os cabelos de Okko começavam a subir a medida que seu cosmo aumentava. -Vai se arrepender por provocar a CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

O golpe ia em direção ao seu oponente, o formato de um dragão fazia o caminho de destruição, mas Dragão Negro não se movi, muito pelo contrario, parecia que ele queria resistir ao golpe. Colocava o escudo de sua armadura em posição de defesa enquanto resistia ao golpe. Até que desviava o golpe e corria em direção ao cavaleiro, Okko não acreditava nisso. Odiava aquele golpe, deixava-o desprotegido logo ali, quando seu coração estava vulnerável devido a pressão que a cólera do dragão exercia sobre seu corpo.

Em um piscar de olhos, Dragão Negro estava face-a-face com ele. Apontando aquele maldito dedo para o seu coração, com um sorriso maligno de vitória no rosto. Okko quis fazer alguma coisa, mas não houve tempo. Um golpe direto em seu ponto fraco, chegando a faze-lo perder a consciência imediatamente, sendo acordado pelo impacto no chão.

-Levante-se! Não treinei tanto para lutar contra um desistente como você! -O cavaleiro negro caminhava em direção do cavaleiro caído, Okko tentava levantar, mas sentia uma dor aguda no peito. Se estivesse sem armadura estaria morto, um impacto localizado daquele tipo era monstruoso.

-Ora, você treinou a vida toda para ser o cavaleiro de Dragão e vai cair assim sem uma luta? -Dragão Negro levantava Okko o cavaleiro de Athena pelo colarinho da camisa, até que algo encaixou na mente dele. Não achava que ele seria um cavaleiro de Dragão, principalmente pela tatuagem do tigre que aparecia em suas costas; mas ele não admitia ser um perdedor. Se não pudesse vencer como um Dragão, lutaria como um tigre que era.

Um soco voou direto no rosto do cavaleiro da rainha da morte, que quase o fizera perder alguns dentes se não fosse a própria aura mística das armaduras. Dragão Negro reparou que agora seu oponente mudava, não era aquele misto de energias que se formava completando uma a outra e divergindo em algum ponto, mas agora era um misto de energias selvagens, indomáveis.

-Você vai se arrepender por ter me feito fazer isso! -Os ventos à volta de Okko se tornavam mais furiosos e indomáveis assim como ele mesmo. -Vou lhe contar uma coisa! Eu realmente não esperava me tornar o cavaleiro de Dragão, mas jurei ao meu mestre que iria defender Athena. Então, sempre treinei para lutar sem armadura, e tenho um golpe meu que eu pensava que não seria necessário.

A própria armadura de dragão saia do corpo de Okko, prevendo a vontade de seu cavaleiro. Okko só estava com o dorso nu e em posição de ataque que fazia lembrar mais um tigre. Em suas costas começava a aparecer um tigre completo, com a pata esquerda indicando o coração de Okko.

Dragão Negro se preparava novamente elevando seu cosmo para mais um golpe, mas não chegava agora a se comparar ao cosmo de Okko. Era o desafio de sua vida.

Okko partia em direção do cavaleiro negro, o qual fazia o mesmo para lhe atacar. Ambos espalhavam cosmo por onde passavam no formato que seus golpes representavam.

-GRANDE FURACÃO DO TIGRE!

Como um furacão o golpe vai em direção, o Dragão Negro utiliza sua técnica que apenas por pouco tempo se mantem, cedendo totalmente a técnica de Okko. Dragão Negro tenta se defender com seu escudo negro, mas quando começa a fazer o movimento vira apenas aquele tigre humano, atravessando o braço nu em seu peito, como uma verdadeira garra atravessando seu coração.

E os ventos não cessavam, ainda atacavam rasgando a armadura negra e a pele de seu portador. O ataque do guerreiro de Rozan, era devastador, até mesmo para ele, já que o mesmo não contava com a proteção da armadura naquele momento. O golpe também o afetava, mas se fosse para ele não perder seu amado orgulho, ele sacrificaria sua vida sem hesitar.

Okko, força o braço para fora do corpo de seu adversário, mas ventos do golpe ainda conseguem jogar Dragão Negro para longe, num tremendo impacto que ainda o fez ficar soterrado sobre dezenas de pedras.

O tigre de Rozan caia ajoelhado, exausto, pois aquele golpe era demais para ele mesmo. Via seu punho direito praticamente destruído por trespassar o peitoral de Dragão Negro. Mas ainda se sentia bem, agradecia pelas armaduras negras não fossem tão duras quanto as armaduras de bronze, se não, seu braço de ataque estaria quebrado.

Via a armadura e sentia um sentimento de orgulho, como se ela o parabenizar-se, por não depender dela. Surgia um sorriso no rosto de Okko, para logo depois vir o olhar de surpresa.

Dragão Negro se levantava mais uma vez dos escombros, se colocando em posição de ataque. Para Okko aquilo era impossível! Aquele era o seu golpe mais poderoso, e o mais arriscado, não tinha mais energia para lançar um segundo furacão. Dragão Negro por mais que quisesse aparentar que está bem, não estava. Tinha no mínimo três costelas quebradas, e seu sangue caia escorria sobre o ferimento do peito e dos vários cortes que receberá.

Okko também se levantava, sabia que não podia contar com sua técnica, e muito menos contar com a armadura de Dragão, que não passaria nada a mais que uma algema pesada. Tinha que confiar mais uma vez no golpe que mais odiava, a Cólera do Dragão. Elevava mais uma vez seu cosmo para um golpe que possivelmente o mataria, mas ao que parecia, nenhum dos dois iria ao inferno sozinho.

Ambos elevavam seu cosmo ao máximo que podia. O cavaleiro da ilha da rainha da morte avança mais lento que a ultima vez, mas ainda veloz. Okko já sabia onde ele ia atacar e ficou no mesmo lugar, e preparava apenas o golpe para derrubá-lo definitivamente.

Houve o encontro e tudo a volta explodiu em um enorme clarão...

-x-

Thouma corria, acordava de seu estado vegetativo recentemente e só sentia os cosmos de clarões enormes de cosmos se chocando, alguns muitos estranhos, o que parecia ser o de Pandora uma hora definhava a outra ressurgia monstruoso. O de Dragão tinha parecido explodir agora contra seu adversário. Parecia apenas que o cavaleiro de Cisne estava inteiro.

-Logo ele. -Pegasus sentia um pouco de rivalidade com o guerreiro do gelo, afinal não tiveram o desfecho de sua luta, mas primeiro iria se vingar de Fênix por deixá-lo daquele estado. Estava com a mente confusa e perceberá que perdia momentaneamente seu senso de equilíbrio, por causa daquele ataque mental. E ainda sentia as dores de algumas queimaduras, mas agora já sabia do que ela era capaz. E ela iria cair diante de seus relâmpagos.

Colocava-se a correr novamente a correr em direção da montanha.

-x-

Os dois dragões estavam parados, o negro apontando o dedo para o coração de Okko, e o Tigre havia acertado as costas, na direção do coração, de Dragão Negro. O cavaleiro negro caia, mas o guerreiro de Rozan o aparava.

-Porque você não usou o seu golpe, você teria me matado na mesma hora. Porque? -Gritava Okko, por não entender a reação do oponente.

-Quer saber mesmo? -Dragão Negro cuspia sangue. -Porque eu fui derrotado por um tigre, mas a minha missão era de vencer ou morrer pelas mãos do cavaleiro de Dragão. Quis pelo menos morrer pela cólera do Dragão, nunca iria prever que enfrentaria um tigre e um dragão em uma só pessoa.

-Desculpe por não ser o Dragão que você quis confrontar.

-Idiota. -Dragão Negro cuspia mais sangue forçando as últimas chamas de sua vida. -Você é mais que um Dragão, mas eu viverei também em seu escudo, te forçarei a lutar mais e mais. Pois a perfeição é o destino de todo o dragão. Agora vá que você tem uma deusa a salvar.

Okko via Dragão Negro morrer em seus braços, mas parte dele iria viver no escudo do dragão. E colocava novamente sua armadura para ir ao encontro de Fênix e salvar Athena.

-x-

Isaak continuava sua subia pela ingrime montanha, pulando de rocha em rocha. Sentindo o cosmos de seus amigos sumirem aos poucos, principalmente o de Pandora. O qual ele quis voltar para ajudá-la, mas tinha que enfrentar mais um cavaleiro negro, pois não podia contar com Pegasus.

Chegando há uma das várias áreas planas do local, estava lá um cavaleiro com a armadura deturpada de Pegasus, um jovem assim como ele de olhos negros e com um ar de rebeldia. Apoiado no paredão da montanha como se o esperasse.

-Vejo que foi o idiota do Cisne Negro que perdeu primeiro, como o esperado. Vejo que vou ter que lutar com você, não é? Ganso Branco?

Isaak não acredita no desrespeito que o cavaleiro negro demonstrará com ele. Aquilo só lhe dava mais vontade de derrotá-lo.

Pegasus Negro avança contra Isaak que praticamente desaparece da vista de seu oponente e o ataca de cima, que esquiva apenas por perceber o cosmo de Cisne em cima da hora. E á área de impacto tornava-se o nascimento de diversas estalagmites de gelo.

Isaak não acreditava naquilo, raramente alguém prevê seus golpes em alta velocidade, ele esquivara antes mesmo que ele atacasse, como se fosse uma coreografia. O guerreiro do gelo tinha que manter sua mente limpa tinha que ser racional para que algo explicasse aquilo.

-O que foi ganso? Não consegue encostar em mim? -Isaak começava a se irritar seriamente com aquilo. Iria acabar aquilo com um único golpe logo.

-PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

Os ventos gélidos atacam os cavaleiros negros, que numa velocidade assustadora se movimenta mais rápido que o golpe. Chegando a subir o paredão da montanha, mas o Pó de Diamante era o golpe mais básico dos cavaleiros do ártico, então podia forçá-lo a mudar de direção. E com um pouco mais de concentração e cosmo gasto ele fazia os ventos se dobrarem a sua vontade para acertar seu oponente.

Mas ainda sim, Pegasus Negro conseguia fugir do ataque de gélido. Pousando no chão após um salto acrobático e ia em direção para um combate direto contra Isaak, que ainda não havia parado de atacar.

Pegasus Negro chuta a garganta de Isaak, fazendo ele parar de lançar o golpe; e ainda sendo arremessado em direção do abismo que tinha acabado de escalar. Isaak ainda parava, e bloqueava o soco que vinha para dar o impulso para ele realizar a queda.

Era impossível aquele nível de improviso, já que ele nunca lutará contra o cavaleiro negro. Era como se ele já estivesse acostumado a lutar com ele, como se conhecesse cada movimento dele. Pegasus Negro só demonstrava aquela cara debochada irritante, que não lhe deixava concentrar, mas tinha que descobrir qual era o truque dele.

O cavaleiro negro atacava com uma chuva de meteoros negros, que ia em direção de Isaak . Que desaparece com a sua velocidade, mas ainda estava sobre a mira de seu oponente. Até que Isaak lembra que Cisne Negro passou o símbolo do cisne, possivelmente, aquele cavaleiro negro que deve ter estudado cada movimento dele e seu potencial, mesmo que ele inove, será muito difícil vencê-lo nessas condições.

Até que um dos meteoros negros que iria atingi-lo foi cortado por um relâmpago em alta-velocidade, destruindo totalmente o meteoro negro. Os dois oponentes olham a fonte de tal ataque e enxergam o cavaleiro de bronze de Pegasus um pouco mais acima da deles.

-Querendo me trapacear, Cisne? –dizia Thouma. –Quem deve vencer esse cavaleiro negro sou eu.

-Você que é um incompetente, ficando dormindo quando tem que salvar uma deusa! –Sorria Isaak ferozmente para o companheiro recém-chegado.

-Vá que eu cuido dele. –dizia Pegasus.

-Vai cuidar também de mim sozinho? –dessa vez a voz era feminina, para Pegasus Negro e para Isaak, não fazia lembrá-los de nada, mas para Thouma aquela voz era recente e mesmo assim não acreditava que ela o seguiria até aqui.

A amazona estava com uma nova máscara, idêntica a outra que Thouma havia quebrado, mas dessa vez estava com sua armadura: armadura de prata de Serpente. Isaak e Pegasus Negro sentiam seu cosmo é ela era poderosa. E Pegasus Negro era o que estava mais nervoso, afinal eram três cavaleiros de Athena para combater.

-Hora de morrer, seu insolente! –Shina colocava-se em sua posição de ataque com suas enormes unhas e com um faiscar de um relâmpago passando por seus braços em direção de Thouma.

Tudo era muito confuso, Isaak não acreditava naquilo, mas aquele dia era realmente de coisas inacreditáveis. Possivelmente aquela amazona estivesse a serviço da falsa Athena, mas era a oportunidade de Pegasus Negro continuar a atacar Cisne. Enquanto, o cavaleiro ruivo estava ocupado com a amazona, e disparava seus meteoros negros para cima de Isaak, que forçava-se a imaginar para onde iria para não ir. O que tomava tempo demais.

Os dois cavaleiros de bronze apenas esquivavam, pois mesmo que Thouma soubesse como Shina lutava, ele ainda estava com algumas queimaduras e sérios danos fortes por debaixo da armadura. E seus respectivos oponentes já conheciam suas táticas e golpes. Até que ambos ficaram de costas um para o outro.

-Que bom que eu bnão sou o único a não gostar de você! –Dizia Isaak ao bloquear um chute do cavaleiro negro.

-Cale-se, temos que vencê-los! –Thouma segurava o pulso de Shina, e lhe aplicava um golpe no abdômen para ela recuar. –Tem algum plano?

-A única coisa que eu vejo é aproveitar que eles estão lutando separados para lutarmos juntos! –Isaak lançava sua rajada ártica para apenas afastar Pegasus Negro. – O que pra nenhum de nós é uma boa escolha, mas é a necessária.

-Como você disse: Não é boa, mas é necessária! –Shina voltava a atacar com as suas Garras de Trovão, porém Thouma energizava seus braços com seus relâmpagos e segurava o golpe de sua oponente e a jogava para trás, ao mesmo que Isaak se abaixava. A amazona de prata caia em cima do cavaleiro negro, que adorou a cena, mas tinha que tomar cuidado agora pois dos dois cavaleiros de bronze começavam a aumentar seus cosmos de forma assustadora, lado-a-lado.

Até mesmo Pegasus Negro que era treinado na ilha da Rainha da Morte, treinado para ser ele mesmo o bastante para as suas lutas, treinado para nunca depender de ninguém; mas naquele momento era mais do que óbvio que teria que lutar ao lado dela, mas Shina só via seu objetivo. Matar o cavaleiro de bronze de Pegasus, e mataria também Pegasus Negro depois, apenas por que suas armaduras eram similares. E investia sobre o ruivo.

Thouma apenas com um bater de braços o céu começava a se fechar com uma nuvem pesada e escura que repentinamente aparecia acima deles, parecendo que chamava o cavaleiro de Pegasus que flutuava em pleno o ar. Shina não se importava com o feito visual daquele golpe, apenas queria ver o sangue do irmão de Marin esvaindo por um ferimento grave. E ignorava o cavaleiro de cabelos esverdeados que fazia a mesma imensa nuvem nevar ao mesmo que relampejava.

O guerreiro negro atacava cisne com seus meteoros negros para detê-lo, mas era tarde demais! Com um simples movimentos de mãos, sem exageros e ainda sim com um ar majestoso lançara seu pior golpe: a Aurora Boreal. Uma rajada ártica extremamente mais agressiva, como se fosse uma tentativa do guerreiro ártico de dividir seu sofrimento do treinamento de anos em apenas um momento.

O frio avançava cobrindo tudo que estivesse na sua frente, envolvendo os meteoros negros e partido-lhes como vidro. Até que chegava ao seu oponente congelando-o totalmente, e mesmo Shina que havia saltado para ataca o cavaleiro que roubou a armadura de seu discípulo sentira a brisa do golpe que fora o suficiente para deixar suas pernas dormentes.

Como os raios que caiam sobre a área, Thouma transformou seu golpe em um raio e lançou diretamente a Shina, que perderá velocidade graças à Aurora Boreal de Isaak, acertando-a em cheio. Que ao chegar ao chão, os raios seguiram por terra por todos lados evitando apenas Isaak, mas acertando o guerreiro congelado, Pegasus Negro.

A combinação dos golpes fora devastadora, com uma grande área negra no ponto de impacto e no abdômen da amazona de Cobra, com várias estacas de gelo encravadas por todo lugar, inclusive no corpo de Pegasus Negro. O efeito foi no mínimo devastador, os golpes sozinhos não teriam esse efeito.

Thouma ainda vê que a amazona que estava lhe caçando, ele poderia ser problemas mais a frente. Parado ele levantava o punho para dar-lhe um último golpe, o que acabaria com a obsessão dela e com a sua vida. No momento que descia o punho, sentiu ele travar na metade de sua trajetória. Isaak estava segurando o braço de Pegasus, o que assustava com a velocidade com que ele chegará.

-Você já venceu, não precisa matá-la! –dizia Isaak forçando o aperto no braço de Thouma.

-Como não? Não viu que ela é vai atrás de mim depois que acordar. E quem sabe não é uma agente do Grande Mestre? –dizia Thouma tentando tirar o braço preso em vão, pois ali era um dos vários lugares de seus ferimentos não curados, mas não demonstrava dor.

-E presumo que você à vencerá? Ou a convencerá que está do lado errado? Não é? – Isaak começava a esfriar o ar junto com o braço do companheiro.

Thouma se livrava mais bruscamente da mão de Cisne e ia continuava a andar, mesmo sabendo que aquele seria um erro. E Isaak via esperava o ruivo se distanciar, para ver uma ardência que sentia no braço, uma mancha negra. Pensava que era um dos vários hematomas que adquiria e logo se ia, e colocou-se a andar.

Em um último suspiro de vida, Pegasus Negro via a marca da Morte Negra. Logo Cisne iria padecer da pior forma possível das mortes de um cavaleiro pode sobre. E desfalecia.


	8. Resquícios da Ilha da Rainha da Morte

**Alma Nova 7 – Resquícios da Rainha da Morte**

**No Capitulo anterior...**

**Os cavaleiros negros foram derrotados pelos cavaleiros de bronze em batalhas que quase custaram a sua vida, mas foram vitoriosos, mesmo Pandora que é ligada a Hypnos e Tanathos de maneira mais forte que ela mesmo pensava. A batalha final se aproxima. Hana será resgatada ou morta? E Shaka? Onde estará? E o que fará quando chegar?**

-x-

Ele estava lá, preso, sofrendo o vai e vem das marés do cabo Sunion. Preso pelo sangue do seu sangue, a parte pura dele. Seu próprio irmão impediu de cumprir seu destino, ele quis dividir o poder com ele, pois afinal eles eram pessoas incompletas. Seu ódio crescia a cada dia que se passava, sua fúria aumentava a cada aumento da maré. Ele ia pagar, assim como sua adorável humanidade que ele iria escravizar, assim como os deuses que criaram a humanidade. Iria dominar tudo sendo humano.

Mas ele tinha que descobri uma maneira de sair, batia nas paredes, tentava arrancar as barras, mas tinha algo ali que impedia que ele usasse sua cosmoenergia. Até que finalmente, ele acreditava ter chegado seu dia, depois de quatro anos se alimentado dos peixes que caiam na sua cela. Ele quase conseguia tocar a lua de tão próxima que estava da terra.

E a água cobria já toda a caverna, ele não sentia como as ultimas vezes, como se algo o protegesse. Só a água fria do mar batendo violentamente na encosta. Já que era seu último momento de vida, não iria padecer sem luta, mesmo que fosse contra a natureza e atacava as grades com tudo o que tinha, com tudo que lhe sobrava.

Até que o impacto de uma onda o fez bater na parede da caverna. E seu mundo de ambição e loucura tornaram apenas breu. Apenas breu, ele apenas antes de se tornar parte do breu viu uma luz ímpia, na forma do trindente, seu ultimo pensamento foi.

"O inferno não parece tão ruim assim!"

Antes de sua consciência se tornar breu também.

-x-

Fênix se levantava rápido, não esperava dormir no colo de Hana. Não tivera o pesadelo de que matará seu pai, na verdade não era um sonho, mas sim uma lembrança. O mais estranho que dessa vez ela não reviverá uma lembrança apenas descansava sua mente no colo sua refém.

Não dormira muito, porém cochilo bem mais do que ela estava acostumada. Não acompanhava os cosmos em suas lutas, mas não sentia mais os cosmos dos cavaleiros negros. Apenas daqueles cavaleiros de bronze que ela derrotou na floresta. Não queria combatê-los, ela queria apenas chamar a atenção dos cavaleiros negros, mas ela não acreditava que Jango estava morto. Ele era covarde demais para aquilo, mas iria devolvê-la para eles; mas seriam eles capazes de protegê-la?

Ela levantava o rosto e via que Hana também tinha dormido. Esmeralda tentava se lembrar como era dormir assim, antes de ser Fênix mesmo que o treinamento quase a matasse, ela dormia sem pesadelos, sem assombrações. Um sono que lhe deixava recuperada, agora seu sono é só para atender as necessidades básicas de seu corpo.

Esmeralda saia em silêncio, pois não queria atrapalhar os sonhos de sua refém que ela jurou proteger com sua vida imortal para ela mesma, para si mesma, o que para ela é o maior juramento que ela poderia fazer. Fosse ela Athena ou não iria protegê-la.

-x-

Okko andava devagar devido aos ferimentos de seu corpo, os golpes de Dragão Negro afetavam tanto por dentro tanto por fora de seu corpo, sentia alguns vasos sanguíneos rompidos. Sentia fracamente o cosmo de Isaak e Thouma, mas não sentia de Pandora. Por mais que ele a achasse arrogante e mandona, era um companheiro de luta. Seria ele pelo menos o primeiro a lutar contra Fênix, talvez ele fosse o mais capacitado, graças ao escudo e o punho do Dragão.

Chegando próximo ao local, sentia um clima ao contrario do que a montanha sugeria. Um ar abafado, quente e sufocante; chegava a ter algumas poças de água próximo ao cume da montanha. O que era ilógico, afinal deveria ficar cada vez mais frio, mas pensava consigo mesmo: "Se eu consegui fazer uma cachoeira correr ao contrário, porque vou passar a duvidar das coisas?"

O cavaleiro de bronze chegava a um planalto da monta, onde tinha uma caverna com a forma da boca de um lobo, e a frente do sinistro abrigo a fonte de todo aquele calor. A amazona de Fênix, a oponente que todos esperavam enfrentar. O chinês tentava se recompor para não demonstrar fraqueza para seu oponente, mas aquele oponente era diferente.

Ela era franzina, não tinha muita massa corporal, parecia ser até mais fraca que Shunrei, mas o cosmo o qual ela emanava parecia ser alimentado por algo maior que ela própria. Um sentimento muito forte, que Okko sentia que não era bom, mas mesmo assim tinha que resgatar Athena.

-Fênix me devolva à garota! –dizia Okko sem deixar a voz vacilar.

-Acha mesmo que pode protegê-la? –Fênix parecia querendo ser convencida de que eles pudessem proteger mesmo Athena, essa era uma batalha que ele teria que travar com as palavras.

-Eu venci Dragão Negro, os outros venceram as suas versões negras, nós vamos protegê-la porque é nossa missão. –Okko chiava muito, devido à dor que tinha no peito, mas mesmo assim continuava.

-E Jango? –Esmeralda ficou dividida naquela pergunta, ela jurou matá-lo, já que ele era o líder dos cavaleiros negros, mas se eles tivessem matado-o seria a prova que eles poderiam proteger Hana.

-Jango? Que Jango? –Com essa resposta, Okko causou um suspiro na amazona da Ilha da Rainha da Morte, de alivio.

-Então terá que me provar que pode protegê-la. –Fênix sumia da visão de Okko numa velocidade comparada a do cavaleiro de Cisne.

Ela aparecia quase embaixo dele, e lhe aplicava um chute no maxilar, praticamente voando baixo. Fênix não tinha muita força, mas seus golpes eram bem colocados, causando danos mais específicos, o chute foi suficiente para pegar em sua traquéia e ele perder o ar, aliado aos danos que já havia sofrido por causa de Dragão Negro.

Fênix mal tocava no chão e já avançava novamente. Com um soco novamente bem colocado no estomago do cavaleiro de Dragão, Okko ainda ataca ela estava basicamente presa, e ataca com o punho direito, mas só encontra o ar, para logo em seguida levar um chute na nuca e uma rasteira lhe fazendo planar sobre ar sem muito senso de direção.

Quando Esmeralda se prepara para chutar a coluna de Okko ele some, e ela sente um cosmo vindo rapidamente e sai da onde estava no mesmo instante. Por pouco não era atingida por um relâmpago, vindo do cavaleiro de Pegasus que ela julgara que era um vegetal a essa altura.

Ao ver o outro lado, via Cisne que havia salvado Dragão no último momento, numa velocidade impressionante, mas não muito acima de sua velocidade. A loira via que apesar da desvantagem numérica, todos estavam em péssimas condições, passar pelos quaro grandes cavaleiros negros não era um desafio o qual eles iriam passar ilesos.

Dragão se levanta ao lado de Cisne que mentalmente agradece ao cavaleiro, mas não fala por seu próprio orgulho. Thouma que estava do lado oposto se colocava em posição de combate. Isaak estava ofegante, sentia o calor de esvaindo do corpo, logo aquele clima que era mais ameno que sua terra natal e onde treinou. Okko e Fênix reparam pelos rasgões na roupa do Finlandês que havia machas extremamente negras, Esmeralda sabia o que era, a marca da Morte Negra. Ela sabia que um dos cavaleiros negros tinha essa técnica, mas não sabia o qual. Em pouco tempo Cisne iria ficar totalmente negro, ai que começaria sua vida ser drenada por essa força maligna.

-Nos devolva Athena! –Falava Isaak ofegante, que ao contrário de seus companheiros era o menos atingido e com menos danos.

-Acham mesmo que podem me vencer? Nem quando vocês eram quatro o podiam fazer. O que dirá agora. –Esmeralda não tinha arrogância, tinha um ar de obviedade, que irritava aqueles os cavaleiros orgulhosos.

Thouma, Okko e Isaak se colocam em posição de ataque, e Esmeralda nem ao menos se movia, com o corpo relaxado. Nem ao menos colocava os braços em modo de defesa, ela não estava nem ao menos motivada a vencê-los. A amazona queria testá-los para saber se eles tinham poder o suficiente para proteger Hana, aquela garota que eles dizem ser Athena.

Antes mesmo que os cavaleiros dessem o primeiro passo, todos ali. Sentem uma enorme densidade de cosmo se aproximando que faziam-nos suar e estremecer, até mesmo Fênix. Até mesmo Hana, acordou e passava mal, tanto fisicamente com espiritualmente, e ia se escondendo até a boca da caverna, e via aqueles jovens trajados de armadura parados e olhando para todos os lugares. Faltava uma pessoa, a de armadura lilás e de cabelos longos e arroxeados.

-x-

Pandora se arrastava com as correntes de Andrômeda, ela não acreditava no poder de hypnos de manipular não só a armadura, mas a ela mesmo inconsciente. Tudo que a sacerdotisa se orgulhava que era sua força de vontade fora totalmente ignorada pela simples vontade do Deus do Sono. Ela viu tudo enquanto estava "inconsciente" mesmo que não quisesse, as cenas da luta eram simplesmente despejadas em sua mente.

Queria ficar deitada, queria deixar que todos se matassem e ela apenas iria ficar segura. A espiã de Hades não queria lutaria numa guerra que não era sua, mas era a sua vontade contra a vontade divina de dois Deuses. Se antes a pseudo-amazona de Andrômeda tinha medo de morrer atraindo a ira de Tanathos, agora também temia os domínios de Hypnos. E colocava-se mesmo contra sua própria vontade e caminhava para salvar Athena, mas um pensamento que invadia sua mente enquanto caminhava, era que Athena talvez não fosse a única que precisasse ser salva...

-x-

Os cavaleiros perceberam que aquela densidade de cosmo via de cima. Pegasus, Dragão e Cisne dão um passo para trás. E vindo como um verdadeiro meteoro, provocando uma enorme nuvem de poeira junta. Até que os cavaleiros tiveram a visão de um verdadeiro monstro em forma de pessoa. Um ser de quase seus três ou quatro metros, trajando também uma armadura do zodíaco assim como eles.

Era muito assustador ver um monstro daquele trajando uma armadura do zodíaco. Thouma achava que o reconhecia, mas não sabia de onde. E não era apenas ele, mas havia também um outro homem, dono de um cosmo macabro e assustador. Sem nenhuma armadura a não ser a básica de um soldado, e com uma enorme cicatriz do olho direto como uma mancha escura, mas pra uma queimadura.

-Então, vocês são os cavaleiros que estão indo contra a vontade do Santuário e de Athena. –A voz daquele monstro em forma humana era digna dele. Era forte e ameaçadora, mesmo não querendo. Até que aquele monstro observa mais atentamente que um dos cavaleiros a sua volta era o cavaleiro de Pegasus. –Você Ruivo! Por acaso é o irmão de Águia?

Thouma afirma que sim, presumindo que aquele gigante viera do Santuário. E assim como ele tinha um relativo conhecimento sobre os cavaleiros de lá.

-Sou Docrátes, irmão de Cassius! – Thouma estremesse, pois lembrará dos rumores que ouvia sobre o irmão de Cassius. Que era muito acima em poder, cosmo e crueldade. Designado a missões que nenhum cavaleiro com resquício de humanidade executaria. –Você decepou a orelha de meu irmão e ainda feriu Shina que é uma grande amiga minha. Vai sofrer por tudo isso!

-Eles são lixo, não esqueça de Fênix. Que por sinal, sinto o cosmo dela, mas não a vejo. –dizia Jango procurando sua tão temida inimiga.

-Fala da pequena amazona que eu mirei enquanto descia? –Questionava Docrátes. –Deve ser apenas uma sujeira no meu pé.

Mas o que Docrátes não notava que sua perna estava dobrada, que ao baixar definitivamente a poeira, viasse claramente Esmeralda bloqueando o pé de Docrates com uma das mãos. Sem qualquer dano grave, até que a amazona de Fênix o empurra fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair. Jango sai antes de ser esmagado pela queda de Docrates. E via a mulher que ele tanto se preparava para combater.

-Olá Jango! Finalmente consegui fazer você sair da toca e lutar! –O ar de indiferente de Esmeralda que ela esbanjava até agora se tornava numa alegria sádica. Era quase possível ver o sorriso cruel por debaixo da máscara. – Desculpem meninos, mas vou ter que confiar em vocês para proteger Hana que está na caverna. Acham que conseguem?

Novamente, os cavaleiros sentiram seu orgulho ferido, mas antes mesmo de sentirem, viram que a amazona não era seu real inimigo. E como todo cavaleiro de Athena, tinham que colocar a proteção de sua deusa acima de seu próprio orgulho. O que era difícil particularmente para aqueles três, mas eles o fizeram.

-Onde pensa que vai, sua anã! –Docrates atacava com seu enorme punho em direção da amazona! Que destruía mais o próprio cenário que tudo, mas não sentia o corpo da amazona em seu punho, apenas as rochas. Que continuava a andar em direção de Jango. Lentamente com passos obstinados.

Quando Docrates tentou se virar para tentar atingir a guerreira loira, tivera que deter seu ataque para ele mesmo não ser atingindo por um rápido relâmpago que quase lhe acertou o rosto, vindo do homem que roubou a armadura de seu irmão.

-Acho que você não ouviu Fênix? Nós seremos seus oponentes! –dizia Okko ao lado de Isaak e Thouma.

Pandora chegava naquele momento, apoiada pelas paredes sem condição de luta, mas dessa vez suas correntes estavam reagindo, arrastando para a boca de uma caverna. Isaak tem uma fagulha de alegria por ver que a amazona estava bem, mas não queria que ela se arriscasse naquela luta.

-Pandora! Cuide de Athena que nós cuidamos deles! –gritava Isaak para amazona.

A amazona sem cosmo nenhum aceita a missão, mesmo querendo combate ao lado deles para não se tornar tão inútil assim no grupo. E iam em direção de Hana, na caverna na qual ela se ocultava para não ser atingida pelo combate, até que sentia suas correntes reagirem ao cosmo de Athena.

De repente num movimento intenso, Docrates ataca o cavaleiro de pegasus com seu punho monstruoso. Thouma sai da trajetória com um giro gracioso, para apenas Dragão parar seu punho com outro soco. O impacto era forte demais que criou uma pequena onda de choque.

Docrates invés com um segundo soco para cima de Dragão, que se protege com o escudo. O cavaleiro-monstro não percebe até que é tarde demais. Isaak estava na abertura de seu golpe e usava seus ventos árticos para atingi-lo em sua lateral. Fazendo-o afastar do combate corpo-a-corpo de Okko. Apenas para logo seguinte para receber o impacto do Relâmpago de Thouma se aproximando cada vez mais do precipício, mas o gigante percebe e firma seus pés no chão.

O cavaleiro chinês corre em direção de Docrates, que se sente desafiado e se coloca em uma posição mais sólida, para resistir ao golpe e contra-atacar. Porém Okko ataca com seu punho indestrutível no chão, provocando uma rachadura. Docrates tenta colocar sua enorme perna na base da rocha que não esta despencando, mas como duas aparições, Cisne e Pegasus o golpeiam fazendo o cavaleiro perder o equilíbrio e caindo.

Sabendo da força e da fama dele, Thouma sabia que aquilo era meramente uma distração. Todos ali estavam fracos em comparação de quando chegaram na montanha. O pior deles era Isaak que parecia estar cansando-se mais do que Okko e Thouma, mas não havia tempo hábil para eles se preocuparem consigo mesmo.

Os três pulam para onde caíram Docrates deslizando montanha abaixo.

Esmeralda caminhava lentamente, enquanto Jango tentava não tremer de medo daquela franzina amazona loira.

-x-

Shun, o diretor do orfanato pegava-se tomando seu tradicional chá e olhando o noticiário local, que dizia que nunca houve tantos deslizamentos no monte Fuji. No fundo, ele sabia que tinha haver com seus hospedes, no qual o ruivo fora correndo, mesmo não estando completamente bem. Sabia que se contasse a alguém, qualquer um diria que ele havia enlouquecido. E por mais que tentasse negar, aquilo parecia muito obvio para ele.

Mas aquele não era seu único pensamento, enquanto a isso. Perguntava-se como aquela mulher de cabelos escuros e excessivamente lisos sabia da existência de seu irmão morto e de seu medalhão. A única lembrança que tinha de sua mãe e de seu irmão. As próprias lembranças que ele fazia questão de esquecer, mas que ele sentia que conhecia aquela mulher de algum lugar.

Eram sentimentos demais, mas ele não se dava o direito de pensar em si mesmo mais. Tinha as crianças do orfanato para se preocupar, aquele era seu santuário, seu templo que ele tinha que defender, mas rezava para que aquelas pessoas estranhas conseguissem salvar Hana.

-Senhor Amaniya? –Entrava Minu, a governanta da casa que apesar da pouca idade para tal função, exercia com maestria a ordem do orfanato Filho das Estrelas.

-Sim, Minu. Fale! –dizia o diretor ainda tomando seu chá e olhando o noticiário.

-Sei que o senhor sempre toma as medidas mais acertadas, mas não concordo em você ter omitido aquelas pessoas sobre o que Hana deixou aqui, dias atrás, antes de ser seqüestrada. –dizia a jovem governanta com seu jeito submisso e cabisbaixo.

-Minu, eu sei também disso, mas você sabe muito bem o quanto eu sou preso a minha palavra. Assim como eu prometi a meu irmão e a minha mãe em seus túmulos que iria cuidar do orfanato. Eu prometi a Hana que iria entregar o que ela deixou ou ao tal de Milo ou à ela própria. - Shun acabava de tomar o chá na mesa de seu escritório e virava a poltrona que o deixava de costas para Minu. –Queria muito acreditar que eles são mesmo quem dizem ser, mas não posso me dar ao luxo de ser tão ingênuo assim.

-x-

Esmeralda avança para cima de Jango, com um golpe direto no rosto. A uma velocidade que o cavaleiro negro não podia acompanhar, mas para surpresa da amazona, ele não cai. Ela investe novamente com um chute, mas dessa vez ele defendia. Golpeava com a outra perna, mas dessa vez não era apenas bloqueada. A perna dela fora pega e ela fora impactada no chão. Esmeralda não acreditava como Jango conseguia fazer aquilo.

E o seu oponente apenas mantia uma posição de combate zombeteira, ele mesmo sabia que o treinamento de esmeralda não foi completo, pois ela não se dedicará até a morte de Guilty. Em perícia em combate, Jango era muito superior. O que ele temia realmente era o cosmo alimentado pelo ódio dela. Mas tinha um plano para isso.

O ar novamente começa a se aquecer, é sufocante até mesmo para Hana e Pandora que estão um pouco mais fora do combate. Ao que Pandora lembra do ataque de Fênix, joga Hana no chão e cobre ela com seu próprio corpo.

-AVÊ FÊNIX! – Num movimento rápido e furioso a amazona da Rainha da Morte lança seu golpe para cima de Jango. O golpe chega a ser mais devastador que o primeiro lançado na faculdade em que Hana estudava. As chamas se espalhavam numa velocidade impressionante por causa dos ventos que lhe acompanhava, e a mesma explosão que causava vários deslizamentos que eram relatados pela imprensa local. Mesmo os helicópteros não se aproximavam devido ao calor que havia o risco de desmaiarem devido à falta de oxigenação. Até mesmo fotos do satélite saíam de foco, mas para os cavaleiros do zodíaco isso era comum, já que de alguma maneira a cosmoenergia deles interferiam com a transmissão de radiofreqüências.

Esmeralda recupera sua racionalidade que juntara naquele momento e desejava ver apenas o corpo carbonizado de Jango. Saciando assim seu propósito de vida, antes mesmo de se erguer recebera um golpe vindo de onde estaria as cinzas de Jango. Uma labareda de chama negra que acertava seu ombro, fazendo-a cair de dor, pois aquelas chamas pareciam arder também seu sangue.

Jango estava ali em pé, numa área circular intacta, não fora afetado de nenhuma forma pelo golpe devastador da pupila de Guilty. E carregava um sorriso sádico e insano estampado no seu rosto, que assustaria até mesmo o pior dos demônios.

-x-

Docrates caia em um lago enorme, que havia se formado com o derretimento de gelo causado pelos inúmeros golpes que se acumulara; mas para o gigante aquilo era uma poça de água enorme. E via os cavaleiros descendo em alta velocidade para combatê-lo. O que os deixava como alvos fáceis. Unindo os dois punhos enormes e acumulando cosmo gigantesco transferia a energia para um punho para a execução de seu ataque. O punho de Hercules. Um gigantesco meteoro feito de cosmo.

Os três vendo aquele golpe saíram da rota do golpe sacrificando seu equilíbrio, caindo bruscamente no lago. Levantando-se, a água batia a um palmo abaixo da sua cintura, enquanto Docrates estava até, no máximo, metade de sua perna submersa.

Um segundo Punho de Hercules, é lançado contra eles. Todos conseguem escapar a sua maneira, mas vêem que cada vez mais os golpes daquele cavaleiro monstruoso estão aumentando o poder quando ela se entrega a batalha. Os três sabem que o ideal é vencê-lo rapidamente e resgatar Athena. E seu senso de urgência aumenta mais ainda quando uma grande explosão de chamas ocorre de onde vieram, que eles reconhecem como o golpe da amazona de Fênix.

Docrates se impressiona com o tamanho da explosão, e não acredita que foi a amazona que ele chamará de "anã" que ocasionaria aquele show pirotecno. Até que sentira uma dor enorme no estomago, era Okko, golpeando-o no estomago, mas ainda sim era fraco. Pois seu corpo e sua armadura agiam por excitação a luta, e estavam mais rígidos ainda. Também, levará um chute no rosto proporcionado por Thouma, mas que não causará dano, apenas deixava o gigante furioso.

Ao atacar os dois cavaleiros, ambos escapam do oponente, que por sua sorte, cada vez ficava mais lento na mesma proporção que ficava mais forte. E eles apenas acobertavam Isaak que usava o circulo de gelo para deixa-lo imóvel, mas seu golpe não estava com a mesma intensidade. E via mais chamas negras em seu corpo e ele mesmo cada vez mais fatigados, mas só ele tinha o poder de pará-lo e tomara uma decisão que poderia ser seu fim.

Adquirindo uma velocidade, o cavaleiro de cisne sumia do campo de visão de Docrates, ao passo que ele reparava que alguns cristais de gelo formado no ar atrapalhavam ainda mais seus movimentos. Odiava essas táticas que ele mesmo achava ridícula, pois vários de seus oponentes já tentaram inúmeras vezes. Suas atenções eram mais para o usurpador da armadura de Pegasus, que deformará seu irmão mais novo.

Até que sentira um calafrio enorme subindo-lhe as pernas, era o guerreiro do gelo congelando suas pernas, mas era facilmente resolvido com um bom soco que iria quebrar sua coluna, seria um oponente a menos. Ao descer o punho com a vontade que acabar com a vida de Isaak.

Ao acabar com a trajetória, não sentirá o estalo de osso quando se quebrava, mas parecia que havia socado um muro de ferro. Quando via, era o cavaleiro de rozan que protegia Isaak com o lendário escudo do Dragão. Apenas ele para agüentar um golpe de Docrates. O que não impedia Docrates de continuar tentando. O escudo podia ser indestrutível, mas o cavaleiro não.

Depois do quarto golpe, Thouma ataca com seu Relâmpago Celeste na nuca do monstro em forma de cavaleiro. Não o feria, mas apenas chamava sua atenção. Uma manobra apenas para chamar atenção, que foi bem-sucedida.

Foi o suficiente para distraí-los, as pernas de Docrates, totalmente congelas pelo ataque de Cisne, que se afastava rapidamente dali, dando espaço para Okko lançar o seu golpe, a Cólera do Dragão, que manipula a força da água manifestada na entidade draconiana e ataca o cavaleiro gigantesco, fazendo-o voar pelos ares, perdendo totalmente seu senso de equilíbrio e direção, pois ele mesmo, que não fosse pela sua própria vontade, nunca saiu do chão. Aproveitando ainda, o cavaleiro de bronze ruivo, ataca-o com seu relâmpago celeste, pois ele mesmo não teria mais força para lançar outra Altura Máxima.

Isaak preparava mais um circulo de gelo, dessa vez congelando as outras partes de seu corpo transformando apenas o imenso cavaleiro em uma escultura bizarra de gelo, que caia ao fundo da montanha. Onde vários deslizamentos aconteciam.

Os três cavaleiros de bronze se entreolham e sorriem por terem detido aquele monstro, apenas num momento de não-hostilidade entre eles próprios antes de desmaiarem pela exaustão e ferimentos adquiridos durante a chegada ao Japão. Apenas deixando-se perder as forças naquele lago...

-x-

Esmeralda estava chocada, aquilo não era possível, como ele escapará ileso de sua Ave Fênix, era realmente impossível. Enquanto Jango gargalhava de maneira assustadora que apenas ele sabia, um som que fazia o seu estômago revirar de medo. Até mesmo Pandora se assusta, nem mesmo as correntes de Andrômeda e nem o escudo do dragão suportaram o golpe direto de fênix. Que tipo de oponente era aquele?

-Então, tive medo dessa menina o tempo todo, realmente foi a pior idiotice que eu poderia fazer. – Jango se aproximava da amazona loira, que estava sem saber o que fazer. Resolvia atacar novamente, talvez fosse apenas um momento de sorte, mas era em vão.

Cada soco e golpe aplicado era facilmente bloqueado por Jango, era o mesmo de ver um adulto brincando com uma criança de quatro anos furiosa. Era impossível, o grande temor de asas flamejantes era facilmente vencida por um não-cavaleiro. Até que o único cavaleiro negro restante esbofeteia a franzina amazona que cai no chão.

Fênix tenta usar o seu Golpe Fantasma, já que não podia destruir Jango por fora, poderia destruir sua mente, mas também fora inútil, ele apenas caminhava, sem se ao menos hesitar para chutar a face de Esmeralda. A amazona da ilha de Andrômeda, ao mesmo tempo em que escondia os olhos da Athena não ver aquele massacre, começava a ter pena da amazona. Por mais que estivesse uma parte que sentia que era aquilo o que ela merecia, ela se via no lugar de Esmeralda, quando lutava com Andrômeda Negro.

E para o Jango, aquilo realmente era o seu sonho de consumo, humilhar Fênix, a mascote de seu irmão Guilty. Que morreu praticamente a armadura mais poderosa para Esmeralda. Ele realmente estava feliz como nunca, e no final, ainda iria se tornar um cavaleiro de Athena, finalmente o destino sorria para ele.

-Como! –gritava Esmeralda. –Como você consegue?

-Sua idiotinha, um golpe não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo cavaleiro. –Jango a chutava novamente, jogando-a um pouco mais longe que estava.

-Eu nunca combati você, como você pode ser imune aos meus golpes? –Urrava Esmeralda.

-Mas você usou nos cavaleiros negros, achava mesmo que eu estava fugindo de você? Eu estava ganhando tempo. –Jango dizia aquilo se vangloriando. –Descobri um artefato que sempre esteve na frente e nunca percebi.

Esmeralda recebia outro chute, mas dessa vez ela era jogada contra a parede da montanha, um pouco distante ainda da boca da caverna onde Pandora e Hana estavam. Seu corpo e seu orgulham doíam, era impotente assim como na vez em que deixou seu mestre se suicidar com suas mãos. Estava rendida, e Jango percebia isso sem ao menos ver seu rosto.

Jango tirava algo de trás das suas costas, Pandora prestava bastante atenção, enquanto Hana tremia de medo por sentir tanta destruição. A amazona de Andrômeda observava que ele retirava uma máscara muito estranha com uma essência assustadora.

Quando Esmeralda põe os olhos na máscara, a mesma chama de ódio volta a se acender dentro dela. Era a máscara que seu mestre usava, era a máscara que ela sempre odiou, mas era parte de seu mestre ainda, e novamente ela usa sua Ave Fênix contra Jango. Mas como da ultima vez foi inútil.

-Essa máscara foi feita pra proteger o usuário tornando-o mais poderoso, usando tudo que ele tem de pior e aumento seu cosmo. –Dizia Jango por trás da máscara e com a sua volta tudo queimado menos o chão que ele pisava. –O problema que tudo que eu tenho de pior já está exposto para quem quiser ver, ao contrario do idiota do meu irmão.

Esmeralda não acreditava, aquela máscara que transformava seu pai em um monstro e ela estava com Jango, os dois seres que ela passava sua vida amaldiçoando. Os seres que ela devotava sua vida a destruir estavam a derrotando, aquilo para ela só poderia ser um pesadelo, ou no mínimo uma enorme piada de mal gosto.

-Agora que você não pode fazer nada, acho que lhe farei sofrer. –dizia Jango. –Vi que você fez amizade com a menina que o Santuário me mandou aniquilar. É unir o útil ao agradável.

A amazona de Fênix não devia ligar, mas ela sentia que aquela garota que lhe ofereceu o colo para dormir era diferente de qualquer pessoa. Era destinada a alguma coisa ela mesma não entendia bem. E ela lhe deu sua única sonolência que não vinha acompanhada de pesadelos. E ela prometeu a si mesma, protegê-la com sua vida. Não podia ficar parada.

Ela voltava a atacar o cavaleiro negro, o qual, em um rápido movimento a jogava contra a parede novamente. Era ridículo pra ele.

-Você tem tudo pra ser uma guerreira imbatível, só lhe faltou treinamento adequado. –Jango dizia resoluto. –Usei os cavaleiros negros como cobaia aumentando o nível gradualmente para ver seu limiite de poder, provavelmente você só os vencia por causa de sua aparência, e pela sua cosmoenergia, Tinha usado os Dragão Negro e os outros para enfraquecê-la e Docrátes como plano B, não contava com a aparição desses cavaleiros de bronze. Mas por fim, correu tudo certo, não terei um passado pois todos aqueles que conheceram "minha vida devassa" estão mortos ou vão estar!

Esmeralda sentia mais ódio ainda daquele que seria parte da sua família. Usara todos que conhecia para se beneficiar, matará indiscriminadamente apenas para sua satisfação pessoal. E ela não pode fazer nada.

-Bem, hora de cumprir com o meu serviço. CHAMAS NEGRAS DA RAINHA DA MORTE!

O golpe de Jango eram chamas profanas que pareciam queimar o próprio fogo, e ia em direção de Pandora e Hana dentro da caverna. Provavelmente incinerando-as e ainda fazendo a caverna desmoronar, sem chance de sobrevivência. Mas algo impediu...

As correntes de Andrômeda formam na mesma hora uma defesa circular, só que ao invés de defender Hana e Pandora, canaliza com vento as chamas negras por dentro delas, jogando-as para cima e as dissipando no ar. Deixando Jango, extremamente irritado.

-Ora sua...

-Andrômeda, leve Hana daqui! –dizia Esmeralda. –Eu vou cuidar dele.

-Não seja idiota, Fênix! –Gritava Pandora. –Você não pode com ele, você não viu?

-Não vou quebrar as promessas que fiz para mim, para meu mestre e para Hana.

Hana fica estática, não queria estar lá e também não quer deixá-la sozinha, mas estava muito assustada com tudo aquilo que acontecia de uma só vez. E Pandora, exceto por ficar estática, estava na mesma situação de Hana vendo tudo aquilo.

-Você é uma amazona de Athena, trate de ser uma e tire Hana daqui agora! –Gritava ensandecida Esmeralda, temendo machucar Hana.

E era verdade, Pandora sabia que esse era o desígnio de qualquer cavaleiro de Athena, proteger sua Deusa. Pandora coloca a jovem nos ombros, mesmo contra a sua vontade e recua tentando fugir da montanha. Sair para longe daquele lugar, era o que um cavaleiro de Athena, mesmo ela não sendo uma, tinha que fazê-lo.

Jango deu um impulso para ser perseguido, mas fora bloqueado rapidamente por Esmeralda, que ainda era mais veloz que Jango. Dando espaço o suficiente para Pandora escapar com Hana, deixando apenas os últimos sobreviventes da Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Jango e Esmeralda ali parados.

-Idiotazinha! Acha mesmo que vai me deter? Se ela escapar de mim, ainda terá o cavaleiro do Santuário para torcer o pescoço daquela ninfeta, se bem que se eu fosse ele, faria outra coisa! –O sorriso maquiavélico no rosto de Jango era assustador, monstruoso, aberrante.

-Ora seu...

A amazona foi interrompida por uma explosão de luz, apenas uma breve aparição para a própria figura, mas que para qualquer outra criatura poderia chamar de milagre poderia chamar de benção. Não apenas um guerreiro de Athena, não apenas um cavaleiro de ouro, mas sim a reencarnação de Buda à serviço de Athena. Shaka de Virgem. O cavaleiro que tinha como serviço executar a todos ligados aos cavaleiros negros de qualquer maneira a eles.

-A divindade está presente. – dizia Shaka em reverência a si mesmo.

-x-

_Notas da beta (5 dez 2010): De fato a minha memória é muito ruim, não lembro ainda do ato de betar -_- Só sei que essa frase que termina o capítulo eu me lembro bem *—* É muita divindade :D_


End file.
